The Plan
by butterfly collective
Summary: A blurb about C.J. and Matt some time after "Final Vows" and her life plan that she concocts in a Jacuzzi. Just borrowing the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Another blurb, forgive me but the muse, she's busy today. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

Before the Texan could answer, she stopped him in his tracks.

"Not another word," she said, "I don't want to hear it."

"C.J. I am going to win that $10 bet and you all who bet against me are going to pay up."

He put on his ranching gloves which matched his chaps that he wore over his faded blue jeans watching as his best friend rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't be foolish Houston," she said, "You just busted a rib on that car chase and you need to be in bed."

He shot her a surly look.

"C.J. I told you and everyone else who's asked, I'm just fine."

She knew differently but it hadn't been just a rib that had been busted, it had been his heart when his fiancée, Elizabeth and he had mutually ended their whirlwind engagement. Honestly, she didn't know what he saw in the red-haired socialite who did little but cling to him but she had supported his right to make decisions, to even made mistakes and she had agreed to stand beside his bride as her maid of honor while he made this huge one.

Only it hadn't panned out in the end because even after the latest psycho killer showed up to ruin Matt's big day, it was their incompatibility which brought their relationship to a halt. Not that it had made any sense to her at all what drew the two together. C.J. of course had been the perfect best friend even allowing the two lovebirds to shack up at her house for Pete's sake but now she just sent a silent prayer of thanks to whomever masterminded fate because she realized that Matt and Elizabeth would only have made each other miserable.

Not long after the aborted wedding, Matt had retreated to his ranch to play with his horses during the day and drink Scotch at night. Bo and Lamar had flown out from Texas to keep him company and to maintain a watchful eye on him for a couple of weeks before Matt had returned to his investigative work.

He promptly cracked a rib or two on his first case back, during a chase and sucked it up until he started feeling winded and still tried to hide it from everyone. Finally after he nearly passed out in the elevator, C.J. steered him to a car and took him to the doctor. The man just stared at Matt because he had seen him hauled into his office before with an assortment of work-related injuries but he said little and after checking him out, told him about his ribs and then handed him a list of what to do and not to do that he knew Matt would never follow anyway.

And true to form, Matt hadn't followed the instructions at all. Bo and Lamar had all but given up on him and had called her out as reinforcement for trying to keep Matt from riding his horses. But C.J. didn't come to read him any riot act, because she had been there and done that more times than she could count.

She played hard ball instead.

"Look Houston, you have a choice to make here," she said, "You can get on that ill-tempered horse or you can get back in bed and you'd better make the right one."

His brow arched.

"Why C.J. is that an invitation?"

She just looked at him exasperated.

"No Houston, it's not except that if you bust a gut this time, you're going to have to drive yourself to the hospital."

He shook his head.

"No, I'll just have old Doc Rivers patch me up this time at his clinic," he said, "and get right back on that there horse."

C.J. struggled not to throw something at him, like whatever lay around this tack room. He had crawled out of bed, gotten dressed in his ranching duds to go off and do some crazed thing and all she could do was watch him.

Bo held the antsy horse, a blood bay gelding that looked on the wrong side of a dozen years old and his hide bore battle scars. But Matt's body wore a few of its own, including several surgical scars from where bullets had been removed and a knife wound from a fight. So he figured that made him and Bonkers evenly matched.

C.J. didn't exactly agree because the gelding had a thousand or so pounds on Matt and he could spin, and turn on a dime and throw his heels in the air as he buckled beneath Matt's seat. And Bonkers appeared to have a sixth sense about detecting weakness in his challengers and Matt had yet to be able to fool the old sage. Judging by his stride, she figured she had about 10 seconds to talk him out of this madness.

"Look Houston, this isn't really about the horse is it?"

He stopped walking and turned around to look at her.

"Don't try any of that psychoanalysis on me C.J.," he said, "I've got a horse to ride."

"Houston, I know that you loved her and you wanted to marry her and that it didn't work out," C.J. said, "but you need to get back into bed and recover from your injury."

Bo and Lamar looked him over.

"Yeah he does look a bit peaked, "he said, "Bonkers is going to have him for lunch."

Matt looked crossly at the two ranch hands.

"Is that so," he said, "So how much money are the two of you putting up?"

C.J. just looked at Bo and Lamar, shaking her head. Their words of confidence in the horse didn't help matters.

"You're supposed to help him not encourage him to hurt himself."

Bo and Lamar looked at each other and Bo shrugged.

"If he wants to bust another rib, let him do it," he said, "It's easy money for us."

That made Matt take two steps closer to the horse and C.J. put her body in front of him.

"Go back and get into bed," she said, "Killing yourself on a horse isn't going to solve anything."

He folded his arms and looked at her.

"Why do you keep trying to get me into bed," he said, "I've never seen this side of you before and I might just take you up on it but first the horse…"

She felt like throwing up her hands.

"Houston, forget the damn horse," she said, "This is about feeling that you're less of a man because a woman decided not to marry you."

"That's not…"

"And she decided not to marry you for the very reasons that you believe makes you attractive to women," she said, "that draws them into your orbit."

"My what," he said, "C.J. you're losing me here and the horse's winning."

She put a hand on his chest and he looked at her oddly.

"C.J. why do you care so damn much about keeping me off this horse," he said, "I know what I've been doing. I've been riding more ornery horses than this one since I was a kid."

She knew that but he didn't have a busted rib at the time and he hadn't been nursing a broken heart.

"I care about you Houston," she said, "Even if you don't care about anything but trying to prove you're man enough to tame a bronco."

"I'm not the one who keeps bringing my manhood into this C.J.," he said, "That's you."

She smiled at that.

"You know what I mean Houston," she said, "I know that you're having a hard time believing that the same profession that is a huge part of who you are could actually make a woman who loves you and that you love walk away from you."

"I love what I do," he said, "I'm not apologizing for it. I couldn't change for her or for anyone."

She saw the pain in his eyes beneath his attempts at bravado and she stroked his face with her fingers, looking at him eye to eye.

"You don't have to," she said, "There are women out there who will love you for who you are and for what you have to offer them."

He thought about that.

"I thought I finally met one."

She tilted her face.

"Well maybe not yet," she said, "but you will someday and you'll fall in love and get married and you won't care that it took that long."

Something in her voice caught his attention and he left Bonkers with Bo and Lamar and followed C.J. to the fence where they both climbed to sit on top of it. Albeit he more gingerly while she proved more agile.

"Sounds like you're after the same thing."

She bit her lip and then she nodded.

"For me, it's men settling down with a woman who's out doing something dangerous," she said, "A woman whose got the scars that I have received as part of that."

"Well we've both been shot a few times," he said, "It's part of our line of work."

"I know," she said, "but sometimes it's hard to share them. To wonder when you finally trust someone to take that step what they'll think when they'll see them."

"If they care about you, it shouldn't matter to them."

She smiled.

"It's a good litmus test for sure," she said, "at least it's been for me. Maybe it's different for a man like you."

Matt didn't really think so. The women that have seen his bullet wounds have either looked surprised or it didn't faze them because they were too preoccupied with other parts of him. Some of them had asked questions about them later on and he told the story behind each one but it had pretty much been casual conversation mostly.

It didn't seem like that way with her. Did she feel she had been judged for them or had some jerk actually done it? Well, he had a cure for anyone who ever made his best friend feel less than the amazing woman she had become and he had some words which came to mind for her too.

"C.J. you got the first one trying to solve the murder of your friend, the second for trying to save me and the third…well you've gotten your injuries trying the people you care about…though each one of them put me through the wringer."

"How do you think I felt seeing you injured in a hospital," she said, "My heart was in my throat and stayed there until I knew you were okay and weren't going anywhere."

Matt knew he had said many a prayer when it had been her on the operating table while doctors tried to save her life after she had gotten injured on a case. The last time, he had prayed for several days that they had been held captive by the religious cult. And each time, she had recovered just as he had done and gone straight back to working cases.

"It was hard for Jack," she said, "We…well you know…and when he saw me, he thought I'd been a mercenary or something like that and asked me about it when all I wanted was to be intimate. It took a while for him to get past that I had lived through what I did as part of my career."

"You broke up with him after a couple of months," Matt noted.

She shrugged.

"He wanted a more traditional woman," she said, "One who doesn't make insurance companies nervous."

He chuckled, carefully because of the rib.

"I actually had a woman ask me if I was insured."

"It's just that I understand better than you think what you're feeling," she said, "but I'm learning to put it behind me and have a little faith in myself that I can find what I want…it just might take longer."

He appraised her.

"A woman who's beautiful as you and looks great on the back of a horse," he said, "Maybe I should let you ride Bonkers and charm him."

She smiled.

"No thanks, he reminds me too much of an ex-boyfriend."

Matt wondered which one and then she jumped off the fence.

"Where you going," he asked.

She brushed off her jeans.

"In the house to get something to drink," she said, "if you really want to bust yourself riding Bonkers, feel free to do so but I'm not going to watch."

"C.J…"

She looked at him sternly.

"Bo and Lamar can drive you to the clinic," she said, "If you need to be flown by helicopter, they can come and get me and we can negotiate a price."

She just walked back to the house without looking back. He looked over at Bonkers, who pawed his hoof in the dirt and snorted at him. Then decided the old gelding had made it this long being ornery, he could wait for another day to bust his chops.

She sat by the pool dressed in her swimsuit, a red bikini with a sheer wrap and a pitcher of iced tea next to her along with a good novel. An hour had passed and there had been no screams from the paddock nor had there been any sirens from any ambulances so she figured Matt had changed his mind about riding Bonkers. But she hadn't seen him since she had walked out on him so maybe he still sat on the corral fence trying to coach himself into climbing on the gelding's back.

Men, she thought shaking her head, always trying to prove they were…men. Matt had proven to be no exception though he went overboard with it sometimes along with the usual suspects who were his buddies he had bonded with usually over some adrenalin rushed sport like sky diving or mountain climbing and then over beers afterward. Fortunately there were also times he didn't succumb to that particular form of insanity and had been able to laugh at the things that didn't come as naturally to him. And that's what made him so damn sexy. At least to her anyway.

Some women were attracted to Matt's rugged good looks, and some to his considerable bank account. Others liked his sense of adventure and his connections to the upper social strata wherever he traveled. But while she thought his body was impressive, she loved him because he felt confident enough in himself to embrace his own frailties and because he genuinely loved women.

Now he had loved a lot of women but only a handful seriously enough to think about long-term and all of those relationships had failed either through fiancées getting killed by maniacs or by walking away from him because of the demands of his career.

Not that her boyfriends had fared much better. One had been killed by a deranged man stalking her and another had turned out to be a very ambitious murderous sociopath. In between like Matt, she had encountered men who felt threatened by her career and its demands on her.

She heard footsteps and saw Matt approaching her, having changed into his swimsuit showing off his incredible physique although his right side had been mottled dark purple from his injury.

"I see you didn't get thrown by Bonkers."

Matt sat down beside her.

"I didn't ride him," he said, "We both decided we could wait another day."

She tried not to show her relief.

"One of you was smart."

"He's got more sense than me," he admitted, "but I agreed."

"You going to swim," she said, "It's a hot day."

And a perfect day to just sit back and watch him glide through each lap in his pool with each confident stroke. Matt had swum laps in the morning when he had spent more time here switching to swimming in the ocean when he moved into his beach house.

"I might hit the Jacuzzi," he said, "Want to join me?"

"Did you cool it down first?"

"Yeah," he said, "It should be just about perfect."

And with that, he got out of his chair and walked on over to turn on the jets before stepping into the relaxing waters. The doctor had recommended it for his ribs and C.J. knew she should be pleased that Matt had decided to follow at least one of the doctor's orders.

"Why don't you join me," he said, "It's kind of lonely in here."

She looked at him dubiously.

"You're keeping your swimsuit on right?"

After all, he had spent many an hour in the Jacuzzi located in the penthouse suite naked as the day he had been born. She had long grown used to it, not that she hadn't ever peeked. I mean what woman could resist and she never called herself a saint. But she tried to be discreet about it.

"I promise I won't take it off."

She sighed.

"Houston, I wouldn't want to deprive you…"

"Just come and join me," he said, "and will discuss it in here."

She took off her sheer wrap and after stretching her arms over her head, went to step into the swirling currents that hit just the right temperature on a hot day. They sat directly opposite from each other and she leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the heat from the soon and the swift coolness of the water around her body. Matt just watched her, thinking about how beautiful she looked and how much concern she had shown towards him since his injury…no actually since his broken engagement with Elizabeth.

But then she had always been there for him when he needed her as he tried to be there for her.

"It's really nice," she admitted, "How your ribs feel?"

"Just fine…there's nothing really wrong with them."

She sighed.

"Houston, you broke them…"

"Cracked them," he corrected, "There's a difference."

"Well the doctor said horses are off limits either way," she said, "You might not care but some of us would hate to see you puncture a lung."

"C.J. you really don't need to worry," he said, "I can handle myself cracked rib or not."

She snorted.

"You were about to get on the back of old Bonkers," she said, "Maybe you should have done it so he could have knocked some sense in your head."

She didn't sound that upset with him, just irritated.

"C.J. forget about that for a moment," he said, "Enjoy the Jacuzzi, isn't it relaxing?"

She had to admit that yeah, the water felt great the way it enveloped her body which had been filled with tension ever since she had gotten up and had heard he had left his bed and had set out to get on that damn horse.

"Houston...you're going to get past this," she said, "You know you will and somewhere out there, is a woman who will accept you for who you are and love you. And in your case, there's probably a flock of them."

"They just want a good time," he said, "I was looking for more with Elizabeth."

She rubbed her shoulders trying to get the kinks out of them and he noticed.

"C.J…why don't you let me help you with that?"

His tone made her wary. She wondered if he wanted her to drop her guard so he could persuade him in his decision to do something else dangerous and even reckless to escape his heartbreak. After all, it had only been a matter of months since the wedding that never took place.

"With what?"

"With your shoulders," he said, "You look so tense. Did I really do that to you?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Houston and no, you did nothing but worry me with your behavior," she said, "I do care about you and I don't like to see you hurting even though I know it's part of life."

He sighed.

"I'm over Elizabeth and I realize marrying her would have been a mistake," he admitted, "but believe it or not, I do want to settle down and have a family of my own some day but I don't want to give up my investigative career to get there."

She started to laugh and he looked at her quizzically.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh Houston, you sound just like me," she said, "I have the same struggles that you do, figuring out how the hell I'm ever going to balance a husband and children with my chaotic lifestyle."

"Chaotic?"

"You know what I mean," she said, "We work all hours of the day…and night and we travel on a dime to anywhere in the world and the hours at the office and…"

She hesitated with the next part but he figured it out.

"And explaining to my wife why I spent so much time with this gorgeous associate of mine."

She smiled, pleased by his words but his words definitely resonated in other ways.

"Tell me about it," she said, "It's hard enough to explain to my boyfriends my relationship to you which is both quite simple and very complicated."

He smiled.

"Sounds like we both have the same problem."

She shrugged.

"Maybe…but after your aborted wedding with Elizabeth, I started doing some thinking that I'm going to figure out how to make it work…I'm going to make time in my life to find someone and settle down a bit."

Matt's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding…but C.J."

She narrowed her eyes.

"But…what…look I'm still going to be as committed to the agency as I've always been," she said, "I just want something more in life."

He nodded, digesting that.

"And you know every time I've faced death, you know been lying in the hospital from one bullet wound or another, I really feel it keenly that I want my own family."

He heard wistfulness then, because he knew she had no blood relatives left and had lost her parents at an early age. He had lost both of his parents including most recently his father but he still had an uncle and a cousin.

"We'll always be family no matter what."

She smiled again.

"I know…but I want a husband and some kids some day and I'm not sure how much longer I want to wait…You almost died on your own wedding day."

That had been true but it had all worked out except he hadn't gotten married. But here he was, sitting in a Jacuzzi with his best friend who had on a very nice bikini and his ribs didn't even ache today.

"I'm right here," he said, "and I'm about to offer you a massage because your muscles are just screaming for it."

"Maybe…but I meant what I said," she said, "In fact, I'm working out the timeline right now."

He did hear a tone of urgency in her voice and didn't know where that came from. She was still very young and had years to get down to business but something clearly had been on her mind.

"Oh?"

She nodded.

"Six months from now I'm going to be in a relationship that's going somewhere."

His brows rose.

"Wow…you don't waste any time."

She inched closer to him.

"I might just take you up on your massage," she said, "At least your exes like Candy the massage therapist have left you with some very useful skills."

He moved closer to her and began rubbing her shoulders, which were indeed very tight under his fingertips. He softly rubbed the surgical scar from a bullet she had taken for him, which had faded in the past year.

"So you going to just keep your eyes open or are you going to advertise," he said, " or any of those sites."

She wrinkled her nose.

"No, I'm just going to ask my friends if they know a guy and if he'll fit my criteria list."

"You have a list?"

"Oh yes, Houston, I did a spreadsheet and everything," she said, "In fact, I could give a PowerPoint presentation on my mission."

_Mission?_

He scratched his neck.

"C.J. something's missing here…"

She opened her eyes which she had closed after his wondrous fingers had incited her into a state of bliss.

"Like what?"

"Like spontaneity, like when two people meet and want to get to know each other," he said.

"Houston, I'm not interested in a fling," she said, "Been there, done that and I'm ready for something better."

He pondered that.

"Six months…a lot could happen in that period of time," he said, his mind working.

She smiled as his hands hit a sensitive knot of muscle in her back and smoothed it out fiber by fiber.

"That's nice…and Houston it's true, but I've decided to be a master of my own fate and put together a schedule."

He sighed. Whatever had influenced his friend to take this path had to be something significant.

"You're going to have them lining up, because I can't think of a woman who…"

"Yeah well, there's the risk of getting too close to them and losing them," she said, "or having them turn out to not be what you thought."

Ah, both Carl and Robert had left their indelible mark on her.

"Loving someone always carries risk," he said, "I've learned that lesson too but you shouldn't let that happen."

"True…but what about you," she said, "What do you want to do in the next six months?"

He gently lifted her hair and rubbed the nape of her neck, enjoying that task too much. Damn, if his long-time friend didn't have soft skin and her hair…well…back to rubbing the tension out of her shoulders.

"I don't think I'll be getting married," he said, "So what is your list of requirements for prospective candidates?"

"Well…that they're honest, that they've got good hearts and they're not any of the following, murderous sociopaths, control freaks, and anyone who's jealous of a woman who has a great male friend."

He nodded.

"That sounds good," he said, "but what about careers, hobbies, and all that absolutely critical stuff?"

She pursed her lips.

"I want a man who loves what he does so much he can't bear to leave it but he's not married to his job and I like men who like well outdoor activities like camping, hiking and horseback riding. He's got to love horses…"

"And frogs of course," Matt said, "because when it really gets serious, he's going to have to meet Rupert and Hildegard."

She laughed.

"Of course…that. And a sense of humor to help him get through the rough patches and a soft touch, got to have good hands…"

"Like this?"

He hit a sensitive spot in her neck.

"Ah yes…like that…"

His eyes sparkled.

"How about indoor activities?"

Her face flushed nicely.

"Houston…that's a little personal don't you think?"

"But it's very important in any relationship let alone a marriage."

"True…but I think I'll leave that one blank until later on."

He nodded.

"Okay well that's a start," he said, "And it's six months right?"

She looked at him funny.

"Yes…but why is this so interesting," she said, "You don't think it's strange do you?"

He shook his head.

"No..not at all," he said, "sounds like a plan to me. Anything I can do to help?"

She looked at him pointedly.

"I can handle my own personal life but thanks for the massage."

"Any time," he said, "I'm going to get a bite to eat, would you like to join me?"

She considered it and nodded, reaching for her towel. They both stepped out of the Jacuzzi and dried off before reaching for their wraps. She ran the towel through her hair, which hung loosely around her shoulders. He already knew how it felt beneath his fingers.

He wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders and she leaned against her friend as they headed into the house.

She thought, her new life plan had just begun and she had to keep finding ways to keep Houston off of Bonkers until his ribs healed.

He looked at her thinking.

_Six months, and so much work to do. _

Because after all, inside his mind, an idea began to germinate into a plan of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

The Plan II-updated this FF story and I'll see what happens. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the feedback!

* * *

**(Six months later)**

C.J. shot Matt one of her looks.

"How are we going to get out of this one?"

He winked back.

"We'll put our two great minds together and figure out something."

The two of them were locked up inside a freight car on a train going somewhere at about 40 miles an hour. This setback on the latest case they were handling hadn't exactly been in the game plan. They had been trying to follow their mark through a train yard and when he started chasing after them with a powerfully packed machine gun, they had fled and leapt into the nearest empty train car without thinking about it or what their next move would be.

Now they had spent the last hour sitting on some sacks of grain that had been stacked inside of it. Thankfully the car hadn't been refrigerated given that they wore jeans and jerseys. She didn't want her last memories on earth consisting of shivering to keep warm while they froze to death.

"You going to be okay," he asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"As soon as this train stops and we can get out of here," she said, "Wherever that will be."

"Hopefully not all the way across the country."

No, that definitely wouldn't work because that could take days and they didn't have food or water…but they did have credit cards, frequent flyer mileage and money. She looked at her watch and made a face.

"Damn, I have a date with Mark in about an hour."

He watched the mixture of emotions play out on her face.

"You still are seeing him?"

She looked at him sharply.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

He paused, trying to find the right words.

"Because you had a fight with him and walked out just last week."

She sighed.

"Oh that…"

"Yes that."

"Houston, we discussed it and decided to try over again."

Matt listened to her and knew that she had given this guy too many chances but it wasn't for him to judge. After all, she had that ridiculous timeline going that she had set for herself in the Jacuzzi months ago. He had watched as she had tried out Lance, Phil, Jack and Scott in the past six months and none of them had panned out. And Mark, he had serious reservations about this businessman, he just couldn't put his finger on them but he knew that like the others, he just wasn't right for his best friend.

"Okay…but no, I don't think you're going to make your date with him tonight."

She sighed but didn't seem too perturbed about it. After all, she had always been a realist and knew that if she were on a train speeding each minute further away from L.A. with an unknown destination than any chance she had to get to California Kitchen in West L.A. by eight in the evening had gone out the window.

"Can you reach him on your cell?"

"No signal," she said, "I tried to call Roy and couldn't call out."

So had Matt and a few other phone numbers but he hadn't thought to call his own date that night.

"Damn…I had tickets to take Buffy to the Hollywood Bowl tonight."

C.J. arched a brow.

"Buffy?"

He nodded.

"She's a receptionist for that dentist who fixed my tooth last month," he said, "She asked me for my card when I crawled out of there."

C.J. struggled not to laugh. Matt's dental phobia had become legendary among the employees at his Century City office building. He always claimed to be busy to make an appointment but his bluff had been called when C.J. had a statuesque blonde show up one night with dental kit in hand to take a gander at his mouth. One filling later, she had given him her card and they had dated for two torrid months. A long stretch in Matt's romantic history, C.J. mused, most of the women who crossed paths with him lasted nary a month. The guy might be her life-long best friend but he had always been a player except for twice in his life when he had been engaged to two very beautiful and different women.

"She'll understand," C.J. said, "After all, in her career, she could be called away at any time for a dental emergency."

"I don't know," Matt said, "She's already complained about the last time I stood her up on the Myer caper."

"Houston, you had to fly off to Brussels on a dime to solve that case," she said, "That's part of what you do and any woman worth her grain is just going to accept that."

"Easier said than done as we both have learned," he said.

"True…but if she's really into you, she'll understand when we finally get out of here and back to L.A."

That didn't appear to be any time soon as the train kept speeding over the terrain without any signs of stopping or even slowing down. The hours passed and they both knew that nightfall had probably occurred and the day's frenetic activities began to catch up with them.

"You tired?"

She looked at him, slumping from where he sat.

"A little maybe," she said, "It wouldn't hurt to take a nap but not for too long."

"Agreed…maybe an hour," he said, "I'll set my watch."

She set hers too and they both tried to make themselves comfortable on the bumpy bags covering the floor of the train car. She sighed as she tried to make one of them into a pillow while he watched.

"You know C.J…I might have trouble falling to sleep in these conditions," he started, "Why don't you come over closer to me."

She looked at him dubiously.

"This isn't another come on, is it?"

He held up his hands.

"I swear…I just need to get comfortable to get some much needed rest."

She sighed and began to move closer to him, and soon enough he wrapped his arms around her and damn, it did feel nice. He always did when he embraced her and held her close. They stretched out and tried to make themselves comfortable on the bumpy grain sacks.

"How's that," he asked.

She took a deep breath.

"Not bad cowboy," she said, nestling her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

He closed his own and stroked her arm.

"I could grow used to this," he said, "not the being stuck inside a moving train part but this…"

"Houston…you'd better stay awake," she said, "The last thing we need is for the train to stop and we get caught trespassing. Murray's not going to be happy if he has to post double bail."

"Yeah I know, he'll be going on about how our double arrests will influence stock futures when they hit the papers."

C.J. didn't think that it would be quite that bad but Murray had a tendency to get stressed out. If he passed out, it might not hurt to have smelling salts handy for a good whiff of brandy.

"Where do you think we are," C.J. asked.

Matt thought about it.

"I have no idea," he said, "We should have crossed a couple state lines by now."

"I just hope we don't stop in the middle of nowhere and have to do a lot of walking," she said, "I'm not sure we're dressed for a serious hike."

He stroked her arm thoughtfully.

"It's going to be fine," he said, "You'll see…except we'll both have to find a way to explain this all to our jilted dates."

She sighed.

"I don't think Mark will understand any part of this," she said, "and I don' think he'll believe that I was caught in a train car with you and well, nothing happened."

Matt frowned.

"Does he seriously believe that we'd be getting frisky as they call it trapped inside of a moving train car? What's the matter with some people?"

She snuggled closer to him.

"Well, this is kind of strange," she said, "Most people don't wind up in spots like this one."

"True…definitely true but that's the kind of life we lead."

She couldn't argue with that and she wouldn't change a thing about it even though their demanding and unpredictable careers did hamper their social lives. But what could be more rewarding than working on cases that helped people reunite with family members, recovered lost valuables and solved murders? Of course, sometimes like now they wound up trapped in some plane, train or automobile heading off in some unknown direction left to sit and come up with a plan.

But how to explain that to Mark who probably had given up on waiting for her at the restaurant? That damn cell phone didn't work now and she had no way of letting him know she hadn't just blown him off. Especially since she was essentially cuddling up with her best friend who had his arms wrapped around her at the moment.

"C.J…"

"What Houston?"

"So do you think this Mark guy is going to be the one that you've been looking for?"

She had wondered that herself and well, she hadn't come up with an answer yet.

"It's still too early in the process," she said, "Maybe it will work out."

Matt didn't understand that logic at all, because if Mark was the right guy for her, then she'd just know it by now. Himself, he doubted it, he thought that this latest boyfriend just wasn't good enough for her. But he kept that to himself because if he did bring it up, they'd wind up arguing over it like with Lance, Phil and Jack.

"Work out, that doesn't sound too promising."

She sighed again.

"Houston…I have to be…careful about this," she said, "I don't want to jump feet first like…we did with this train car for example."

"I see," he said, "but it seems to me that if you truly loved him, you would just know it and wouldn't let anything get in your way of happiness."

"Love him, who said anything about love," she said, "I'm just looking right now at compatibility. The rest will come later."

Ah, the lawyer in her, the one who had been trained by one of the top law schools in the country had asserted itself again. But her legal mind wasn't going to make her happy, if her heart wasn't really in it. She adjusted herself in his arms and tried to get comfortable.

"I just want to have more in my life than work…"

She drifted off into sleep, the day catching up with her and he stayed awake a bit longer thinking about what she had said and how much more she deserved.

* * *

Murray paced in front of the two of them where they sat in the lobby of the penthouse suite of the office building in L.A.

"This latest escapade has cost us dearly," he said, "Five thousand dollars bail…apiece…hundreds of dollars in transportation costs including airfare…a hefty donation to the National Railroad History Museum which I didn't even know existed and…"

"We get the picture Murray," Matt said, "It's all over and done with and we're both back here."

"And some guy named Mark called for C.J. from some five-star restaurant asking for her," Murray said, "I had no idea what to tell him. I don't think he'd believe the truth."

C.J. sighed.

"I'll handle him," she said, "Be back in a sec."

Matt watched her go and then looked up at Murray who just shook his head.

"What did you think you were doing," Murray said, "Climbing into a railcar and taking a free ride on it like some bum."

"Murray, how's the company holding up?"

Murray brightened a little bit.

"Well keeping this episode out of the press must have helped because the stock's climbing steadily this morning since the merger last week."

Matt nodded as a redheaded secretary name Maureen came up with some papers for him to sign which he did absently.

"Murray, everything's fine and C.J. and I fixed it with the client."

The vice-president made an exasperated sound.

"I'm still trying to explain to the owner of the Buena Ventura Hotel why you and C.J. were posing undercover as security and rappeling down the side of the building into rush traffic."

Matt remembered that well. It had been to investigate some jewelry thefts which were believed to be an inside job so through a contact, the two of them had worked undercover for a week. Yes, the last part of that case had been a bit hair raising with someone trying to take shots at them while all of them were dangling 14 floors above the streets of L.A.

What unnerved Matt was how rushed C.J. said she felt after they had reached the ground from their rappeling and had decided after that case had ended to go white-water rafting with her then boyfriend Jack who never really recovered from that weekend trip.

C.J. returned, frowning.

"I guess Mark and I are through."

She didn't sound all that disappointed, Matt noted.

"I'm sorry…"

What else was there to say seeing as she didn't look all broken up with it. She just shrugged.

"That's okay…I've met up with the next man on my list and Julian and I are going to the concert tonight at the Sunset Club."

Matt blinked, thinking that was indeed fast.

"C.J. you and I…we just got off of a plane after spending some hours in some backwoods jail…"

"So what Houston," she said, "I'm going to shower, get dressed and have a great time tonight."

Then Matt remembered something that had been nagging him.

"I think I've got tickets for that same concert tonight," he said, "Buffy I think it is."

She rolled her eyes.

"Houston, you've got to keep that black book of yours straight."

He grew indignant.

"I don't have a black book," he said, "I don't know what makes you think that I do."

"You do get around…not that there's anything wrong with that of course."

He just looked at her standing in front of him, looking none the worse for wear after the frenetic day and night they had just spent together, which hadn't been all bad.

"Maybe we could go together," he suggested.

"You mean double date," she said, "Julian and I were planning on going to dinner first."

"So were Buffy and I."

She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Okay, I'll run it past Julian and if he's okay with it, we'll be at the Kontiki Lounge."

"The what…I was thinking of hitting a barbecue place."

She shrugged.

"Julian's into sushi but you and Buffy can do whatever you want," C.J. said, "We'll see you at the concert then."

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room while Matt watched.

* * *

The four of them sat at the same table at the Kontiki Lounge, eating sushi and drinking chai tea. What Matt really wanted was a nice cold beer straight from a bottle and so did C.J. for that matter but they sorted through the different menu offerings making their choices.

Buffy clapped her hands.

"Oh I read about this place in _Variety_ magazine," she said, "I can't thank you enough for bringing me here."

"It's nothing," Matt said, "C.J. offered to invite us to join her and Julian here."

Julian didn't look too happy about that. He kept looking at Matt sizing him up but C.J. paid plenty of attention to him.

"Well Houston, I know it's not barbecue but how bad can it be?"

Matt didn't really want to answer that question. The food was okay enough if it didn't really fill him up but he'd really kill for something besides this weak tea, something a lot stronger. Julian shot him a challenging look.

"So Matt you're loaded with money and you still run around and spy on people all day."

Matt and C.J. looked at each other. Matt cleared his throat.

"That's not all that we do," he said, "but surveillance and stakeouts are part of the job depending on the case."

Julian sniffed.

"Sounds low brow."

Buffy squealed.

"I think it sounds exciting," she said, "Could we like go on a stakeout after the concert?"

C.J. smiled diplomatically.

"That's not exactly how it's done," she said, "and I'm taking tonight off from work."

Buffy shrugged.

"It's okay…we don't really need you to come with. It's a great chance for Matt and I to spend some time together alone…we were apart for two whole days."

Matt grimaced.

"Buffy…C.J.'s right…I don't like to mix business with pleasure."

Buffy pouted.

"Oh Matt…I hope we're going to do some cuddling after listening to music for a couple hours."

C.J. raised a brow at Matt wondering where the hell he found this woman. She had been a cheerleader for one of the local professional teams but she couldn't remember which one. But Buffy hadn't taken long to get on her nerves.

"Well Buffy, it's going to be a long night at the concert, it's a double bill."

Julian pulled on his tie.

"It's supposed to be quite good," he said, "I've been eagerly awaiting it for weeks."

C.J. looked at all of them and picking up her purse, got up from the table.

"I'm going to freshen up," she said, "I'll be back."

Buffy apparently thought that C.J. wanted her to go with and maybe engage in some girl talk in the bathroom because she excused herself as well, leaving the two men alone.

C.J. looked in the mirror and thought this night would never end. She liked Julian really, but she believed him to be pretty dull. She just needed a few moments to collect herself and then she'd be ready to face the rest of the evening. What was wrong with her, he was a great looking guy, with a good career as a neurosurgeon and he seemed to be easy going enough. But nothing had sparked between them, was that really important anyway?

She decided she would evaluate the situation during the next couple of hours and then decide whether or not to see him again or to cross him off of her list.

"Really happening place," Buffy said, while reapplying another layer of mascara.

"It's…nice."

Buffy smacked her lips.

"Matt's really hotter than he looked in the magazine," she said, "Good looks, thick wallet and everything in between."

C.J. looked at her.

"He's a lot more than that," she said, "He's genuinely nice, he's funny and he's a great friend."

"Huh, well I'm not interested in being friends with him," Buffy said, "So do you have any tips on how to please him in the sack?"

C.J. almost dropped her purse. Say what? Why did women always follow her in the bathroom on double dates and ask her the same question? As if because she and Matt were life-long friends, she knew what he liked from the women he bedded. She really had no clue but the question had grown tiresome.

"Well, I don't kiss and tell."

Buffy's eyes widened.

"I understand…but you know a lot of guys go wild when I put on my cheerleading outfit and twirl my pom poms."

Oh lord, C.J. thought, where did Matt find this girl? Oh yeah, in the VIP section after a Lakers game. So she tried to be diplomatic.

"You could give it a try."

Buffy nodded.

"Definitely, I can only imagine what's underneath that suit."

Oh, the bathroom had gotten stuffy. C.J. reached into her purse for her lip stick.

"So how long have you and Julian been at it?"

C.J. flashed Buffy a pithy look.

"Like I said, I don't kiss and tell."

Buffy took out her brush and teased her hair up a bit. C.J. left the bathroom and bumped into Matt.

"You have your hands full with that one," she told him.

"C.J. I just got a phone call from our client."

She tilted her head.

"Not the one in connection to that rail trip we just took," she said.

He nodded.

"He wants us to meet with him in downtown in an hour."

She rolled her eyes.

"But I'm on a date…and so are you."

"This sounded really important," he said, "and I think we should get going."

She ran her hand through her hair.

"Dressed like this?"

"You have your change of clothes in my trunk right?"

Damn that's right, she had done that since they never knew when they'd have to take off at a moment's notice so she packed up a kit and stashed it in his car just in case.

"Okay, I just have to explain this to Julian and take a rain check on the concert."

He sighed.

"I'll have to do the same with Buffy."

"It's a shame Houston," C.J. said, "I think she had big plans for you tonight."

Matt didn't look too thrilled at that news.

"I'll go tell her."

He started to push the door.

"Houston, you can't go in the woman's room."

"Yeah right…I'll see you in five by the Porsche."

She nodded and went to break the news to Julian, wondering what this meeting with their client would be all about, hopefully there would be a break in the case.

If not, she was going to so bust Matt's ass. After all, she had put herself on a deadline to change her life and the clock was still ticking…


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter of this strange story….

* * *

They sat stuck in traffic on the way to the meeting with their client. Cars had stopped in front of them and back of them as far as they could see in downtown L.A.

"How long have we been sitting here," C.J. asked.

"I think it's been an hour."

"The opening act should be hitting the stage at the Bowl now."

Matt looked ahead as the light turned green in the intersection ahead of them.

"Hopefully Julian and Buffy are having a good time," she said, "I don't think I'll be seeing Julian again."

Matt thought the neurosurgeon for all his advanced degrees was an idiot if he would not give her another chance.

"You liked him?"

She sighed.

"He was fine I guess, but I had hoped…"

He looked over as she glanced out of the window.

"He's not worth it if he's going to bail after one broken date."

She looked over at Matt.

"That's what I thought," she said, "but I still have a few men on my list."

Matt wanted to find that list and toss it out the window. He thought C.J. was going at this all wrong with this dating thing. You couldn't find someone who'd cut the mustard from an internet dating site, like .

"C.J. have you ever think about ditching that list?"

She looked at him suddenly.

"Why would I do that," she said, "Dylan's next."

Matt turned the car off of the gridlocked street into a dimly lit side street.

"Are you sure this is the right direction," she asked.

Matt peered through the windshield.

"I think it's just ahead," he said, "That building over there."

Ahead of them stood the two story concrete structure that constituted an office building that housed several different businesses. Their client owned several galleries in different cities and also had a late night radio show on one of L.A.'s alternative stations.

Matt pulled the car into the lot and parked in the visitor's section. They locked up after getting out and started heading towards the darkened building.

"There's no light inside," C.J. noted.

"Maybe he's in the back of the building."

* * *

They walked up the steps to the front porch and rung the doorbell. Inside, they could hear some rustling of blinds and footsteps and then the door opened. Alex Mondrian looked at them warily and then his mouth lifted in a slight smile. He stood as tall as the doorway and had salt and peppered hair, which framed his angular face. His body looked very fit from playing racquet ball and squash.

"You came…"

Matt and C.J. walked into the front room.

"You called and said you wanted to meet with us."

He led them to set down around a coffee table, and C.J. admired the artwork hanging on the walls. Mostly late Renaissance.

"Nice collection," she said.

He smiled wider.

"I collected them from auctions and galleries mostly in Europe," he said, "It's amazing what you can find at an artistic version of a garage sale."

"You've been at it for a while then," Matt said.

He nodded.

"Since I finished grad school at Yale," he said, "It's an addiction. Once you acquire your first painting, you can't stop."

C.J. smiled.

"I can see that."

"That painting that was missing, it was one of my favorites," Alex said, "Not the most valuable of course but a sentimental one."

"I see…we thought we caught up with the art thieves," she said, "but we got sidetracked."

"A few hundred miles," Matt added, "but we have a general area to look for it to pop up."

That was the nature of the beast he thought, a piece of art wouldn't stay in the shadows or under wraps for long before the thief would think about either fencing it or even seeking out unscrupulous art collectors to buy it.

"Where are you going to look for it," Alex asked.

"San Francisco would be my best bet," Matt said, "That's the tip that we'd gotten before we ran into those toughs at the train yard."

"Okay…so when do we get moving?"

Matt looked at C.J.

"We've got some groundwork to do," he said, "I don't anticipate any movement before the end of the week on that end."

Alex nodded.

"Well call me if you need anything," he said.

"We'll do that," C.J. said, "Nice to work with you."

"You can call me whenever you want," he said, "Maybe we can get together."

C.J. looked at him and thought that could work. He was great looking and they both came from Ivy League graduate schools.

"That'd be nice," she said, "after this case wraps up."

"Of course," he said, "I look forward to that."

Matt watched the two of them and then stood up.

"C.J. we'd better get going," he said, "We've got a lot to do"

She looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I've got some crosschecking to do on the latest information we received," she said, "Hopefully it's good news."

Alex took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"I look forward to a successful resolution to our working relationship," he said, "and the beginning of another relationship with you."

She smiled and he released her hand as she and Matt walked to the doorway. They said goodbye to their client and headed back to the car.

Traffic proved to be lighter on the way back to the office and the car soon reached the major street straight back to the building.

"He really seemed determined to bring this case to a close," Matt noted.

C.J. seemed distracted.

"I guess so," she said, "He seems like an interesting man."

"He really liked you," he said, "You going to see him after the case is done?"

She shrugged.

"I might if things with Dylan don't work out," she said, "and maybe Nathan."

He looked straight ahead.

"I doubt I'll be seeing any more of Buffy," he said, "I hoped she enjoyed the concert."

C.J. hid a smile.

"She really was looking forward to showing you her pom poms."

"Her what?"

"Never mind…I guess it's getting late."

* * *

Matt saw the familiar building up ahead and drove towards the underground garage. They parked their car in the empty lot and headed towards the elevator. The suite looked empty as they walked out and C.J. headed to her office to get on the computer. Matt headed on downstairs to get ready to take a soak in the Jacuzzi in the suite. He always did his best thinking while relaxing in the soothing waters and headed up the stairs with his towel.

C.J. had gotten herself some wine from the wet bar and settled on the couch, with her feet bare and tucked beneath her as she gazed at the computer screen. She looked up as Matt removed his robe.

"Are you…"

He grinned.

"No…though I could if you ask…"

She shook her head.

"I've had enough excitement for one night," she said, "I don't think I could handle anymore."

He took off his robe and she admired his rugged body as she always did when she had a chance. She couldn't help herself, what woman could? But she looked and didn't touch and Matt stepped into the Jacuzzi and sat down, closing his eyes to fully enjoy the release of his muscle tension.

"Sure you don't want to join me?"

It looked tempting but she could get into way too much trouble sitting in there with him. She had too much work left to complete and the minute she changed and stepped into the swirling waters, he would dare her to do some silly thing guaranteed to make her blush.

"I'll pass," she said, "One of us has work to do."

"You know what they say about all work and no play…"

She chuckled.

"Houston, you relax in the Jacuzzi and I'll look up those case files."

"Doesn't seem fair that I have all the fun."

She glanced over at him, tempted but reminding herself…trouble lay ahead if she succumbed to his request to join him.

"I think the painting's going to show up in one of those underground auctions."

"Perhaps," he said, "Did Chris book us a hotel suite close to the action?"

"Yeah…we got the executive suite for honeymooners," she said, "We're posing as a couple."

That piqued his interest. He wondered how much acting they would have to do to sell themselves in those roles.

"That means…"

She put up her hand.

"No it doesn't," she said, "Unless you want the bride to put the groom in the doghouse."

His brows rose.

"That might be fun," he said, "More cozy if you make it for two."

She shook her head at him, thinking he had to be serious; they did to adequately prepare for this assignment.

"Are you packed?"

He stretched his arms behind his head.

"I think so," he said, "I never know what to take to these indoor jobs. The rappelling gear of course is mandatory."

"Houston, I think we should only do that as a last resort."

He caught her grin though and remembered how much she had enjoyed it. The adrenalin rush that had filled them both after they had reached the ground and then had unhooked themselves and ran after their mark.

"Alex will be there too," Matt said, "That should make things more interesting."

"Why," she said, "He's just there to identify the painting."

Matt didn't say anything but he wasn't quite sure that he even trusted the art collector. It wouldn't be the first time a client tried to play them for fools. They both had friends or lovers who had even turned out to be on the wrong side of a case. A few painful lessons had been learned for both of them.

"Houston, is there something you aren't telling me?"

He hesitated.

"I just think we need to keep our eyes open…about everything."

C.J. nodded thinking that always made sense but Matt seemed preoccupied about something in this case…or someone.

"Chris booked us on the train."

Matt glanced over, surprised.

"We're not taking the jet?"

C.J. shook her head.

"There's a guy we're supposed to meet and he's going to be on the Starliner."

Matt sighed, closing his eyes again.

"I thought we were finished with trains for a while," he said, "You know it might be part of our bail to stay off of them."

"Only applies to freight trains Houston."

"We going coach or business class," he asked.

"We got a cabin," she said, "It's a long trip especially since we're taking the historic train."

Matt had read about it in the Sunday section of the newspaper. Some eccentric millionaire had located the old train cars, dusted them off and then had them refurbished before donating them back to the company to do trips for the upper crust of society.

C.J. thought it sounded like a lot of fun. Especially since they would be traveling in much more comfortable accommodations than the last time.

"The cabins are nice," she said, "they fold out into berths and there's a mini bar."

"We have a reservation in the dining car to meet this guy," Matt said, "But there's not much information on even what he looks like."

C.J. shook his head, remembering how much she loved this job even though it did mess with her social life. But who knows, maybe after they finished the art caper, she might have a chance to find out if any sparks fired up between her and Alex. He looked promising enough to bump quite a few of the remaining men off of her list.

Except for one, but she had to put him out of her mind. She hadn't really included him on it anyway had she?

* * *

Buffy had called him and left a message at the office to pick up where they had left off but he had decided to tell her that he was leaving town for a while. She didn't seem too upset and said that Julian had turned out to be a good stand in for him.

Chris and several other secretaries had crowded around him for signatures on various documents and he had deftly done them all in order. Murray waited on line one to ask him why he and C.J. had decided to head off to San Francisco on such short notice.

"Well see it's like this Murray, we have this really interesting case…"

Murray sighed.

"Not again," he said, "Houston, you're supposed to be at a strategic session for the Mallory/Clark merger in a couple days in San Diego."

Matt pulled at his collar.

"Murray I'm going to have to miss it but you know the file backward and forward."

"Houston you can't…"

"Murray, you'll be just fine," he said, "You've spent hours practicing anyway for the final production."

Matt could sense Murray preening on the other end.

"Yes I have," he said, "Okay Big Guy, I'm ready to handle everything, no need to worry."

"Good Murray," Matt said, "C.J. and I will be leaving on the train to head up to look for that painting."

Murray paused.

"I never knew either of you were that into art," he said, "The trip will be good for both of you."

Matt hoped it would prove to be successful at finding the location of the missing painting and getting it back. He hadn't been sure that adding Alex to the mix had been a wise idea. After all, he still wasn't sure how much he trusted the guy. And no, that had nothing to do with the fact that he had taken a shine to his beautiful associate.

He looked over at C.J. who was handling a phone call from one of the men on her list.

"Nathan, I'm not going to be able to make the movie premiere," she said, "I've got a prior engagement…no it's not with another guy…"

She shook her head at having to explain once again why her job came before her date. But really she had to begin setting some limits or she wasn't going to come close to even achieving her goal. As it was now, she had to extend her deadline out several more months at least.

"Is that Nathan," Matt asked.

He had gone to pour himself some Scotch as it had been one of those kinds of days. He wore dark jeans that hugged his build in a way that attracted her attention and a long-sleeved jersey with the sleeves rolled up. Another casual day at the office for the employees who worked inside the building including C.J. She wore a knit top that flattered her curves and hung softly over her faded denim. She wore her hair up which put her hoop earrings on display.

"Yeah…I had to cancel our plans because of this case," she said, "I'm really not good at this dating game."

He rubbed her shoulder.

"Things will settle down in a while," he said, "Why don't you take some time off after we finish this case?"

"Maybe I'll take you up on that," she said, "Maybe Alex will be up for something."

Matt arched his brow, surprised at the mention of their client. Was she really thinking about making him the focus of her five-point plan?

"You really like him?"

"He's the entire package Houston," she said, "He's nice, he loves what he does and he's sure not bad to look at."

"He's sure interested in you," Matt said, "but how well do you really know him?"

She looked him in the eye.

"How well do you really know Buffy?"

"Good point…but it's different," Matt said, "I don't think you should jump into anything with this guy."

She folded her arms.

"I'll consider your advice but you're acting like I'm two steps away from hitting the sheets with him and I'm far from it."

He looked away for a moment.

"It's none of my business," he said, "I just care about you and don't want you to get hurt."

She nodded.

"I feel the same way about you," she said, "So take it easy with Buffy."

"Oh she's hooked up with your concert date," Matt said, "They might have a good time together."

"Yeah…maybe," C.J. said, but a part of her wondered why she never would seem to make it work.

Matt put his empty glass down on the bar.

"We'd better wrap up some loose ends before we leave tomorrow," he said, "We've got a long trip."

The train ride would take almost 24 hours. They would leave the afternoon and be in the train station in the heart of San Francisco late the next morning. Besides meeting with their contact, she planned to catch up on some reading she had put off and relax in the cabin.

Matt looked over at her and thought about sharing close quarters with her for the long trip. They had done so before but somehow this trip felt different. He felt irked that C.J. had appeared so enthusiastic to hook up with Alex. Somehow, he felt that to be a mistake, better that she get together with someone like…no he couldn't be thinking about that. Not with the woman who had been his closest buddy for so many years but who had never strayed outside those lines with him.

They had flirted with those boundaries several times but one or both of them always pulled back. But somehow, he wondered if this case they worked on that would take them up to one of the most exciting cities in the country would turn out somewhat differently.

Because she was just too beautiful to resist.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the latest update of this FF story. The muse, she's crazy this weekend with the intense heat wave. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

The two of them boarded the train the next day and tried to find their reserved cabin.

"This one looks so much more comfortable than the last one we rode," Matt commented.

They passed the conductor who was dressed in an old-style uniform and walked down the narrow corridor of the rail car.

"It looks very impressive," C.J. said, "Look at the décor on the walls and the trim."

They walked and looked at the numbers on the door. It had been a hectic day already as they had a last minute meeting with Murray via phone conference to settle before they decided it would be quicker to take the helicopter to Union Station rather than try to navigate the busy streets. They landed on a helipad on a nearby building owned by a family friend of Matt and then they took one of his friend's car the several blocks to the station. Hundreds of travelers flocked the front of the station being directed by security and when they walked inside the historic building, they saw a similar site. People crashed in the chairs to wait, lined the bagel shop and the resident bird population fluttered around the rafters.

They stood in line, already having their tickets but were soon ushered to another line for those who booked cabins. Both had dressed casually for travel but they planned to dress up for their dinner meeting with their contact.

"Houston, I just want to crash for a little while," C.J. said, "Then maybe look around."

Matt nodded, thinking that sounded like a plan. They finally reached the right cabin and used the card key to access it. The inside of it looked spacious, with two opposing lounges that could be converted into a bed.

C.J. arched her brow at Matt.

"I guess we'll have to flip for it."

"C.J…you can take it," he said, "I'll sleep on the lounge."

The cabin also had nice curtains on the windows and a small restroom which included an even smaller shower.

"It's pretty nice," she said, throwing her bag on the floor beside one of the lounges and sitting down on it. She reached to take off her shoes. Matt put his bags down and sat down as well, across from her. They eyed the fruit basket and C.J. walked over to it to get an apple, tossing one to Matt.

"Nice…is that wine?"

Matt picked up the bottle and examined it.

"Not a bad vintage either," he said, "We're traveling in style."

C.J. smiled, stretching out on the lounge while eating her apple.

"Better pillows too, not bags of grain."

He looked at her critically.

"I think you used me as your pillow as I recall."

"True…you weren't so bad either," she said, "I can see why the women like you."

He rubbed his eyes.

"Buffy called before we left," he said, "She and Julian are seeing each other so she said he had called to let me down easily."

C.J. chuckled.

"That was nice of her," she said, "Face it Houston, your tendency to have to take off from your dates at a moment's notice is going to put a damper on your social life especially since most of the time you leave, it's with me."

"Buffy did ask if you…we were seeing each other outside of work."

C.J. sighed.

"See, I've had three men I've dated in a row, all from the list, ask me the same thing," she said, "but they should just understand that just because a man and woman work together, doesn't mean they're sleeping together."

Matt stretched his legs out while looking at the activity outside his window.

"Well, we have slept together quite a few times."

"Not quite what they're talking about Houston," she said, "but nothing's happened between us and those we date should understand that and just accept it."

He agreed with that and then the train finally started to move.

* * *

C.J. had napped for a while, falling asleep without realizing it and then suddenly waking up to see Matt asleep on his lounge. She got up and stretched, then decided to go pick up something to snack on in the observation level. She left the cabin quietly and proceeded down the hallway, up to take a flight of stairs to the upper deck. The compartment was quite roomy with chairs and tables, where people played cards or worked on laptops. Glass surrounded on the sides and a huge skylight dominated the ceiling. Raindrops had splashed across it and C.J. noticed that the sky appeared grey and forlorn over the neighborhood that they breezed past each second.

She walked to the bar where they sold light snacks and drinks and brought a wine spritzer which tasted a bit fruity and then walked back to a seat where she could gaze out the window. A man dressed in a dark business suit sat alone in a seat towards the rear of the car. C.J. sat down and stretched out, looking out into the rain as emerald green hills replaced the previous urban scenery.

Matt probably would be out for the rest of the afternoon. He had spent hours the previous night doing the final recognizance for their trip and he had been very tired. A few hours of napping would make him right. On the other hand, she had felt groggy when she had awakened but walking for a few minutes had invigorated her.

"Excuse me," a man said.

She looked up and it was the man in the dark suit.

"Is there a problem?"

He shook his head and she saw that he looked quite handsome with ink black hair combed back and a muscular frame.

"I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look sitting by the window," he said, "I'm Simon West."

She looked at him then shook the hand he offered.

"I'm…Claudia Jackson," she said, remembering her alias, "I've never seen a train so impressive."

"Ah she is, isn't she," he said, "I'm going to San Francisco on business and you?"

She smiled.

"I'm traveling up to the Bay Area with my husband Guy," she said, "We're on a second honeymoon."

She thought that was how their back story went for the latest characters they would be playing in this case. Looking down at the wedding band which was on loan, she thought she'd played tougher roles than this in her past.

"San Francisco is one of the most romantic cities in this country," Simon said, "You'll find there's much to enjoy, much to see."

She nodded.

"It's our second visit," she said, "We're going to all the sights in between doing other things of course."

He smiled back at her.

"I can imagine…a lovely lady like yourself…I hope he realizes how lucky he is," he said.

"Oh he does and when he doesn't I'm there to remind him."

He chuckled easily enough but C.J. noted some tension in his face, a trace of wariness in his eyes. Clearly something lay hidden there.

"How does he take care of a woman like you?"

She almost rolled her eyes at him but held them in check.

"We both work," she said, "In fact I make more money than he does…you see he's the creative mind and I'm the business mind."

"I see…so you involve yourself in business deals?"

She looked up at him.

"If they're prudent ones where I can get a lot more return than invested, then yes."

"I agree with your reasoning," Simon said, "I'm looking for a good business deal myself. I'm into well known painters…"

C.J. smiled, as she listened to him.

* * *

Matt woke up and looked around the cabin. He looked outside and noticed that rain had sprinkled the window and that the scenery had changed to more rural. C.J.'s novel was on her lounge and she had clearly left to go look around the train.

His cell phone rang.

"Hello Murray…"

"Hi Houston…I'm just calling to tell you that the final paperwork for that merger is done," Murray said, "Do you want me to fax a copy to your hotel?"

"No that's fine. It can wait until I return but do send a copy to the other partners in the deal in case they haven't received theirs."

"Will do… How's your trip?"

"It's going smoothly," Matt said, "We'll call you when we arrive at the hotel."

"Fine…and Houston, I did put some money aside from the business account for bail if it becomes necessary."

"I don't think it's needed but it never hurts to be prepared."

He said goodbye to Murray and decided to go check out the train himself. It had been years since he had traveled on the heritage train.

The corridor had been filled with people earlier but looked empty too. He walked up the stairs to the observation deck and saw C.J. talking to a gentleman. She saw him too and smiled at him, turning to say something to the gentleman sitting with her.

"Honey, did you have a nice rest?"

She got up and wrapped her arms around and him, kissing him softly on the mouth. Her lips only brushed against him but he liked how they felt. And he kissed her back, as she stroked his back.

They broke it off after a moment and then she took his hand in her own and turned to look at Simon.

"This is Guy…my husband."

Matt looked over at Simon, sizing him up and C.J. patted for him to sit next to her.

"We're just talking about business deals," she told him, "but I told him that you're of more of an artistic bent."

He looked at her and then nodded.

"I leave the business talk to the little missus," he said.

She raised a brow at him and he just smiled back just for her.

"Well…yes…I'm totally lost when it comes to discussing art," she said, "so I pretend to listen to be polite."

Simon looked at both of them.

"I see…well your charming wife had made this afternoon a most enjoyable one for me," he said,

Matt ordered a Scotch from the attendant who approached them.

"Very nice view outside," he said, "Weather's taken a turn I see."

Simon nodded.

"It's like this at this time of year," he said, "but it makes everything so green."

"I agree," C.J. said, "and honey, having such an artistic…bent, you can see all the possibilities for expression."

"I mostly paint horses," Matt said, "and I'm branching out into landscapes."

"I see," Simon said, "Did you bring any work of yours with you?"

"I'm strictly a hobbyist painter," Matt said, "An amateur but I collect various paintings from different eras."

"So do I," Simon said, "I'm going to check out a couple of galleries in San Francisco to add to my collection."

"That sounds promising," C.J. said, "Guy's going to tool around a couple places but we're here for other reasons."

Matt nodded.

"It's time to get the little lady pregnant."

C.J. almost dropped her wine glass.

"Excuse me honey?"

Matt winked at her.

"In between visiting all the tourist sites of course," he said, "but we're on a tight schedule here."

She nearly kicked him beneath the table and Simon looked at them a little oddly.

"I have to apologize to you for my husband's…frankness but he's been awfully stressed lately."

Of course Matt didn't miss a beat.

"That's what this trip's all about," he said, "to help me relax which I plan to do with my beautiful wife."

Simon furrowed his brow. Trying to figure them out no doubt, C.J. mused; Matt certainly was embracing his role very much. But he really needed to tone it down, not go overboard. Maybe a little nudge with the foot…

Matt looked up at her in surprise.

"Why honey, I thought we were going to wait until later…"

She sighed.

"Guy…darling…isn't the scenery breathtaking?"

Matt looked at the woman in front of him and couldn't argue with that.

"So you two have been married long," Simon asked.

The two of them looked at each other.

"Five…"

"Six…months," C.J. said, "Guy, you're not counting the original wedding with the justice of the peace."

Matt nodded.

"We couldn't wait…so we went to City Hall to make it official," he said, "and then held a ceremony a month later for family and friends right on the beach at sunset in Maui."

C.J. found herself envisioning that and lost her train of thought.

"Oh yeah…right…it was so lovely."

Simon nodded.

"I can imagine," he said, then looked at his watch, "Well I've got a conference phone call to make. It's been nice meeting you."

* * *

They said likewise and he walked away. C.J. turned to look at Matt.

"I could just…"

"Shhh darling, we're supposed to be blissful newlyweds here," he said, "Come on over here closer."

She looked at him side wise.

"Like hell I will," she said, "I can't believe you made that comment about…"

"Getting you pregnant," he finished, "Yeah…I thought that worked quite well."

She just stared at him, arms folded.

"Maybe we should have picked another cover," she said, "I don't think this is going to work."

"Of course it will," he said, "Besides it's too late now."

He did have a point there, and he amplified it by putting his arm around her and drawing her close. She just sighed and rested her head against him as they looked out the window, at the scenery flying right by.

"By the way, you sure know how to knock a guy off of his game," he commented.

"What…?"

"That kiss you just planted on me," he said, "Really something."

"Houston…it was just a friendly gesture," she said, "Hardly my best."

"We could…"

"Drop it or I'll drop you."

He let it rest but the feistiness it brought out in her just encouraged him to file it all away for a later time.

"How's the wine?"

"It's actually quite nice," she said, "This is actually quite relaxing. The past few days have been…hectic."

He agreed.

"We've got that dinner meeting and then I heard there's some dancing," he said, "or we could head back to the cabin."

"Maybe we should do that," she said, "We've still got a lot of planning to do before we reach the hotel."

He had to agree with that but there was no reason why they couldn't have some fun.

"How about a little dancing and then work?"

She looked at him funny.

"I don't know…"

He brushed the hair out of her face.

"What are you doing…."

He raised a brow at her and smiled.

"This…"

And he kissed her again, and this time his lips lingered on hers. She relaxed into it because after all, it was part of playing the role of newlyweds in public right? It was part of the case they had taken up involving a missing painting and a tendency towards spending time on trains.

He released her finally and they looked at each other. Then his eyebrows waggle.

"Gribbit…"

Oh she so wanted to drop kick him about now but there were too many witnesses. So she did something else.


	5. Chapter 5

Another installment up of this FF story. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

"Houston…"

He looked over at her.

"Hmmm?"

She moved closer to him and damn if she didn't kiss him back, right on the lips. And damn, it felt even better than the previous one. It lasted longer too, and this time he closed his eyes, enjoying it. But she finally released him and then while he recovered, she looked him squarely in the eye.

"I'll see you around…honey."

And then she stood up and walked away leaving him alone in her wake. His head spinning, he just tried to figure out what had happened and what to do next. Because this masquerade they were pulling had begun to go in an interesting direction. But he had clearly ticked her off and she let him know it in a rather innovative way.

He had made that reference to an old joke to break the tension but she clearly hadn't appreciated it. Still she knew they had a job to do ahead of them and let him know that clearly. He looked around the observation deck and saw that it had thinned out. He decided to return to the cabin though hopefully C.J. had forgiven him.

C.J. had showered in the cramped bathroom and had changed into the formal dress she would be wearing for dinner. Not overly fancy but stylish enough to fit the dress code for the sit down restaurant in the dining car. Matt still hadn't returned but as she stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair she wondered how to continue this charade that they were married. Yes, it was a better cover than if they both went singly but the stress it caused, she could do without.

Now the kissing they had shared had been something else entirely, very enjoyable more so than she had anticipated but he clearly had been joking. Of course, he had only kissed her because their cover as newlyweds required it and then he had made that ridiculous joke. Just like he had done when they had kissed after that frog jumping contest though she was a little older and wiser now. Back then, she had thought that Matt had felt more than friendship at least at that moment in time but it had just been a way of responding to her admitted efforts at flirtation. But it's not like they never engaged in that even though they kept their hands off each other.

She smiled though at the look that had been frozen on his face when she released him, as if he were going to say something back to her but appeared too shocked by her sudden actions.

Suddenly the door opened slowly and in he walked, and he still had his mind on what had happened earlier judging by the way he looked at her.

"Houston, I'm not going to attack you," she said, "I was just trying to make a point."

His mouth dropped open as he studied her. She looked absolutely beautiful all dressed up as she usually did, but even more so with that trace of mischief in her hazel eyes. The trace of a smile on her lips, the same pair that had tempted his own not long ago.

"You look…"

She walked past him to go find her shoes.

"Houston…you need to get ready for that meeting and I have to tell you…that shower's quite small."

He cast a glance in its direction.

"I'll manage…and I hope we can recognize this guy when we see him."

"I think we'll just know who it is like we usually do," she said, "Remember, he's going to be looking for us…Guy and Claudia Jackson…"

He nodded.

"Yes I know," he said, "but we're going to have to be awfully convincing."

She arched a brow.

"I think we showed that on the observation deck to that Simon character."

"Yeah well, I don't think all was as it appeared with him."

"You think Houston?"

He sighed at her attitude but the man although smooth in his demeanor had given some small hints away that he was way too interested in them and their reasons for going to the Bay Area which was why he had tried to throw him off with the pregnancy comment.

But if C.J. had poured her wine in his lap, he couldn't really blame her for that.

"Did he just bump into you?"

"No he came over and struck up a conversation with me."

"I wondered if he believed our cover."

She shrugged.

"I thought we handled it pretty well," she said, "Now run off and get ready for dinner. I'm hungry and our contact's probably waiting."

So he went to do just that.

* * *

An hour later, he and C.J. entered into the magnificent dining car, decorated with great care and style to resemble a dining car from an earlier era.

"C.J. I can't believe that you bumped into me by accident."

She rolled her eyes on him.

"It wasn't on purpose," she said, "beside's I've seen what's under that towel before."

He looked at her intently.

"When?"

Her eyes had a mischievous glint.

"I'm not telling…besides it's not like I saw very much just a little backside and we're supposed to be married after all."

"True, but married couples are supposed to be doing some things we aren't doing too," he pointed out.

She just shook her head at him. They waited for the host to come over to seat them while looking around the room for their contact.

"I think we're supposed to request to sit with…Smith…Jones…"

"Tyler," she said, "That's the name of the party we're meeting," she said, "It was written down on the planning sheet."

The host finally came over and they gave him the instruction. He smiled and told them to follow him. They walked to a table towards the back where an older man with a beard sat there gazing at a menu. He looked up at them puzzled as they slid into the seats across from him.

"Maybe I help you?"

Matt and C.J. looked at each other, was that part of their script for interacting with their contact?

"It's us…Guy and Claudia Jackson," Matt said, "We're here to discuss a deal…You are Tyler aren't you?"

The man nodded.

"Well we're here to pick up some information on a painting," Matt continued, "It's coming up for auction at some location in the Bay Area pretty soon."

The man put down his menu.

"So you two are married then," he said, "I thought the people I was meeting were single."

C.J. shook her head.

"No, I've been chained to this guy for a while now," she said, "We had this absolutely gorgeous wedding…actually we had two of them but the last one was epic."

Matt turned to her.

"Now I'm not going to argue with that honey buns," he said, "and we've been living in wedding bliss ever since."

C.J. nodded.

"Well mostly, but he has some really strange habits..."

Matt cleared his throat.

"I don't think Mr. Tyler is here to discuss out marital state," he said, "It's about the business of acquiring a painting that's come up for sale."

The man looked at both of them and his watch.

"So are you an interested buyer," Matt asked, "or are you just going to witness the action?"

"The what?"

"You know to see who actually puts up enough cash to take it home with them," Matt said, "We were told you had some information."

The man sipped his wine.

"Really…by whom?"

"By…"

"Excuse me," the man said, raising his hand, "Who the hell are you two?"

Matt and C.J. looked at each other, not sure how to answer that. Maybe their contact hadn't been completely briefed on his assignment.

"We're here about the painting…"

The man chuckled.

"I'm here to meet my girlfriend," he said, "Now you're wife's very beautiful indeed but not exactly my taste in women."

Matt's eyes widened.

"Then you're not…"

"My name is Tyler," the man said, "but I'm not expecting to meet a couple just my girlfriend and her college friend for dinner."

Matt and C.J. stood up, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Our mistake then," she said, "We're sorry to waste your time then."

The man nodded and they walked away from the table. C.J. looked at Matt.

"So we're supposed to meet with some guy named Tyler and he knows nothing about us."

Matt sighed.

"We must have gotten the instructions mixed up or some wires crossed somewhere."

C.J. folded her arms.

"Yeah I think so…unless…"

Matt had the same thought.

"That Simon guy earlier was the contact and he's playing a trick on us," he said, "but if so why?"

"Most likely because he's working for someone else, or he's playing two sides against each other?"

Matt nodded. He knew anything was possible in an assignment such as this one. The undercover jobs were always the most complicated cases that they handled. If a mistake had been made, it wouldn't be the first one and if someone like Simon was being duplicitous, then that would make matters murkier.

"Let's sit down and get something to eat," she said, "It looks delicious at any rate and then we can figure out what to do."

They sat down at a nearby table and the waiter didn't seem to mind, bringing them some water and menus. They both ordered steak and side courses of a tossed salad and French onion soup.

"Do you see our friend Simon anywhere?"

C.J. had looked around and shook her head.

"He's probably busy doing something else why we wasted our time here."

"I wonder who he really works for," Matt mused, "There's so many players at this party, it's hard to keep them straight."

"It's going to heat up even more once we reached the hotel."

Matt thought that at least then more of those pulling the strings behind this caper might have to step forward and expose themselves. Hopefully that would make their work somewhat easier. But now to focus on more pressing matters like how lovely his associate looked.

"That dress is amazing," he said, "It…"

She smiled.

"I know…I bought it off the rack at Saks."

"It certainly does…fit well."

She stopped herself from chuckling at him, because yeah it did mold to her figure that she kept fit with kickboxing and yoga. But the look on his face, really who did he think he was kidding? She wasn't about to fall for another one of his attempts at humor, being totally wise to him now.

"Houston, your suit looks very nice on you too," she said, "even though you look like you'd rather be in jeans and a casual shirt."

He hadn't pulled on his collar yet but his restraint hung by a thread.

"Well I'd rather be back on the ranch on a horse than sitting here," he admitted, "but things could be worse."

She nodded.

"Sure they could," she said, "Besides we're on a very nice train on our way to one of the nicest cities in the country. We could of course be back at the office reading stacks of files."

"True…"

"And at least we're on a train with better accommodations."

The waiter brought them their food and they dug in because they were starving. C.J. looked out the window into the darkness, wondering where they were then.

"The wine's really nice," she said, "and we still have that bottle to crack open in our cabin."

Ah yes, the one that had come with the fruit basket that sat in their cabin.

"About the sleeping arrangements," she started.

"C.J. I told you that you can get the bed."

"Houston, you're not sleeping on that cramped lounge seat," she said, "There's plenty of room for both of us."

Matt arched a brow.

"Well, we are married," he said, "and I promise to keep my hands to myself."

She listened to him and knew that he had met it, though a fleeting thought had hit her that it would be much better if he didn't, because…oh she had to push away that thought right now. They were best friends and to take it even further than that, might compromise their close relationship. A sexual interlude no matter how brief just had no place in that scenario even though sometimes situations like this one sorely tempted her.

"I'll do the same," she said, "after all, we're both very tired from all this excitement."

He smiled.

"I'm not that tired," he said, "in fact after dinner; I'm up for some dancing."

She appeared to consider that and her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought and then she nodded.

"Okay…maybe for a little while," she said, "After all, we don't know when we'll be able to do this again."

They finished eating their food and they ordered a couple pieces of chocolate cheesecake for dessert which was so decadent, she absolutely knew she had to do some exercise to burn it off and of the options available on a moving train, dancing appeared to be the safest. That's what she told herself as they headed to the party a couple of train cars away from the dining car.

There were couples there already dancing to retro music and hanging out near the food and drink tables. He looked at her and offered his arm.

"Would you like to dance?"

She looked at him a bit warily.

"This is just for show right?"

"Of course…that Simon character could be anywhere on this train and anyone else connected to that painting as well."

She nodded and she took his hand as they walked to the dance floor. There he placed his arms around her waist and she rested her hands on his shoulder as they began dancing to the music, as the train continued towards what awaited them in San Francisco.


	6. Chapter 6

The latest is up, hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading and the feedback!

He flipped on the light switch to their cabin in the train, to illuminate its darkness. The soft light filled he compartment and C.J. just looked at him.

"I think it's safe don't you?"

He just sighed. Their foray onto the dance floor had been more eventful than he had anticipated. The train had stopped suddenly, due to a fallen tree on the railroad tracks from the rain storm. Everyone had to stay inside while a crew had been hard at work removing the obstacle. Matt had looked at his watch, wondering how long this interruption would delay their arrival in San Francisco. He and C.J. had milled with other passengers in the aisles for a while and then headed back to their cabin.

"I didn't think the storm hit that badly," she said, "Of course, we're inside here and traveling."

"They said that gale force winds hit the region that we were passing through and just knocked the old tree down on the tracks."

She nodded.

"Well why we wait, why don't we have a nightcap," she said, "We've got a mini-bar and that complimentary bottle of wine waiting."

He went to dig out the bottle of wine and some glasses.

"Where's the…"

She handed him the corkscrew from the basket.

"They've got everything you can think of in this basket to keep a couple very busy," she said, "Different cheeses, dark chocolates and…"

"And what?"

Her face turned just the littlest bit pink. She tossed him one.

"You know what they say about not going into the rain without a raincoat…"

"Well, you can never be too prepared," he said, "are you really embarrassed?"

She sat down and took a glass of wine from him.

"No, I just think right now a sewing kit might be more useful," she said, "I think I tore my dress when everyone fled the dance floor."

"Yeah it did empty out quite fast didn't it?"

Right when they had been in the middle of a slow dance to one of her favorite romantic ballads actually, not that it mattered what song had been playing while they danced because they were just close friends and they were acting as part of their assignment. Playing the role of a newlywed couple, to cover their real intentions.

Not that there had been anyone to watch really because Simon hadn't been anywhere to be found but he might have an accomplice.

"It's nice in here," she said, "I could grow used to it."

"Me too…"

She cleared her throat.

"Well the wine was delicious but I'm ready to turn in," she said, "We'll both need to be rested up before we reach the station."

He took off his jacket and prepared to unbutton his shirt, after doing like with the cuffs. She shot him a look before he got too far.

"You're not going to do something crazy like sleep naked are you?"

"What's so crazy about that," he asked, "but no, I have no plans to do that tonight unless you'd like me to do so."

She shook her head.

"Why would I want you to do that?"

He finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off, showing off his nicely muscled chest. Nothing that she hadn't seen many times before given his tendency to sit in his office Jacuzzi buck naked. All the women who worked in the penthouse suite had grown used to it and pretty much ignored it though like her, they did peek once in a while. What woman wouldn't, at a body like his, but she had never followed through on any temptations that invaded her mind. She had always managed to pull the reins on her own libido. And Matt of course had never been tempted given all the women who already flocked around him keeping him satisfied.

"What about you," he asked, "What will you be sleeping in tonight?"

"I brought something…my nice flannel pajamas."

He shook his head.

"I can't believe that," he said, "You should have at least packed that blue silk pair."

Her eyebrow arched.

"Why do you care so much Houston," she said, "as soon as I hit my half of the bed, I'm going to sleep. This day's just too full of excitement."

Matt watched her as she went to the mini-closet to get her bed clothes, and wondered why she had bothered with the flannels. It wasn't even the winter season and the train if anything had been a little on the warm side or maybe that was just him.

"Houston, you look a little flushed," she said, "You feeling okay?"

He nodded, getting up to find his pajama bottoms. He pulled out a blue pair with pinstripes. She saw them and put her hand over her mouth.

"Houston…"

He looked up at her.

"What's so funny?"

She bit her lip.

"Nothing…are you going to wear those to bed?"

"I can't sleep naked so these will have to do."

"They look…cute."

By the expression on his face, she could tell that having to wear clothing to bed might just have been too large of a sacrifice to him and she couldn't blame him because she didn't really wear flannel pajamas at home either. But they would both survive this experience just fine, after all this trip was about business not pleasure.

He pulled his dress pants off and C.J. politely turned her back while he slipped them on. He did like while she changed into her pajamas.

"Don't you dare peek," she said, "I know you…better than you know you."

He sounded offended.

"I wouldn't think of it," he said, "Are you done dressing?"

"Just about…"

She buttoned up her top and he turned around to look at her, standing there with those pajamas that she usually wore when she had been sick. Her dark hair fell loosely in waves around her face and she just looked at him quizzically.

"What's wrong…"

Oh absolutely nothing in his opinion. After all, he had always known her to be a beautiful woman no matter what she wore. She kept herself in amazing physical condition and she flattered whatever clothing she wore. The flannel pajamas even molded to her figure but he got her message.

"It's just as well no one can see inside her."

She looked down at her pajamas.

"Yeah, hardly makes us look like newlyweds," she said, "but behind closed doors we're just best friends the way we've always been."

He nodded in agreement of course but his mind wandered again wondering what it would be like to touch her, to feel her soft skin beneath his fingers. He couldn't help it, he was a guy after all and in front of him stood a very attractive woman. And in his adult life, he had known many women of great beauty but she…somehow had been different in a way that he couldn't describe.

"Good night Houston…"

He watched as she slipped beneath the light covers of the bed after they had both prepared it. She placed a pillow beneath her head. He just stood there until she looked at him.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

Not in a come hither voice as women had done with him in the past, but just a companionable tone that she might have used if they were going out to lunch or something. He climbed beneath the covers after she made room for him. She looked over at him with a smile.

"See you in the morning."

She slipped to sleep even before the train started moving again. But for Matt, it would be a long night where his own slumber would elude him.

The station filled with people when the train pulled into its slip. C.J. and Matt had spent the morning strategizing in their cabin after grabbing a light breakfast in the dining car. They hadn't seen any more signs of Simon and figured he had his own planning to do before they all reached the hotel.

"Are you ready to go," she asked him.

He picked up his bag and they headed out of the cabin to the exit, slipping into a long line of debarking passengers. They walked quickly through the station to go rent a car to take to the hotel which was in the historic section of the famed city.

They checked out their rental and after getting the keys, went out to find out in the lot.

"Do you think we're going to have any time to ever check out the sights in this city," she said, "It's always been business for us."

"Maybe one of these days," he said, taking her hand as they reached the car.

They put their luggage in the trunk and got inside the stylish BMW to drive away. C.J. noticed Matt looked a little bit weary.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

He thought, no not really because his mind had been filled with thoughts of…but he looked over at her and knew she would be concerned if he had lost his acuity due to lack of sleep.

"I'm just fine," he said, as they pulled out of the lot into a busy street lined with airline terminals.

They drove on towards the hotel and C.J. marveled at the sights rolling past them. She had been to San Francisco several times but only on business. She had always wanted to return and do the tourist thing but she knew it wasn't going to happen on this trip. Still, this assignment looked interesting and probably would wind up being quite memorable.

The sun shone brightly much different weather than they had experienced on the train ride and they finally reached the hotel where a valet offered to park their car. They walked inside the spacious and very old-style lobby to check in, producing appropriate ID for their aliases. A woman looked sternly at them for a moment and they waited, but finally she nodded and gave them their room keys.

They walked through the lobby taking in the guests to see if anyone stood out. C.J. sighed when she noticed a familiar face across from them. Christina, the international model who had been one of Matt's old flames sat at a table next to a man who looked like her agent and they were in an involved discussion.

"Look over there…"

Matt looked and his eyes widened as he saw his college sweetheart who had reemerged in his life two years ago on a murder rap. He had found the real killer, stopped her from going to prison and then they had ridden away from each other literally on horseback. That had been when the frog jumping competition had taken place and afterward, he had planted that kiss on her. The one which became the joke.

"You want to talk to her?"

He sighed.

"I'll have to eventually to tell her not to call me by my real name."

"You can't tell her about the case," she said, "But just explain that we're traveling under different names."

"C.J. that's just going to spark her curiosity," he said, "Don't worry about a thing. I'll come up with a great back story."

She knew he didn't like lying to his ex but sometimes their work required something less than honesty on all fronts.

"Why don't you go talk to her and I'll head up to the suite?"

Matt looked at her and nodded.

"I'll be up there soon."

She placed her arms around him then and brushed her lips against his own. He didn't react in surprise because after all, they were playing married. But he did respond back and she did seem to enjoy that.

"I'll definitely be up there soon."

She nodded and turned to head to the elevator and he proceeded to walk towards his ex-girlfriend who looked up in shock when he approached her.

"Rooster, what a surprise!"


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Matt looked up to see Christina's bright smile as she looked up at him.

"What a surprise this is," she said, going to embrace him, "What are you doing here?"

He hugged her closely.

"I'm here on business," he said, "What about you?"

She sighed.

"I'm here on a modeling assignment," she said, "Got a couple shows here, a photo shoot for _Cosmo_ and then I got to fly to Seattle to film an ad campaign."

"You sound busy…"

"Oh it's been nonstop since I got a new agent," she said, "I have a _Vogue_ cover hitting the stands."

He noticed the wedding ring.

"So you married that guy after all," he said, "The senator?"

She nodded but her eyes looked distant.

"Six months now," she said, "Sorry I couldn't invite you to the wedding but it was private and a lot of security."

"That's okay…as long as you're happy."

She looked away.

"He's so busy with his work and I travel all the time but we're trying to make it work," she said, "How about you?"

"I'm here with C.J."

Her eyes widened.

"Oh you mean you two ended up together?"

He shook his head.

"We're working on a case but we're not here under our names," he said, "We're Guy and Claudia Jackson."

"Oh you mean as in married?"

"Yeah newlyweds actually," he said, "So if you see us…"

She looked puzzled and then nodded, understanding.

"I call you by your aliases," she said, "You really live in a different world than most people."

He couldn't argue with that but he wouldn't give up the life he had chosen and he suspected that Christina felt the same way.

* * *

C.J.'s eyes widened as she walked into the impressive looking suite. The living area connected two bedrooms which were both stylishly decorated in different color patterns. Some French doors exited into an impressive balcony with what looked like a hot tub. She walked out and gazed out over the breathtaking view of the bay and the city. She returned back inside and sat on a lounge, looking into the complimentary gift basket.

Clearly for honeymooners, she said putting it aside and stretched out on the lounge. She felt tired all of a sudden and closed her eyes. She and Matt had to head out to dinner at the hotel's restaurant and look for anyone who might be interested in the missing painting. But in the meantime, she could take a nap. Matt no doubt was still downstairs chatting it up with his ex; Squeaky he called her, the woman who didn't like frogs. How anyone not like the adorable creatures, there could be no accounting for some people's taste. She slowly began to drift off.

Matt had entered the suite and had seen C.J. asleep on the lounge. He took his baggage and put it aside one of the bedrooms, before going to the mini-bar and grabbing himself an orange juice. After all, it still was too early to hit the Scotch though he was sorely tempted. Seeing Christina had reminded him of the interlude they had shared years ago, even before she had come back into his life to get herself cleared of murder charges. She had looked just as beautiful but he detected sadness in her eyes as well. He went to the complimentary basket and looked inside it. Just about everything a couple needed and a few things he hadn't thought of, but the fruit looked nice so he picked out an apple.

He walked outside to the balcony and enjoyed the view. Under different circumstances, he would have loved to come to the city to have some fun. San Francisco after all had many great places to visit including restaurants. The Fisherman's Wharf, Golden Gate Park and even places to take a boat out and do some deep sea fishing, relaxing out in the ocean with a cold beer in hand.

But he had work to do here and that's where his focus needed to be and he knew it was only a matter of time before the characters all came together in the same place.

He heard footsteps behind him and saw that C.J. had woken up and joined him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

He nodded and she stood beside him, her hands resting on the rail looking outward.

"I'd love to come here some weekend and walk the streets looking at all the different places, maybe take a ferry out and explore Alcatraz."

His eyes widened.

"The notorious prison that no one's escaped from," he asked.

"Houston, it's a museum now," she said, "and then I'd go to the Wharf, just all the hot spots and play tourist."

"Alone?"

She smiled.

"No, I'd find this really great guy that I would share it with," she said, "Walking down the street hand in hand during the autumn when the leaves turn golden on the trees. Riding the streetcar up and down the steep hills and have dinner at that nice fish restaurant on the edge of the pier while the sun sets in the horizon."

"How about going sailing in the harbor?"

"That too," she said, "and we'd have dinner on the deck, a bottle of champagne chilled on ice and some steaks and crisp potatoes."

That sounded great to Matt but who would this man be?

"Met this guy yet?"

She sighed.

"Oh I don't know," she said, "You know how busy work keeps me. It's kind of hard to find someone."

"Yeah I know," he said, "These cases have kept me very busy lately."

"But your ex is here," she said, "I haven't run into any of mine yet."

"She's on some modeling gigs, but she didn't seem really happy about it."

"Does she miss you do you think," she asked.

"I doubt it," he said, "I think she misses her husband. They hardly see each other."

"So she got married then," C.J. said, "That must have been something, to actually take that step."

He looked at her suddenly.

"Anything I need to know about?"

She chuckled, patting him on the arm.

"Houston…you know that's not happening," she said, "although it's been kind of fun playing at it. The real thing must be so much harder."

"But wasn't that your plan when we sat in that Jacuzzi months ago," he said, "To find someone, get married and have children."

It wasn't easy for him to even get the words out and he didn't know why but she didn't notice, as she kept looking out at the scenery below them including the water.

"What about you Houston?"

That question caught him off-stride and he had to think about it.

"I don't know…I don't think I'm at the stage of my life with everything the way it's been to think about it," he said, "but I do plan someday…"

"To get married and have kids, though being a man you get the easier part."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"I'd make it as easy as I could," he said, "I'd go out on those midnight runs and rub my wife's feet."

She thought that sounded kind of nice.

"You'd really do all that?"

"Why yeah, it's kind of not fair that the woman goes through most of it," he said, "For the guy, it's a lot of fun and a lot of waiting…"

"A lot of watching the woman blow up bigger and get moody," she said, "A lot of guys complain about that."

"Well, the way I see it, they're not thinking straight and need to have their heads examined."

C.J. agreed but then again, all the changes that took place during pregnancy, they could be overwhelming.

"I just want someone who can handle all that and me in case I do act like I'm possessed."

He suppressed a smile.

"You're going to be just fine," he said, "You're going to look beautiful just like you do know."

She furrowed her brow.

"Houston, maybe you need your head examined."

"Why, any guy would say the same thing."

Well, she didn't care about any guy but she did care about him and his words pleased her but why was that so?

"We'd better think about getting ready for dinner," she said, "We don't know what's going to happen."

"I'm wondering if Simon or anyone else is going to show their faces," he said, "I'm ready to meet this cast of characters."

She went inside to find her dress clothes and Matt followed. She pulled out her blue dress, with spaghetti straps and ruffles on the bottom. His eyes lit up.

"Oh you brought my favorite…well next to the red one."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's for the occasion," she said, "and if we have to chase anyone, it'll accommodate that much better than most of the rest of my formal wear."

"I guess I'd better go dig up my black tie," he said, "as much as I…"

"Hate wearing it and would rather wear jeans," she said, "It's only a few hours Houston, after dinner's over, you can change into your play clothes."

His brow arched.

"Why we doing some playing?"

"I might go check out the roof top pool," she said, "It's got a waterfall and some nice surroundings."

She went to go change and he thought that going to the pool later on might not be such a bad idea. A nice way to unwind after a stuffy party.

* * *

C.J. walked into the restaurant in her stunning blue dress. She like its simple elegance and comfortable feel. Matt liked the way it molded to her curvy figure and accentuated her lightly muscled shoulders. Matt of course wore one of his dress suits and the waiter just nodded at them as he went to seat them in a table inside the posh restaurant. He saw Christina sitting with an older gentleman at a nearby table and standing by the bar…Simon.

"Look who's here," she said, "Wonder if he's meeting anyone."

Matt wondered which side the guy would be playing since he seemed so interested in them but Matt suspected he was in the market for some fancy artwork.

They ordered their food and sat back and enjoyed the festive atmosphere. Many couples and pairs of businessmen conducting deals surrounded them.

"This is really stylish," she said, "I read about it in _Sunset_ Magazine but it didn't do it justice."

Simon stood by the bar and didn't appear to be looking in their direction.

"You think he's meeting someone else?"

Matt nodded.

"More than likely," he said, "Maybe a buyer."

"You really think he knows where the painting's located?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."

They started in on their food and sound it very delicious. The wine also hit the spot and Matt poured them each another glass.

"So you enjoying yourself Mr. Jackson?"

He looked at her playfully.

"Oh I don't know Mrs. Jackson," he said, "I think we're spending way too much time out of our suite."

"Well, we do have to circulate," she said, "in case we run into any of our artistic friends."

He sipped from his glass thoughtfully.

"Still…I would have liked to try out some of the nifty stuff in that basket…"

She just rolled her eyes at him and then saw Simon and a redheaded woman head in their direction.

"Elizabeth…"

C.J. had to admit that she had been shocked by the sight of Matt's ex-fiancée especially with another man.

"She's going to blow our cover," C.J. said, "because there's no way she's going to buy the Guy and Claudia story."

Matt sighed, knowing he had to stop the train wreck that was about to take place. Simon smiled when he arrived.

"Ah, I know I'd run into the two of you," he said, "I want you to meet someone, Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth nodded, looking puzzled and her eyes, filled with emotions that were palpable but she said nothing.

"This is Guy and Claudia Jackson," he said, "They're newlyweds coming to this charming city."

"Nice to…meet you," Matt said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she said, "My husband is around here somewhere…but I ran into Simon here."

Matt hesitated.

"Your husband," he asked.

She nodded.

"Hans, I met him during a trip to Amsterdam," she said, "He owns some galleries there and we're doing some shopping in the U.S."

So Elizabeth had gotten married, C.J. thought and was genuinely happy for her but how did Matt feel about it and how would it impact his ability to carry out this assignment? She guessed she would find out but she knew what she saw in his eyes, a myriad of feelings so easily recognized.

"It's good to see you again," Matt said, "It's been a while."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I see you've been quite busy yourself," she said, "I've been reading about your exploits for years. You're quite talented."

"I dabble in painting myself and my works are quite modest," Matt said, "I'm more of a collector."

"I can see that," Elizabeth said, "Well it's been nice to meet you."

Elizabeth and Simon walked away and C.J. just shook her head.

"What is it with you and your exes popping up?"

He looked at his glass.

"She looks quite happy," he said, "Like she's moved on."

"Houston…she's got the right to do that and find happiness in her life," she said, "Just like you do."

"I know…and I've moved on from our aborted engagement…"

Her eyes challenged him.

"Have you…really?"

He pondered her question and found his answer.

"Yeah I have…I know now our marriage never would have worked out," he said, "We're just two very different people who found each other for a brief time but it could have never lasted."

She looked over at him.

"Houston…you'll find someone…really you will and she'll make you very happy and you, her."

He nodded.

"And what about you?"

She sipped her wine.

"Maybe…"

"No maybes C.J.," he said firmly, "You're going to make some man very lucky some day."

She sighed.

"Someday…so much for my plan."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," he said, "You've still got time if you extend the timeline just a little bit."

She looked at him sharply.

"You know something I don't," she said, "Don't tell me, you've got an idea for another blind date. They don't work for me."

He shook his head.

"No something else…"

Simon returned to their table and clearly Elizabeth had found her husband again.

"I've wanted to talk to the two of you," he said, sitting down at their table, "I have an offer to make."


	8. Chapter 8

The latest update is up, thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

Simon looked at the two of them, his face expressionless. C.J. gazed back at him wondering what had passed through his mind but then they had already survived running into Elizabeth who had fortunately not blown their cover. But it had clearly set the tone for the evening and she looked over and saw the expression on his face change towards becoming more critical of the two of them. Matt looked uncomfortable and C.J. had no idea what ran through his mind.

Were there feelings for his ex-fiancée there or was he focused on their assignment? Simon just waited silently for one of them to speak in response to his query, his hands clasped in front of him.

Matt sipped his drink.

"So what's this deal that you've been talking about," he said, "You didn't tell us about it on the train."

"No I didn't," Simon said, "but I was too busy being impressed by the beauty of your…wife."

Matt and C.J. looked at each other and she simply shrugged as if that's what she expected him to say.

"I think we can agree on that," Matt said, "but what are you offering?"

Simon looked at his watch.

"I have a couple minutes before I have to leave on my next client," he said, "but it's about the painting that we're all interested in."

"Oh?"

C.J. looked at Matt's nonchalant demeanor. Clearly he didn't want to give too much away too soon but then neither did she.

"It's part of the auction that's coming up," he said, "the one here that's invitation only."

C.J. and Matt both nodded, not really knowing what he was talking about but they had heard bits and pieces about some secret sale taking place in the past few weeks. After all, that's why Alex had hired them to do this undercover gig but still so much remained unknown to them but clearly not to Simon. Matt looked at C.J. and she read in his face, to play along.

So she nodded at Simon.

"Oh yes…I did read something about it in an email I received from an anonymous part," she said, "I just assumed that's how this kind of business is conducted."

"We're as new to it as we are to marriage."

Simon tilted his head.

"I didn't send any such email if that's what you're thinking," he said, "That's not quite how I conduct business."

C.J. and Matt looked at each other.

"Especially with strangers…"

Matt looked at him.

"Well we're not exactly strangers anymore now are we," he said, "You said you found my wife very charming…"

"And beautiful," C.J. added.

"But you appeared familiar with Elizabeth for having just met her," Simon continued, "and that is all I know about you."

Matt didn't know whether that was good or bad, especially considering the fact that the two of them hadn't gotten married after nearly making it to the altar.

"She seems to have met and married a guy that she can handle," Simon said, "She's always been a rather volatile woman."

C.J. nodded.

"Well Guy can be awfully unpredictable," she said, "He might have met her and forgot all about it. They moved in the same circles in the art world."

Matt glanced at her, thinking that once again, she was thinking quickly on her feet and how much he liked that in a woman.

"That's certainly true," he said, "though you think I'd remember a face like that."

Simon nodded.

"True…there was a time when…well I chose not to take that road because after all she is…volatile."

Matt and C.J. just looked at each other.

"And she did have that playboy that she dabbled around with for a couple of months," Simon said, "I don't remember the name but he couldn't have been that memorable."

Matt's mouth opened and C.J. shook her head slightly at him then put her hand on his.

"Well, that makes sense," she said, "but then that could be said about some men and not others."

Simon smiled at her.

"How true…yet you ended up with this guy when there were probably better candidates out there?"

She shrugged.

"He's too good at…certain things to pass up."

When she said that, she winked at Matt and he just stared at her. Simon just chuckled.

"Oh you are a lively one," he said, "You sure you want to hang around with him?"

She appeared to think about it and then nodded.

"He does grow on you after a while and we're intellectually compatible."

"She has the most amazing pair of…"

C.J. shot a look at him and he cleared his throat.

"Eyes...what did you think I was going to say sweetheart?"

C.J. sipped her drink.

"So about this painting," she said, "if we show up at this auction, will the bidding be open?"

"Why of course…or so I've heard."

Matt's brow rose.

"So it's not your event?"

"Not exactly," Simon said, "I had hoped to have more control over it but even I work for someone."

Matt appeared to digest that.

"Well don't we all," he said, "though myself and honeybunch here are branching out freelance."

Simon nodded.

"Very well," he said, "So are you freelancers interested?"

"Well, that depends on whether or not we've got a realistic chance of getting what we want out of your…auction," she said.

"If you have the bankroll, you'll have as fair a chance as anyone else."

* * *

Matt pushed the elevator button while C.J. folded her arms and looked at him.

"You poured it on a bit thick…"

He smiled.

"C.J. you know that everything on this case depends on our ability to convince the marks that we're a happily married pair of determined but naïve art collectors."

"I know but I think he's beginning to think we're the strangest newlyweds he's ever encountered," she said, "I mean I would think that by now."

The elevator door opened and they got inside.

"Well I guess we're lucky that he's not you," he said, "He's dealing with us isn't he?"

She pushed the button for their floor.

"So what are we going to do?"

He sighed.

"Well we could go up to the suite and check out the complimentary basket," he said, "They've even included body paints in six different flavors."

She looked at him sharply.

"Houston…get serious here."

"I am serious," he said, "The raspberry is really something."

"And how would you…never mind…"

He just looked at her, with her indignation written on her face. But for a second he wondered…after all they were playing newlyweds…but then dismissed that thought. She was right, they had to be absolutely serious here. And where were these thoughts coming from anyway because he hadn't had them before…except for a fleeting moment here and there…after all they had known each other for many years.

"No really, I don't need to know…you're entitled to privacy about your foray into body art."

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it that," he said, "but come on, have you ever thought what it might be like if…"

"If what," she said, "If we…Houston, I'm not having this conversation with you."

He moved closer to then and she felt his fingers stroke her hair out on her face and her breath quickened.

"What…"

And in a second, she had the answer to that question when his mouth brushed softly against hers, at least at first. His hands moved up her arms to her shoulders as he drew her closer against him. Her own body relaxed as it melded to his and she put her arms around him. His muscles in his back flexed beneath his clothes and her fingers.

Oh, he was definitely up to something coming onto her like this out of the view of the people they were trying to fool. But at the moment, she found herself not caring about anything but savoring this moment, crazy or not.

Then the elevator doors opened, not that they heard them.

"Oh."

They heard that and they broke from their kiss and C.J. straightened her dress. Matt blinked his eyes, his heart still racing.

"Elizabeth?"

His former fiancée looked at him, an expression of shock on her face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, Elizabeth it's fine," he said, "It's a public elevator."

She still looked a bit flustered, fidgeting with her hair.

"I was just looking for Hans," she said, "He said he would be coming up soon and he's not arrived."

"Do you think anything happened to him," Matt asked.

She sighed, her eyes flashing with a hint of sadness.

"No…of course not…he pulls these disappearing acts some times."

"Elizabeth if you need any help finding him," Matt offered, "I could…"

She shook her head.

"No I'm sure I'll find him in the piano bar."

C.J. looked at Matt.

"I'm heading up to the suite," she said, "If you want to help her track down her husband."

Matt looked at her.

"C.J…"

She smiled at him.

"I'll be hitting the sack pretty early tonight," she said, "I'm beat from today."

Elizabeth looked at Matt earnestly.

"If you have a few minutes…"

Matt sighed.

"Okay…I'll come down with you."

C.J. nodded and Matt left the elevator to take one to the bottom floor with Elizabeth. The doors closed and C.J. rode up to the suite alone.

* * *

Matt rode down with Elizabeth on a different elevator, his mind on what he had just shared with C.J. They'd been locking lips a lot lately, well much more so than usual. And each time they did that, he would start thinking of the next time.

"Matt…thanks so much for helping me."

He remembered Elizabeth was with him.

"It's nothing," he said, "I'm sure we'll find him quickly enough."

Elizabeth grew quiet.

"I don't know if he wants to come up at all."

Matt shot her a look and the sadness he had glimpsed at before seemed to return full force."

"Elizabeth…you married the guy," he said, "You must love him."

She nodded.

"I thought so Matt but now…he's more married to his work than me."

"How do you know that?"

She sighed and sank against the elevator wall.

"Oh in all those little ways that a wife knows that her husband's checking out on her."

"Do you think he's cheating," Matt asked.

"Not with a woman…his work's his mistress and that's even harder."

He supposed that might be true but he also knew that she wouldn't have married a man she didn't love. After all, they had loved each other and had almost gotten married. So if she married this guy, she must mean it.

"What about you and C.J.," Elizabeth said, "You looked pretty involved in the elevator and there was no one watching."

He didn't respond because he didn't know what was going on between him and his lifelong friend. But the way her lips had felt against his own, the suppleness of her body beneath his hands. And he imagined it would only get better the further they took it. Only she didn't appear to be as eager to do that as he did. But what to do next would have to wait…

"I'm here to help you," he reminded her as the elevator doors opened, "Let's go see if we can find Hans."

And quickly because a woman awaited him on the top floor, who he really needed to get back to, in order to figure things out.

* * *

C.J. had ridden up the elevator, thinking about the man who had just left her to go with the woman he had nearly married to help her find her missing husband. She had felt the conflict within Elizabeth and guessed it had to do with her relationship with Hans as well as perhaps unresolved feelings for Matt. But C.J. really couldn't fault her because she felt as conflicted. Her body still hummed from the sensations which had flooded it when they kissed but her mind urged her to slow down long enough to rationalize her way out of pushing the envelope in her life-long important but very platonic friendship with Matt.

But damn what she had missed by following those ironclad but unwritten rules that governed their relationship. Why had they decided not to break them again? Seriously, right now she couldn't remember and she didn't want to do so. She just wanted to feel his hands on her, and his body against her own, preferably with nothing between them.

She shook her head then reining in that less rational side of her before it could get loose. Definitely necessary before he returned to the suite because they couldn't go down that path because their friendship couldn't survive it, could it?

She paced in the elevator weighing the pros and cons back and forth in her head just like the trained lawyer she had become but she felt loss. Maybe flipping a coin would help…

The elevator doors opened on the floor of their suite and she walked out, searching for her key in her purse.

And that's when someone grabbed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Another installment is up. Thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

C.J. couldn't see who grabbed her at first but the cologne smelled familiar.

"Devlin is that you?"

He released her and she turned around to face him.

"How'd you know?"

She folded her arms.

"I'm conditioned to recoil at your scent anytime I encounter it."

He frowned.

"Oh come on C.J. was it really that bad between us?"

She didn't give him an inch but she didn't kick him like she wanted to do either. The louse really deserved that much after what he had done.

"You were charming and I thought you were even nice until you showed your hand," she said, "And I told you I didn't want to see you anymore."

He nodded.

"Ah yes, you thought I slept with you just to get my hands on the brief for that pretrial motion."

She arched a brow.

"Well didn't you?"

He didn't respond right away. At least he had the grace not to do that. And if he tried to pull any of his moves to disarm her, she really would kick him this time.

"No…not exactly…but C.J. darling, you really have to understand…"

She stood firm, arms still folded.

"No I don't Devlin," she said, "I really think you should just leave now."

He smiled at that and naturally, stayed right where he was, rather than making a graceful exit.

"I don't think that's what you really want."

She sighed impatiently.

"That's exactly what I want," she said, "and why are you here anyway?"

He adjusted his suit.

"I'm here for the auction of course."

"What…"

He pointed a finger at her.

"Now don't play dumb with me sweetie," he said, "I know that you and Matt are here and of all covers, posing as newlyweds. Now tell me darling, has this assignment been under the covers?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Get out of here or I'll…"

"You'll what," he said, "I've decided that I really shouldn't have let you run me off like you did. That what I did really was a very minor transgression…"

Her brows rose.

"Minor…my only problem is that I believed the bill of goods you tried to sell me and we…"

"Hit the sheets and I do believe that you enjoyed yourself," he finished.

Hardly, she thought at least not when she learned that he betrayed her by stealing the brief and handing it to the other side of the multi-million dollar lawsuit between two major corporations. But she had been young and naïve back then and that definitely wouldn't be the case now. The experience had been painful to a young woman who had thought he had truly cared about her but she had moved on and grown up. On the other hand, he acted just like the way he had back then.

"I think we need to talk about joining forces…"

She chuckled at him shaking her head.

"I don't think so…Devlin," she said, "I'd never trust you again after what you did and you better just leave now while I'm still in the mood to let you walk away."

His smile fell off his face.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes I would," she said, "I'm a black belt now in two martial arts and I'm more than willing to demonstrate my considerable skills on your body given that I know every inch of it including its weak points."

"I have none…"

She tilted her head.

"We could find out," she offered, "It will take about two seconds."

He studied her face to see if she were really serious and she looked back at him.

"Well, maybe three seconds…"

* * *

Matt and Elizabeth left the elevator on the ground floor of the hotel to seek out Hans beginning their search in the piano bar. But the room looked empty except for an older man in a rumpled tux warbling at the grand piano with a bottle of gin next to him.

"That's not him," Elizabeth said, "I wondered where he might have gone."

Matt looked around.

"We can try the study," he said, "A lot of business deals are made there."

Over Cuban cigars and martinis usually, he knew because he had been to many hotels around the world with similar digs. They headed in that direction and sure enough, Elizabeth pointed out Hans to Matt from where he was standing talking to Simon and a blonde woman in a red cocktail dress. Elizabeth didn't seem too thrilled to see her in the mix.

She strode over to Hans who turned around and brightened when he saw her.

"Darling, I was just talking to Simon here…"

Elizabeth balled her fists at her side.

"Who's the woman?"

Hans shook his head at her.

"Not here," he said, "It's just business anyway. She works with Simon."

Matt hadn't seen her before but figured that a connected man like Simon had partners and maybe this woman was one of them. The woman smiled at Elizabeth and stuck her hand out.

"Hi…I'm Tasha…I own a gallery back East," she said, "I'm here for the same reason you're here…I suspect."

Elizabeth didn't look like she quite bought her introduction.

"My husband is needed elsewhere," she said, "Come on Hans, it's getting late and we've got an early day tomorrow."

Hans looked reluctant.

"Elizabeth…I'm almost through here," he said, "Why don't you go upstairs and wait?"

Elizabeth sighed.

"I did that already for over an hour…"

"But you came down with…Mr. Jackson who I notice is without his charming wife."

Matt looked over at Hans.

"I'm about to go upstairs to her right now," he said, "now that Elizabeth has found you."

She turned to him.

"Wait…"

Hans frowned.

"Elizabeth, he's got other things to do than babysit you," he said, "now run along and I'll be upstairs in a minute."

She shook her head at him.

"That's all it's been since you started getting obsessed with this artwork," she said, "Where's the man I fell in love with and married?"

Matt felt self-conscious listening to them argue. Although he had moved on from his relationship with her, some of the words still hit close to home.

"Elizabeth…enough…"

Simon just looked at them both, his expression not changing.

"No you need to pay attention to your lovely wife," he said, "I have other clients to see."

Simon nodded at them and walked away. Hans didn't look happy to see him depart.

"Elizabeth…you know how critical this deal is to us."

She gazed at him sadly.

"More important than our marriage," she asked.

Matt looked at the both of them, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I've got to be going;" he said, "My wife's upstairs and I don't like to keep her waiting."

He left them to head back to the elevator, thinking about C.J. up in the suite upstairs. Not that he should be having these thoughts but he couldn't help it. All the kissing they had done had messed with his head, especially the latest one in the elevator. If he had any idea it would have been like that…well he would have…but he couldn't change the past. Just the future which he had started to look at in a new light. That put a spring in his step as he pressed the button for the elevator.

* * *

"C.J. you can't be serious," Devlin said, in protest.

She didn't appear all that moved by his appeal and she certainly didn't feel like giving him leniency if he didn't just leave her alone.

"Oh I am," she said, "If you try to appeal to my better side, you'll find it's got a good roundhouse kick."

His eyes widened.

"This extreme reaction from you for what I did years ago?"

She looked at him guardedly.

"That wasn't all you did," she said, "Your partners in crime booby trapped my car."

"It wouldn't have blown up," he insisted, "Maybe just a small detonation but I would have never let anyone hurt you."

"It didn't go off because it was a dud," she said, "according to the police. One of your partners tipped me off."

"C.J…"

"Don't come any closer or I will drop kick you so fast you won't get any words out anyway," she said, "not that it would be a major loss."

But apparently the man who had messed with her heart and then with her didn't listen very well. He moved quickly but not quickly enough and before he could grab her arm, she grabbed him, swung him around and pressed him against the wall.

"I told you…no touching…You never listened to me when we were together…"

He sputtered as she pulled his arm tighter pushing it into his back.

"Let me go…"

"I'll think about it…if you get out of here and don't show your face again."

He shook his head.

"Does your new boyfriend get turned on by this side of you?"

She put more pressure on him.

"Okay…but he'll regret ever hooking up with the likes of you."

She smiled at him.

"We'll see…so you promise to get out of here?"

He made a face.

"He'll find out about you soon enough," he said, "that…"

Then they both heard a voice behind them.

"Find out what?"

C.J. turned to look at Matt while still holding onto Devlin.

"He was just leaving," she said, "weren't you?"

"If you let me go…"

She did and he straightened out his suit, glaring at her.

"You are just…"

Matt stepped up to him.

"She just said that you were leaving," he said, "You best run along."

Devlin just shook his head at Matt.

"You'd better be careful of this one."

Matt suppressed a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Devlin then left them, proceeding down the hallway until he turned the corner. C.J. just shook her head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she said.

"He has the problem not you," he said, "You okay?"

She nodded.

"He's just some visitor from my past," she said, "Devlin…and I think he's interested in this art auction. He asked me about it."

"So you knew him?"

"Yeah…back when I was not far out of law school and did an internship with a corporate firm," she said, "I was assigned to a pretty big case involving a merger of two major corporations and Devlin was what you'd call one of those corporate spies."

"I see…and he set his sights on you?"

She grimaced and nodded again.

"I was young and I admit somewhat impressionable and he just hit me hard with the right moves and words…none of which he meant of course."

He could see that it embarrassed her to know that she had been played by a master like this Devlin must have been.

"C.J. it's okay, we've all been there," he said, "I know I have a time or two."

She looked skeptical.

"You…I mean you had that one night stand with Erin but other than that…"

He shook his head.

"No I've been conned a time or two," he said, "It's just part of life. All you can do is learn from it and move on."

"That's what I did," she said, "but he's back and he's interested in this secret auction and knows that we're both involved in it."

"We still don't know all that much about it."

She scratched her head.

"And that what concerns me," she said, "That we're getting all the information piecemeal from an assortment of characters."

He smiled.

"Otherwise, another day at the office for us."

She had to agree with that, having been involved with him in many cases just like this one. They proceeded to the suite. He took the key card and opened up the door. They walked inside and C.J. threw her purse down and headed to the mini bar.

"What'd you like?"

Matt sat on the couch.

"What are you having?"

She looked at her options, and noted the impressive row of bottles of assorted drinks.

"I think I'll have a Scotch."

He nodded.

"Me too…"

She poured a glass for each of them and brought his over to him. He sipped it appreciatively.

"Oh that hits the spot."

"Rough evening?"

He sighed.

"Elizabeth appears to be unhappy in her marriage."

She sipped her own drink.

"Houston…did she tell you that?"

"No…but I saw it…there was a lot of tension there," he said, "and they didn't go back to their room together."

C.J. digested that.

"Maybe it's normal for them," she said, "I'm sure they'll work it out."

Matt patted the spot on the couch next to him.

"Come and sit with me."

She eyed him warily.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not," he said, "We seemed to get along very well earlier."

"My point exactly," she said, "Houston…What's gong on with us?"

He smiled.

"You sit down next to me here and I'll tell you."

She paused, weighing it and then she finally sat down next to him, but not too closely.

"I can't talk to you when you're sitting all the way over there," he pointed out.

"Houston…I can hear you just fine," she said, "Now tell me…"

"We make an awfully good pair don't you think," he started.

She nodded.

"Well yes, we work together very well though I have to admit this assignment has been…different."

He leaned back, sipping his drink thoughtfully.

"I'm not talking about working together," he said, "I'm talking about when we're not working."

She furrowed her brow.

"Okay…I think, yes we've been best friends for ages…"

He sighed again.

"Well yes…that…but I'm talking about that plan that you discussed with me months ago," he said, "the one where you wanted to find the man you wanted…"

She waved her hand.

"Oh that…I think it was silly of me to think that it would ever work," she said, "It's been a disaster since I implemented or tried to do that."

"Maybe it's not the plan, but the course of action."

She looked at him funny.

"Houston what are you talking about?"

"I…."

Then they heard a phone ringing from somewhere inside the room.

"I think it's mine…"

C.J. watched as Matt went to find his cell phone and he picked it up.

"Who is it," she asked.

"Uncle Roy….," he said, "Hi, what's up?"

Back in L.A., Roy sat in the penthouse suite finishing some paperwork before heading home.

"I'm checking through some old records on the Wilson case and I can't find the invoices."

"They're in the cabinet by the wet bar," Matt said, "I signed them after Wilson did and they should be ready to copy and file."

"Got you," Roy said, "How are things going on with your case?"

"They're going…it seems like everyone and his dog is involved in this mysterious art auction…I even ran into two ex-girlfriends."

"It's a small world Matlock," Roy said, "more so than we know."

"They're both married and only one of them has ties to this auction."

"That's good," Roy said, "How's C.J.?"

Matt looked over at her.

"She's doing…great…We're about ready to turn in after some strategizing for tomorrow."

"Well good luck and tell her hi for me."

"Will do," Matt said, and then clicked off his phone.

C.J. glanced up at him.

"What is this about working," she said, "I'm going to hit the roof top pool and do some laps."

He watched her as she got up to go find her swim suit. She pulled it out and damn if it weren't the blue bikini with the nice trim.

"You…"

"Houston…I'm going to just work off some of this excess energy and then maybe soak in the spa for a spell."

He nodded.

"You can join me if you'd like."

"Maybe in the hot tub," he said, "I just have some work to do here."

She nodded back at him and went to her room to change, coming out dressed in her robe. She grabbed a towel and told him she'd see him later.

He sat back on the couch alone with his Scotch and his paperwork, wondering if she would ever sit still long enough to listen to what he had wanted to say.

But then he thought maybe it wasn't words that were needed after all.


	10. Chapter 10

here's another update, hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

(one month later)

The two women walked down the narrow street and navigated through the pedestrian traffic which had congregated at one of West L.A.'s most popular outdoor shopping malls, The Grove which had been constructed right next to the world famous Farmer's Market. Since it was Saturday, they both had eschewed their business attire and dressed casually. For C.J. that meant her favorite pair of faded jeans and a loose woolen sweater that hugged her body. Chris wore her favorite dress accentuated by a woolen scarf in homage to the cold snap which had seized the city the past several days.

They stopped in front of Victoria's Secret and promptly got into a debate about whether or not to walk inside the famed lingerie palace.

"Chris, you got to go get something for your weekend cruise with Leo."

The blond woman flipped her hair back including the blue stripe and shook her head.

"I don't think he'll go for it," she said, "He seems conservative in all ways."

"Oh come on," C.J. said, "Look at those chemises and they're in fall colors."

Chris eyed them critically and bit her lip, weighing her options here. She had already packed to go on a three day cruise down around the Channel Islands with Leo, who she really fancied since they met at a business conference in San Diego.

"What about you C.J.," Chris said, "When are you going to introduce me to this new boyfriend of yours?"

C.J. looked all innocent.

"What…you think I've got a boyfriend?"

Chris snorted.

"Oh come on, the office has been talking about it," she said, "You have that glow about you, the one that says that some guy is keeping you very happy."

C.J. smiled but said nothing.

"And you come in late some mornings…and that one day when you didn't show up until late afternoon…"

C.J. sighed.

"Okay…I am seeing someone," she said, "but I want to keep it quiet for a while longer."

Chris shrugged.

"I can keep a secret…"

C.J. just looked at her friend and shook her head.

"Maybe in a little while…but it's not interfering with my work...at least I hope not."

Chris frowned.

"Oh that's not what I meant by it," She said, "and there's something definitely going around because Matt's not been around as much either."

They perused the sales table but didn't find anything there they liked.

"Well Houston's been busy out traveling with Roy on that case we thought we finished," C.J. said, "I guess Alex wasn't too happy with what happened up in San Francisco."

"You mean about the missing painting?"

C.J. nodded, while running her fingers through the silk camisole on display.

"We almost had it…but when Devlin double crossed us and Elizabeth's husband Hans got arrested..."

Chris shook her head.

"Sounds like an exciting weekend," she said, "but Alex can't blame you for all that. It seems to me that he was a little less than honest with the details."

C.J. had agreed and had told Matt that while they had been flying back to L.A. afterward but he had insisted on chasing off after the damn painting. He had taken off a couple of times with Roy when he got a lead on it but had also spent time back working on other cases. She had been working hard too, and also having her fun too, so busy in fact trying to fit it all together that she had felt fatigue start to catch up with her.

She pointed out a silky white negligee set to Chris who eyed it thoughtfully.

"It's like something you'd wear on your wedding night," she said, "I'm not thinking that far with Leo. He's just a diversion."

Chris had after all rebounded with the businessman after her longtime engagement with Robert had gone kaput. He traveled a lot for his job and so they didn't see each other much anyway.

"What about you," Chris asked, "are you seeing this guy just for fun?"

C.J. paused to think about that, flush appearing on her cheek. Yeah, they had been having a lot of fun until he had left town again.

"He wants more of a commitment but I don't know…"

"Sounds like quite a guy," Chris noted, "So he wants to go, what do they call it, steady?"

C.J. smiled.

"I think so," she said, "but it's a big step…these weeks have been among the best but it's happening so quickly."

Chris decided she liked the red peignoir much better and picked one out on her size.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Well, if he doesn't, you can always take it off," C.J. said, "but the color looks nice."

Chris nodded.

"Okay this will do it for me," she said, "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

C.J. eyed the black camisole and took one off the rack.

"How do you like this one?"

Chris laughed.

"Perfect…so when do we get to introduce our guys to each other," she said, "Like do dinner and dancing?"

C.J. bit her lip.

"Maybe soon," she said, "We just decided to keep it to ourselves a while longer."

Chris shook her head as they walked to the register to pay for their purchases.

"Ready to go get something to eat at Farmer's," Chris asked.

C.J. nodded.

"I'm starved," she said, "I wasn't earlier but it must be all this shopping."

They headed to the restaurant after they left the lingerie store.

* * *

Matt and Roy sat in the car while scoping out the storefront.

"See anything?"

Matt looked at his uncle, knowing that he meant whether or not there was a sign of the man who had the painting.

"Not a sign," Matt said, "I don't think he's going to show."

Roy sipped his coffee.

"Maybe Simon's really not saying much because he doesn't know much."

Matt had considered that but the man that had been toying with him and C.J. for the past couple of months had gotten past the point of getting on his nerves.

"I never did like that guy."

"So how long are we going to chase the painting this time," Roy said, "You might have to face the fact that it's just gone."

Matt shook his head.

"No I'm sure we'll catch up to it soon," he said, "We must be getting closer."

Roy looked back at the storefront.

"Hans is still in jail awaiting a bail hearing," he said, "and Elizabeth's heading back to L.A. for it."

"She told me on the phone," Matt said, "but she still hasn't decided whether she'll forgive him."

"It must have been a shock to her when his past came out like that," Roy said, "She seems to have really cared about him."

"He lied to her Uncle Roy," Matt said, "It doesn't matter much about the reason."

Roy studied him very carefully.

"Are you sure these aren't your own feelings speaking here?"

Matt rubbed his forehead.

"I care about her," he said, "and I always will but that's all that's going on with us."

Roy nodded thoughtfully.

"There's been some gossip about you at the office," he said, "about you being preoccupied with a new girlfriend…I thought…"

"It's not her," Matt said, "and I never thought you were one to pay attention to rumor."

Roy sat back, catching the tone in Matt's voice; clearly he had been paying attention.

"I just want my only brother's son to be happy Matlock," he said, "I hope that's the case whatever is going on."

Matt just kept his eyes focused on the storefront and in a split second, he was rewarded by movement just outside of it.

"Uncle Roy, I think that's our guy…"

He opened up the door of their rental car and went to check it out. The man saw him and took off running and before Matt went after him in pursuit, he wondered why they all tried to flee away.

"Roy, block the other side," he said, "I think he's heading towards Elm Street."

Roy nodded and started up the car to do just that while Matt took off running after the guy.

* * *

C.J. and Chris brought some Chinese food from one of the booths and headed off to find a table, in the crowded market. After sitting, they dove into their food as both were quite hungry.

"So you really like this Leo a lot?"

Chris chewed an egg roll thoughtfully.

"He's gorgeous, funny…sexier than hell and I can't wait to see what that part's like with him."

C.J. reached for the teriyaki chicken.

"You mean you haven't…"

Chris shook her head.

"That's why we're going away for the weekend," she said, "Like I said, he's a bit conservative."

C.J. smiled.

"You'll have a great time," she said, "but you've had the talk with him."

Chris furrowed her brow.

"The…oh yeah and he's totally down with being responsible," she said, "A girl can't be too careful. Protection all the way."

"Then don't worry about it," C.J. said, "You'll have fun with him."

"Like you're having with your boyfriend," Chris said, "Is he really all that because the way you look when you come to the office…"

C.J. paused and then she smiled.

"Yeah I think so…I didn't think this plan of mine would work but I'm having fun at least and I think he is too."

"Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"I don't know…We've both been so busy and he's out of town," C.J. said, "We were in the mountains last weekend."

"That sounds romantic."

"It was…we hiked up to this beautiful waterfall on top of a mountain with an amazing view of the valley."

"And the nights…"

C.J. just looked at her iced tea thoughtfully, her skin tingling at the memory.

"They were amazing too."

She helped herself to more rice and broccoli and beef. Chris' eyes grew a bit round.

"Wow, you've got an appetite going there."

C.J. looked up.

"I'm just really hungry these days," she said, "Most of the day anyway."

"You can have all the broccoli and beef if you let me have the sweet and sour pork," Chris said, reaching for that box.

"C.J…is that you?"

She looked up at the source of the familiar voice and saw her former sorority sister Dr. Carol Master. She stood up and hugged her friend who looked gorgeous as usual, and happy to see her. They had reconnected about two years ago under less than happy circumstances when both were being targeted by a pair of hit men along with another sorority sister. Since then, they had met once or twice monthly for lunch or dinner to catch up on each other's lives.

"Chris…this is Carol, I don't know if you met," C.J. said, "but we've known each other for ages."

Chris smiled up at her.

"Sit and join us," she said, "There's plenty of food."

Carol nodded and decided to do that.

"So how are things going," C.J. asked.

"Oh great…the clinic's doing well. We got more grant money to buy more equipment and hire a couple of nurses…and I met someone."

"Who?"

Carol grinned.

"Jake. He owns a fishing boat that he charters out to tourists," she said, "I met him during a trip to Monterey."

"That's so great," C.J. said, "Houston will be disappointed. He had quite the crush on you."

Carol looked puzzled.

"But I just saw him with you," she said, "At least I think it was the two of you. I would have said hi, but you looked busy."

C.J. nodded.

"Probably on a case…"

Carol shot her a funny look.

"It was at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel," she said, "About two weeks ago."

C.J. paused as she remembered.

"Oh…yeah we were quite busy…yes."

Carol smiled.

"How's he doing?"

"He's out of town on work with his uncle," C.J. said, "They're winding up a case in San Diego."

"Sounds like he's still really into his work," Carol noted, "not that I knock his considerable talents because they saved my life once."

C.J. was all too aware of his considerable talents but she just nodded. Chris looked up at Carol.

"C.J. here has been busy here eating," she said, "We bought four entrees. I think there's still some of the orange chicken."

Carol helped herself to that.

"We've been talking about our weekend," Chris continued, "I'm going on a cruise with my boyfriend and C.J.'s not said what she's doing with hers."

Carol raised her brow.

"C.J. you're seeing someone?"

C.J. nodded.

"I've been seeing someone for about a while but we're keeping it low key."

"I understand…I think."

Chris sighed.

"I don't get it," she said, "She comes into the office like she's seriously getting some action but she's not saying anything."

"Is he married," Carol asked.

C.J. snorted.

"I wouldn't be with him if he were," she said, "No he's not."

"That's good," Carol said, "but why all the mystery?"

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"What's the big deal," she said, "We both just want to keep it under wraps for a while longer."

"No big deal," Chris said, "but I did ask her if this guy had a brother. But it's been going around the office because Pam got married six months ago, Michelle's engaged and even Matt's been pretty busy with someone."

"Lucky girl," Carol said, "He's quite the catch."

C.J. just looked at the two of them, her thoughts suddenly elsewhere.

* * *

Matt ran into Elizabeth at the police station where he had ended up after he had nearly gotten struck by a car while pursing the man from the storefront. Roy had managed to block the man's escape route but the guy had doubled back and pushed Matt suddenly in the middle of the street and it took all Matt's reflexes to roll himself out of the path of an approaching car.

He had dinged his shin but didn't feel it now. But the police had shown up and wanted to know what had gone down in their city. So he and Roy had driven to the station where they had encountered Elizabeth who had been interviewed by a detective before heading up to L.A. to catch up with her jailed husband.

"What did they want you for," Matt had asked.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Hans had some deal that had gone sour here that he never shared with me."

So much of her husband had remained a mystery to her.

"Why are you here Matt?"

"We chased a guy who we marked as involved with the missing painting," he said, "and I almost caught him."

"Did you get arrested?"

He shook his head.

"Just encouraged to come in for questioning," he said, "but they're done and I'm getting ready to head back to L.A."

"So am I, to see my husband."

"That's right," Matt said, "he's being arraigned."

She nodded.

"Oh Matt," she said, "I need to find him the best lawyer I can get."

He considered that.

"Maybe C.J. can help with that."

She looked doubtful.

"Would she be willing to tackle a criminal case especially since my husband was on the wrong side of the mess involving that painting?"

"I could talk to her," he said, "but she's great at criminal law even though she doesn't practice it much."

Elizabeth sat down, suddenly weary.

"Oh Matlock…I never meant to involve you or anyone in my domestic mess," she said, "I love Hans, but if he's a criminal…I don't know what I'll do."

He didn't really know what to say and truth be told, he wanted to leave San Diego as quickly as he and Roy could gas up the Lear Jet and fly back. He had a life waiting there for him...and her.

"It's going to be just fine Elizabeth…you'll see."

* * *

C.J. and Chris with Carol's help cleaned out their takeout boxes while relaxing at the Farmer's Market.

"So what did you buy," Carol asked.

Chris brightened.

"I bought this outrageously priced peignoir," she said, "but it's for a special occasion."

C.J. pulled out her bag.

"They had some nice camisoles," she said, "I bought one for the next time we go dancing."

"In public," Carol asked.

"No….it's for private company…"

Chris rolled her eyes.

"She's really keeping the identity of her boyfriend close to her chest."

Carol looked like she understood.

"That's alright," she said, "Maybe they don't want to raise any fuss and just focus on each other for a while."

C.J. did look at her gratefully.

"Yeah…that…it's just that we've both been working hard and we like to share what's left of our time together."

"Jake and I…we were like that but I think I was just not comfortable with him at first…I mean I'm no snob or anything but I never thought…"

"You'd wind up with a guy who hauls in fish for a living," C.J. finished, "But it doesn't matter what he does right?"

"I can't imagine myself anywhere else right now," Carol said, "and he's got all these muscles that he really knows how to use."

Chris sighed.

"I'll bet…hey want some ice cream?"

C.J. shook her head.

"I'm full…for now."

Carol nodded.

"Me too."

Chris headed off to get herself some dessert while Carol and C.J. watched her go.

"She's really happier than she's been since she broke up with Robert," C.J. noted.

"What about you C.J.?"

She looked at her friend in surprise.

"Things are great…I'm really happy."

"You two make a perfect couple," Carol said, "I always thought that."

C.J. looked at her quizzically.

"What…"

Carol chuckled.

"Oh come on, you were all wrapped up in each other when I saw you," she said, "but your secret's safe with me."

"It's not a secret…not really…we just need some alone time to figure all this out."

Carol's brow rose.

"It seems like you've got it figured out already," she said, "unless there's something else…"

C.J. started to say something then paused.

"No…not really."

"Then I say that you should try to be happy and not do too much thinking right now," Carol advised.

Chris arrived back with her ice cream and Carol said she had to get back home to get ready to meet Jake for dinner.

"Don't be a stranger," she said, "I want to hear all about this boyfriend of yours."

Carol winked and then walked away. Chris noted that and turned to face C.J.

"Okay what was that all about?"

"Oh…nothing," C.J. said, "We'd better get back to the office and check that one case."

Chris folded her arms.

"I thought no work today."

C.J. nodded.

"I know…just five, 10 minutes okay?"

Chris sighed but agreed to go back with her…even though she knew they'd be there more than a few moments.

* * *

Matt looked up ahead to the clear blue sky spanning to the horizon. He sat in the pilot seat of his jet and his uncle sat in the chair next to him, reading a magazine. Matt loved flying his airplane but seldom did so anymore, because he often brought so much work with him when he traveled. But today he decided he wanted to sit in the pilot's seat.

"How long has it been since you last flew this plane?"

Matt looked over at Roy.

"A while…always been too busy doing work or…something."

He had to smile at that last part but opted not to elaborate to his uncle.

"When we get back to the office," Roy said, "We should spend some time on those invoices so Chris and C.J. don't have to worry about them."

Matt nodded absently. He just couldn't wait to get back on terra firma and back home once again. If he looked eager, his uncle didn't notice.

"This article's so fascinating Matlock," Roy said, "I had no idea there were so many species of roses."

Matt hadn't either but he had a bouquet of them waiting for pick up, orange which were her favorite color mixed in with some baby's breath and forget-me-nots.

"That's…interesting."

He had it all planned out when he saw her and they went to their favorite restaurant for dinner, that cozy Mexican restaurant near Malibu. Roy put down his magazine.

"Do you have plans for dinner?"

"Yes…actually I do."

"How are you going to deal with Elizabeth," Roy asked.

Matt looked up at him.

"What do you mean," he said, "She's got a husband."

"Who's in trouble…"

"I know but if C.J. chooses to represent him," Matt asked, "That will help a lot."

Roy sighed.

"What if she doesn't want to be his lawyer," he said, "She's never felt comfortable with Elizabeth."

"I know…but Elizabeth's no longer a part of my life."

"She's back in it now," Roy said, "and you're asking C.J. to get involved."

Matt looked out the window at the clear airspace.

"She cares about you a lot you know…"

"Elizabeth?"

"No…C.J…especially now."

Matt looked at his uncle, while blinking his eyes.

"How…"

"You don't think I know my own nephew?"

Matt just looked at him, saying nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Another update, hope you like it and thanks for reading and the feedback.

* * *

Chris and C.J. exited the elevator into the empty suite where even Matt's Jacuzzi looked undisturbed. She thought back to the times when she'd gotten off the elevator and had seen Bo and Lamar mixing tequila into it, or Murray chilling out with a woman who thought he was some famous producer. Oh those had been some seriously fun memories of the Jacuzzi.

She had even spent time in it herself and not always alone. Certainly not lately.

"I'll check the files," Chris said.

C.J. responded, already knowing they'd be here longer than just 10 minutes.

"I'll be in my office."

She went inside to see her desk still piled with case files but at least they were neatly stacked. She saw that there were some phone messages but didn't even want to get started listening to them until Monday. She just sat in her chair and started piecing through each manila folder filled with records on the latest cases that the investigative firm had completed.

Of course, nagging her still had been the case of the missing painting but Matt and Roy were handling the latest chapter of that saga in San Diego and hadn't updated her yet.

Chris wandered in.

"You want a drink," she said, "There are still some wine coolers left."

C.J. thought about it and it didn't sound appealing.

"No thanks," she said, "Does Roy have any of his pomegranate juice left in there?"

Chris made a face.

"You really like that stuff," she said, "It's quite strong."

C.J. ran her hand through her hair.

"I think that's more what I need right now."

Chris shrugged and said she'd get her some so C.J. went back to reviewing the files. Her shoulders felt tight and she tried rubbing them, as she pored through the material in front of her. She was way too dedicated to her work, because why would anyone come in on a beautiful autumn weekend day and sit behind a desk? She could have gone to the museum to look at the new Renaissance exhibit or gone to a movie or an outdoor concert but no, she had work she had to do first before having any fun.

Chris brought her the juice in a glass and she shook her head.

"I found the Scotch…the juice…and some body paints…"

C.J. looked at her quizzically.

"Really, that's odd," she said, sipping the juice, "This hits the spot, thanks."

Chris sat down in a nearby chair.

"I did listen to a message from Matt," she said, "He and Roy are flying back sometime today on the Lear."

C.J. sighed.

"I'm guessing it's not good news."

"Well they didn't find the painting," she said, "but they did say Elizabeth's coming on her own to L.A. to see her husband in jail."

Ah yes, Hans had been handcuffed and carted off to police custody after the police had gone undercover and crashed the secret art auction, but not before the missing painting had reappeared briefly and then had gone back underground.

"I'm guessing Hans is going to need a top lawyer."

Chris nodded.

"Matt might ask you to represent him."

C.J. considered that and felt ambivalent. She knew that Elizabeth and Matt were an item of the past and that he had moved on but she wasn't quite sure that Elizabeth had done that. Oh, she had gotten married to a man who now sat in some jail cell but did she harbor any feelings for Matt?

She guessed she was about to find out.

* * *

"It's nice that Matt and Roy are coming back," Chris said, "It's not been the same without them here."

No it hadn't, C.J. knew, and she did miss him.

Matt checked a gauge in front of him.

"She and I…we got together," he said, "In San Francisco while we were working on the case together."

Roy smiled.

"I can see that…neither of you are good at hiding your feelings."

Matt scratched his head.

"We're trying to keep it quiet for a while," he said, "We just want some time to ourselves."

Roy tilted his head.

"Nothing wrong with that Matlock," he said, "The office can get hectic and the rumor mill runs rampant in our circles at times."

Matt sighed. He really cared and respected for all the employees who worked for him but when Pam had gotten together with the man she had married, the gossip had been relentless at the water cooler. He knew that C.J. wanted some breathing space before she faced all that but maybe their silence had actually fueled more speculation. What happened between them was their own business after all.

"And if anyone asks, as an ex-operative I'm more than capable of putting out a false trail."

Matt smiled at his uncle.

"We'll be fine," he said, "Well I'll be when I see her again."

After all, the several days they had spent apart hadn't been easy for him but he had to stay on the trail of the missing painting and she understood that. But now Elizabeth had interjected herself in that storyline because of Hans' involvement in the illicit side of art dealership.

"I remember when I first got together with your Aunt Flo," he said, "I sat in airplanes, mostly military cargo planes, feeling just like you do now."

Matt knew how much his uncle had loved his wife and how saddened he had been by her untimely death years ago. The tragedy which haunted him now was that she had died without knowing that her only child hadn't died after all but had been found after all these years.

"I don't suppose she'll be at the office today."

"Well she could be at home," Roy said, "or out with her friends having fun. She's been working very hard."

"I know that," Matt said, "and she's been talking about this idea of hers to buy some land outside L.A. to live away from the city."

Roy nodded.

"She mentioned that to me," he said, "Part of her plan to find someone and settle down."

Matt looked at his uncle, surprised.

"She told you?"

"Why yes, she said she wanted to run her plan with me and see what I thought," he said, "I said that I'd support her in anything she wanted to do in her life."

Matt saw the familiar site of L.A. below them and began the approach to Santa Monica Airport after checking with the air traffic control.

"So did I," he said, "but I made it conditional without saying anything about it."

Roy's mouth curved into a smile.

"Ah, you mean that you wanted to be part of that life, an even larger part than you play now."

Matt checked his gauges again before beginning to drop altitude.

"I guess you could say that."

* * *

C.J. kicked back on the sofa with the files, finding it much more comfortable than the chair in her office. She felt a bit tired and thought a nap would do nicely but first, she had to look through just three more files…

"Hey are you going to go clubbing with Michelle and Nancy tonight," Chris asked, "There's a new act at the Sunset Club."

C.J. shook her head.

"I'm lying low tonight," she said, "We were out late last night at that party that never took place."

The one that a charity organization had sponsored to raise money for bringing in a new exhibit to the art museum, which had been interrupted by the fire marshal after too many people showed up. So she and Chris had gone to a late showing of the latest Ben Affleck movie.

"I probably should," Chris said, "I've got to go with Leo on a hike in Malibu Canyon and then to this wonderful restaurant off the pier in time for the sun to set over the ocean."

"Sounds wonderful," C.J. said, "He sounds like a great date."

"What about you?"

C.J. shrugged.

"I'm playing it by ear," she said, "I don't know when he's getting in."

Chris shook her head.

"When are you going to tell us who's lighting your fire," she asked.

"Soon…I just wanted some time with him…figure out where it's going."

The elevator opened and they both stopped talking, awaiting to see who would show up on a Saturday. All the other employees who worked the suite floor had plans that sounded much better than spending a day cramped up in an office.

Matt and Roy walked in the empty lobby.

"I think I hear someone," Matt said, "Hopefully not a burglar."

"I think Chris said something about needing to come in and pick up some files."

They walked to the entertainment area and saw both Chris and C.J. camped on the couch. The women looked up at them.

"Houston…"

C.J. couldn't believe he was standing right there. She had been sure that he would have ended his trip by heading back to his beach house in Malibu.

"C.J…great to see you."

She got up and embraced him, kissing him lightly on the mouth.

"You look fine," she said, eying him critically.

He eyed her appreciatively, still holding onto her.

"You look more than fine."

She pulled away, smiling at him easily.

"Houston…I came here to take a crack at those files."

"It's okay," he said, "I had some things to handle here before heading on home."

She ran her hand through her hair.

"I'll be out of your hair if you and Roy have to conduct business."

"C.J…I want you to stay," he said, "I have to update you about what happened in San Diego."

Chris looked at both of them.

"Well I've got to hit the road," she said, "Are you going to be okay C.J.?"

"Yeah, someone here can give me a ride home," C.J. said, "I went shopping with Chris today for her weekend with Leo."

Matt nodded.

"I'll make sure she gets safely home."

Chris smiled and said goodbye heading to the elevator. Matt and C.J. then sat down on the couch, and Roy in a nearby chair.

"So how did it go?"

And Matt sat there and explained what had happened in the days they had been apart with Roy's interjections.

"Wow, this is getting so much more complicated than it was in San Francisco," she said, "I mean the part about the painting."

Not about their relationship, was what she meant. But what had C.J. been thinking about in terms of what had happened between them, he wondered.

"Well, we got a little closer but we still don't know who actually has it."

She digested that.

"So what's going on with Hans then?"

Matt sighed.

"He's sitting in jail and Elizabeth is trying to find a lawyer to represent him."

C.J. looked Matt in the eye.

"And you want me to help him…"

He hesitated.

"If you feel up to it."

She pursed her lips.

"Houston, I haven't done much criminal law."

"You'll be fine but it's up to you."

She considered that and she knew the answer that he wanted from reading his eyes. He clearly felt that Hans needed legal counsel and that Elizabeth needed help for her husband. Help that Matt could give her and for that he needed C.J.

"Okay…I can handle it," she said, "I'll go visit him in the morning at…Central Jail right?"

"I think so," Matt said, "I could call Elizabeth and ask."

Roy smiled at the both of them.

"I think I'll be heading on home," he said, "Lydia and I will be heading to Newport Beach tomorrow for the festival."

"Thanks Uncle Roy," he said, "I'll get back to you if I get any news."

* * *

Roy nodded and said goodbye, heading to the elevator. They waited until they heard the doors click shut to let them know that only the two of them remained in the suite. He stroked her face, before he captured her mouth with his own. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, near enough so that he could use his hands to work her shirt loose from her jeans. With that accomplished, he slipped his hands beneath it to stroke her skin.

She broke away from their kiss and put her hands on his chest, looking at him while trying to catch her breath.

"Houston…"

He kissed the skin below her jaw.

"Shhhh…I'm busy here."

She chuckled.

"I can see that," she said, "I'm just saying we could slip into something more comfortable."

He smiled widely.

"Now you're talking…"

* * *

The water swirled around them as they sat in the Jacuzzi a while later. She leaned against him while he had his arms around her.

"This is really nice…but when's our pizza arriving?"

He looked at her as she turned her face to look at him insistently.

"You are starving…I think it should be here in about 30 minutes which means that one of us has to greet him at the door."

She looked at him knowingly.

"Dressed like this," she said, "The poor guy would pass out in the elevator."

"He'll survive…I'm sure he's seen stranger sights," he said, "but you could be right…after all, our clothes are in the other room."

"I brought you a towel," she said, "so you can pay the pizza guy."

That seemed reasonable to him, as long as she waited for his return with their food and some wine.

"I'll do it and you can keep the water warm," he said, "and are you sure you want the side with extra onions?"

She shot him a perplexed look.

"Well yeah, I don't know but it's not the same without them," she said, "They really add flavor…like the jalapenos do on your side."

He frowned.

"I thought you loved them."

She furrowed her brow.

"I do…at least I did," she said, "But I think I'll leave them for you to eat."

He shook his head at her.

"I missed you so much."

She smiled at him, as he tightened his hold on her.

"Not as much as I missed you," she said, "I was actually lonely."

His brow rose.

"Well I can remedy that," he said, "I happen to be looking for some company myself."

"Oh are you," she said, "Anyone in particular?"

He waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah…and after I feed her, I'll show her what she's been missing."

C.J. suppressed a smile.

"Oh I think she already knows…"

She turned to face him and brushed her lips against his and then one of them heard the elevator doors open. Suddenly they looked at each other.

"I think that's our pizza."

C.J. chuckled.

"I hope so," she said, "I'm starving and you promised you'd go fetch it."

He nodded.

"I guess I did," he said, reaching for the towel, "I'll be right back."

She sighed as he got out to wrap the towel around his gorgeous body that had loved her own, to head off to get their pizza, and thought how can someone search so hard for something to find that it was right there all along?

The next day they would face his ex fiancée's latest crisis, but until then they had each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Another update is up! Thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

She woke up the next morning, feeling his arms still around her and the soft breath of his slumber against her skin. She opened her eyes and at first wondered where she was and remembered that they hadn't even left the penthouse suite to go home. No, after they finished the delicious pizza, some wine and their time in the Jacuzzi, they had headed back to the bedroom that Matt had made space for in the business suite which so often had served as a home away from home.

She snuggled in his warmth not wanting to get up even though she remembered she had a morning appointment to meet with Hans at the jail facility holding him. Then after talking with him and doing some preliminary checking, she would decide whether or not to represent him. She could of course call her mentor, F. Lee Bailey if he would be interested but his caseload had always been quite heavy so probably not an option there.

She tried to gently extricate herself from where she had felt so comfortable and safe because she really had to get going and her movement woke him up.

"Where you going," he asked, "Why don't you stay here a little longer?"

She smiled at him.

"I've got to get up and find something here to wear to the jail," she said, "I'll be meeting with Hans."

Matt remembered their conversation.

"Oh yeah…you might be taking the criminal case."

She sighed, pulling the sheet around her as she looked at him. Not knowing why because after all, he had gently and very effectively loved every inch of her but she felt suddenly self-conscious.

"I'm not sure yet Houston," she said, "It depends on what I find out and the logistics of course. And I'm not a pro in criminal law and he might need one depending on the seriousness of his charges."

"Well at least let me help you get some breakfast before you leave…"

She considered that but not for very long.

"Actually it must have been all that tasty pizza last night but I'm not all that hungry," she said, "In fact, I can't even think of food right now. Must be nerves."

He raised his brows.

"You, nervous," he said, "Is that even possible?"

She kissed him gently on the mouth for that but seriously, the thought of eggs or bacon…no even oatmeal didn't sound appealing. She could always catch a bagel or something on the way.

"It's been known to happen…now I've got to go find something to wear to the jail besides this sheet," she said.

She got out of bed, reaching for a robe, which she wrapped around her way too quickly and then went off to search for a suitable outfit in the stash of clothes she had in a closet. She did find some jeans and a college sweatshirt which would have to do. After showering, she changed and then headed back up to see Matt reading the newspaper, still wearing his robe.

"Want some coffee?"

She made a face and shook her head.

"My stomach's a bundle of nerves right now," she said, "I guess it's about not having taken a criminal case recently."

"You'll do just fine," he said, "I'll be back at the beach house if you want to stop by later."

She smiled.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Matt had watched her leave to go to visit Hans and had gotten dressed before heading to his office to handle some business before taking off towards his house. He heard the elevator open and wondered who had dropped by. Then he looked up to see Elizabeth looking at him, with a distressed look on her face.

"I'm so sorry to bother you…"

"It's no bother," he said, "Would you like something to drink?"

"It's too early for anything harder than juice I think."

He went to the wet bar to get her some of Roy's freshly squeezed orange and passion fruit juice.

"How are things going," he asked, as they both sat down on the couch.

She just shook her head.

"Oh Matt, it doesn't look very good for Hans."

He heard the distress laced in her voice.

"C.J.'s on her way down to Central Jail to visit him," he said, "She's considering taking his case but she needs to find out more first."

"They're going to charge him with fraud and conspiracy charges not to mention grand theft."

Matt sighed.

"Is he responsible for any of what happened Elizabeth?"

She just looked at her glass.

"Maybe…some of it…he's no angel Matt but I can't believe he really was responsible," she said, "But then how well do I really know him?"

Matt wondered that too. Her decision to get married to Hans had apparently been after a whirlwind courtship which hadn't been that different from what had happened with them. But then again, he had been a participant in that relationship and had proposed to her. Now looking back, he believed he had jumped into an engagement way too quickly. If they had married, it wouldn't have worked out well, he knew that now and besides this new relationship he had going…well he had no regrets there.

"Elizabeth…we'll do what we can help but it's only so much if Hans broke the law."

She nodded.

"If he did that, he needs to pay the appropriate penalty," she said, "I just don't want him railroaded for following instructions if that's what happened."

"It might be difficult to find out," Matt said, "and a lot depends on Hans."

* * *

C.J. walked out of the jail after spending a half hour talking with Hans. Not very happy at all considering she knew he had been holding out on her. Or he was playing her or what, but she felt frustrated at how she was going to handle a criminal case while being relatively inexperienced in that field especially if Hans wasn't helping very much. She knew how much Matt wanted to help his ex-fiancée and she did too, because she had liked Elizabeth well enough even though she hadn't really wanted her to marry her best friend underneath all the support she had given to Matt to make his own decisions.

And that bagel with cream cheese she had grabbed at the kiosk outside the courthouse hadn't really agreed with her. She looked at her watch and decided to head back to the office before deciding what to do with the rest of her day even though she knew who she wanted to spend it with, damn things were getting complicated. She still had The Plan after all, and here she was involved with Matt although seriously if she had known it was this good, she had reconsidered their agreement to keep their hands off of each other in the spirit of close friendship much sooner. She had been very happy during the past month even though their work had kept them apart much of that time, life did have its complications, its interruptions and they would just have to work around them.

But it did have its pleasurable moments like last night…and after feasting on pizza in the Jacuzzi with him, she had put all those calories to excellent use. She thought about all that had happened in such a short time as she found her car and headed back to the office.

Matt looked at Elizabeth, blinking his eyes. Now she had just told him that she didn't trust her own husband and the best or worst came on the heels of that revelation.

She blinked back tears.

"Oh Matt, I'm wondering if the biggest mistake I ever made in my life was leaving you at the altar."

He rubbed the back of his head.

"Elizabeth, we left each other," he reminded her, "We both knew it would never work out. I'm too married to my job as you called it."

She sighed, sitting back on the couch.

"But you love me don't you?"

Matt sat down beside her and tried to find the right words considering that she looked somewhat distraught.

"Look…it was the right choice, and it didn't come easily but we've both moved on with our lives," he said, "You married a man you must have loved enough to marry and I'm in a relationship."

She looked at him suddenly.

"And the woman in your relationship is helping my husband," she guessed.

He nodded.

"Yeah…we're both very happy where we are," he said, "and you're married and I do believe you love Hans despite all this."

She put her head in her hands.

"I thought I did Matt but now I don't know," she said, "and I think if we'd gotten married, we'd find a way to make it work."

He paused.

"But that's not what I want in a relationship, to find a way to make it work," he said, "I want to be with someone to work with together knowing that we can do that."

"And C.J.'s really it," Elizabeth said, "Matt, you had no interest in her all this time and now suddenly…"

He smiled.

"I know…but sometimes I'm thick in the head."

She just shook her head at them.

"Oh but will she be content, being a career woman and all?"

Matt wondered why she kept asking about his relationships instead of focusing on her own but he figured that she didn't want to think too hard about Hans sitting in jail. And maybe it hadn't been love after all that had united them.

They heard the elevator open and someone tossing a pair of shoes.

"Anyone here?"

He heard C.J.'s voice in the lobby and went to meet her. He embraced her with a kiss and then put his arm around her shoulder.

"Elizabeth's in the other room."

C.J. nodded.

"I just came back from meeting with Hans or at least trying to talk with him."

"Not cooperating?"

She nodded.

"Big time…and I can't help him if he doesn't help me…maybe Elizabeth can…"

Elizabeth just looked at C.J.

"I don't know if I can really deal with my husband right now."

C.J. looked surprised.

"Oh…it's just that yesterday…"

Elizabeth sniffed.

"I know…I wanted to be here right beside him through all this," she said, "The arraignment and everything but now I just don't know if I can do it."

Matt looked at Elizabeth.

"Are you staying anywhere…a hotel?"

She nodded.

"One not too far away from here."

"Elizabeth…why don't you go back there and relax for the rest of the day," he said, "The arraignment's in a couple of days right?"

"Tomorrow he's got a bail hearing."

"Okay then…we'll see you at the downtown courthouse okay?"

She nodded, and reached to pick up her things. Then as she turned to leave, she flung her arms around Matt.

"Oh Matt I don't know what's going to happen…"

He looked at her.

"Go back and get some rest," he said, "It will look better in the morning."

She didn't look too convinced but she headed towards the elevator and then left Matt and C.J. alone.

C.J. rubbed her eyes.

"She really feels alone in all this," she said, "And Hans was no help at all. I don't know what I'm going to do at that hearing."

He put his arm around her.

"You'll think of something," he said, "So where are we off to…had anything to eat?"

She smiled.

"Actually I'm starving," she said, "Let's go to that Mexican place and get some food. Lots of chips and guacamole too, then some tacos and one of those lovely fish burritos and…"

He chuckled.

"I get the picture," he said, "Come on, let's go get you fed."

She rested her head against him and they left the office.

* * *

She hit the chips and guacamole as hard as she had promised and had plenty of room left for the main courses. Matt just blinked his eyes as she ate up and didn't say anything.

She paused and looked up from her burrito.

"What's up," she said, "I can't believe how hungry I am."

"Well between the lawyering and me keeping you quite busy in other ways, you're bound to need extra food to keep up."

She chuckled.

"Oh please Romeo, I can more than keep up with you."

His brow rose.

"Romeo?"

She sighed, nibbling a taco.

"You know what I mean," she said, "Besides I didn't eat any breakfast."

He looked at her, sitting there with her hair loose around her face and still wearing her jeans and sweatshirt. Clearly too interested in her food to know what effect she had on him.

"C.J. you ran out of the office so quickly," he said, "I made some breakfast."

She nodded, clearly enjoying her taco.

"I just wasn't hungry until after I got out of the jail center," she said, "Where's the dessert menu?"

He tried not to widen his eyes too much.

"Here it is," he said, picking it up and handing it to her.

She perused it, nodding approvingly at the different items listed.

"I think I'll try the dulce leche cake with ice cream on the side."

He nodded.

"Maybe I'll try that too."

She returned to tackling her fish burrito.

"So what do you want to do when we're finished eating," he asked.

She stopped mid-chew.

"I'd like to go for a walk on the beach," she said, "Perfect day for it."

Indeed it looked that way, as the sun had peeked out from some early morning clouds and the heat had penetrated the city, warming it up quite nicely.

"Okay…we'll do that and then we'll find our favorite spot and…"

She tilted her head.

"I want to do some dancing," she said, "I have a surprise for you, you know."

"Like what?"

She smiled coyly.

"It's something I bought yesterday," she said, "Perfect for dancing behind closed doors."

That intrigued him.

"Okay…I'm willing to do that," he said, "as long as you stay with me tonight."

She considered that before returning to her enchilada.

"Okay…that works for me," she said, "as long as you cook up some of that barbecue popcorn and I get to pick the movie."

He watched her finish eating and decided that the life that he had chosen for himself was just about perfect. As for Elizabeth, Hans and all that drama, that could wait until the following day.


	13. Chapter 13

Another installment up, hope you enjoy it and thanks for the feedback!

* * *

C.J. woke up and got out of bed to get dressed. She had slept well after they had lain on the couch watching a couple of movies. Actually she had started to fall asleep on the couch during the second movie suddenly feeling very tired.

She felt him come up behind her and embrace her from behind.

"You feeling okay this morning," he asked.

"Yeah, I got to get to court to prepare for the bail hearing," she said, "I got so much to do."

"What about breakfast?"

She sighed.

"I'll pick something up on the way."

Matt thought she sounded somewhat stressed.

"C.J. you don't have to…"

She turned around to look at him.

"I'm fine with it really," she said, "I just wish Hans were more helpful with his defense."

"He really wouldn't say anything yesterday."

"Elizabeth doesn't know if he's guilty of anything or not," Matt said, "so he's not talking to her either."

C.J. searched for her shoes after changing into her woolen business suit.

"Without knowing the charges, I can't even guess on the bail," she said, "But it might be pretty high."

Matt nodded.

"I'll be at the office working on cross-matching what Uncle Roy and I picked up in San Diego."

"I'll see you after the hearing then," she said, "It shouldn't take too long…If the judge sets a bond, he'll have to arrange it."

He kissed her goodbye and she left in a rush.

* * *

She hit the courthouse with just barely enough time to check in as the defense counsel for Han's court appearance. But she had to stop in the restroom after the breakfast sandwich she ate made her feel suddenly queasy. She knew better than to hit the fast food joints so early in the morning when she was already in a rush.

She splashed some water on her face and felt better, then realized she had to reapply her makeup. This would make her have to rush even more quickly, she thought as she reached into her purse. She heard the door open and in walked Elizabeth who looked awfully pale herself.

"You just get here," Elizabeth asked.

C.J. nodded.

"Traffic was pretty jammed this morning coming in from the PCH."

"Well I still haven't seen Hans this morning," she said, "I was hoping I would see him before the hearing."

C.J. sighed.

"Elizabeth, he has to go through a whole process before he even reaches the courthouse," she said, "If we can get bail, you'll hopefully be seeing him soon."

Elizabeth looked conflicted about that.

"I don't know if I can handle all this," she said.

"It's going to be tough but if we can get him out of custody at least…"

"I have mixed feelings about him," Elizabeth admitted, "and whether or not he's innocent of these crimes."

"Oh….well I'll have to get discovery to see what they have on him," C.J. said, "It's impossible to know until then. He didn't tell me very much."

Elizabeth nodded.

"He's like that with me too," she said, "but then that's been our marriage lately."

C.J. didn't know how to respond being reluctant to advise anyone about marriage not having any experience herself.

Elizabeth appeared to figure that much out.

"Oh that's right, why am I telling you," she said, "It's not like you've ever been married."

C.J. finished her mascara.

"That's true but I know relationships can present many challenges," C.J. said, "and you just have to work your way through them together."

"Like you and Matt?"

C.J. felt a bit taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you two have gotten together," Elizabeth said, "I found out through Matt."

"Oh…well we're seeing each other if that's what you mean."

Elizabeth shrugged.

"Well you're probably a better fit for him than I ever was," she said.

"Well, I've known him a long time," C.J. said, "but any relationship is going to have its challenges but if you really care about someone, you work through them as a team."

"Matt and I couldn't work through our difficulties."

C.J. knew all that and didn't know why Elizabeth had chosen now to rehash it all. After all, she had played a big role in the break up and Matt had spent quite some time getting over it.

"He and I share careers," C.J. said, "We understand each other very well and I accept him for who he is and what's important to him."

Elizabeth bristled.

"And I didn't?"

C.J. thought, what a landmine this conversation was becoming and she didn't want to have an argument with Elizabeth before walking in the courtroom to defend Hans on an unsettled stomach.

"I really don't think…"

Elizabeth held up her hand and sighed.

"I know we both have more important things to think about," she said, "but I just thought it was quite ironic he wound up with you."

C.J. didn't think that as much but she was willing to let it go because like she said, she had other things to think about, besides having to rehash Matt and Elizabeth's aborted engagement. After all, she had been the one who had listened to Matt when he had been truly hurt by the breakup. But over time, he had worked his way through it to the other side. And the two of them had found each other in San Francisco.

Matt certainly seemed happy about it and had been enthusiastic about the change in their relationship status and once she had been convinced the world wouldn't fall down on them, she had embraced it too. But why was Elizabeth choosing to focus on the past instead of working towards her own future with Hans?

C.J. closed her purse and started to leave the bathroom.

"C.J….I didn't mean to make you feel under the gun," Elizabeth said, "I think I just have to find my own way with figuring out how to best help Hans."

C.J. smiled.

"He does seem to really care about you despite his problems," she said, "I think that's one of the reasons why he's keeping quiet, not wanting to worry you."

Elizabeth looked ready to dissolve into tears.

"Oh Hans," she said, "I really need to see him."

"Then let's head to the courtroom," C.J. said, "They should be bringing him there soon."

* * *

Matt looked up at Roy from where he sat on the couch, sipping juice.

"So how was your trip?"

"Beautiful," Roy said, "I took many photographs."

Matt smiled, truly happy for his uncle's happiness. He figured that C.J. would be about ready to present her side in the judicial hearing. No reason to worry about her because despite her inexperience in criminal law, she was a sharp attorney and would do great for her client.

"C.J. still in court?"

Matt nodded.

"She'll be back here when it's done," he said, "She's hoping to get Hans good bail so he can get out of jail."

"What kind of evidence does the DA have against him?"

"C.J. doesn't really know," Matt said, "She's not had access to discovery yet. Hopefully that will be today."

"She'll do great…"

"I know…but I'm concerned that she has mixed feelings about taking on this case," Matt said, "I hope I didn't pressure her."

"If she didn't want the case she wouldn't have taken it," Roy reasoned, "You know that."

Oh Matt did but still, how much of it was to make him feel better by helping the woman he had almost married.

"Elizabeth had second thoughts about her marriage," he said, "and of breaking it off with me."

Roy just digested that and sipped his juice thoughtfully.

"She wants to get back with you?"

Matt sighed.

"I don't think that's what she wants," he said, "I think she's just struggling with what's going on with her husband and the idea that he might not be exactly what she thought."

"That's the story of any relationship at some point."

"Yeah but she means whether or not, he might be a criminal as accused."

Roy leaned back.

"Well from what I read in the trades, it was a whirlwind courtship…similar to yours."

"I thought that I really wanted to get married to her," Matt said, "but I let my feelings get way ahead of my rationale."

"Nothing wrong with that…as long as it's not dangerous."

"But I could have wound up married to her and then regretted it," Matt said, "I know I would have regretted it."

"You are pretty different from one another," Roy said, "Different interests, directions, values…that makes it difficult when reality does finally catch up with idealism."

Matt scratched the back of his neck.

"That…and that I'm in a relationship now with C.J."

Roy smiled.

"And you realize that if you had married Elizabeth in haste, you never would have known what you would have missed."

"Yeah…and it would have been a lot," Matt said, "Being with C.J. has been the best time in my life. I can't imagine it any other way."

"Well they say love is grand…"

_Love? _ Matt hadn't thought about that word very much , except that he had always loved his best friend, through their lifelong friendship which had survived and thrived under so much but as for being in love…

"It sure is," Matt said, "and it can pack a wallop when it hits."

"It makes it easier to work through any rough patches," Roy said, "or at least that's what I found but C.J.'s good for you in many ways."

"Well we've got a lot in common not that we don't disagree with each other," Matt said, "but I'm not sure what she wants. She spent all this time coming up with this plan to meet someone, get married in just six months…but I think she extended that deadline."

"It's a tight schedule when you're busy," Roy said, "but she's capable of finding her own way."

Matt knew that, he just hoped while finding her way, it would lead back to him.

* * *

The court hearing bombed, C.J. felt like she got her butt kicked and then she couldn't shake the queasiness well enough to counterstrike.

"Bail will be set at $2 million," the judge said.

"NOOOOOOOOO….."

C.J. looked back at Elizabeth who had stood up and protested loudly. The judge noticed her and looked at her sternly.

"If you don't be quiet, I'm going to have to clear you from this court."

"My husband needs to be released," she continued.

C.J. turned to try to reason with her.

"Elizabeth…he'll be fine," she said, "Even if you can't raise the bail. We'll ask for a speedy trial."

Actually not too speedy because she still hadn't figured out if Hans was even innocent of the charges. She had a file about a foot thick to study before she could find out how to proceed next. She felt warm all of a sudden and dizzy, but seriously, the prosecutor assigned to the case had hammered from the get go and she didn't have enough help from Hans to even keep up, let alone get any advantage.

After they took Hans back to jail, she packed up her gear to leave the courtroom and saw that Elizabeth had been led by a deputy outside the chambers to collect herself.

"You really need to calm down Elizabeth," C.J. advised, "you don't want to wind up in jail yourself."

"How could they not release him?"

C.J. sighed, wishing she could find a glass of water.

"There's a myriad of reasons that go behind a judge's ruling on bail," she said, "Hans didn't have very much working in his favor and he really needs to participate better in his own defense."

"He's just…overwhelmed that's all."

So was C.J. by all this flip flopping by Elizabeth. If she had married Matt, she would have just driven him crazy.

"I'm heading back to the office," she said, "You can follow me if you'd like."

Elizabeth wiped back a tear.

"I'll think about it," she said, "Oh I'm really going to need Matt's help."

Ironic, thought C.J., considering how opposed Elizabeth had been to his life's vocation. But perhaps Matt could do some investigating on Hans if only to find out what secrets he might be hiding. Because after all, she didn't want them springing loose during a future court hearing. After saying goodbye to Elizabeth, she headed back to her car to drive to the penthouse office, so unsure of how to proceed next.


	14. Chapter 14

Another installment is up, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

C.J. felt like Elizabeth was driving her crazy.

The woman called her constantly asking her what could be done to get her husband out of jail but C.J. explained that unless someone put up the multi-million dollar bail bond up, his cell would be where he stayed.

C.J. had thought that Elizabeth would be loaded with money after all of her inheritances but it turned out that millions had been spent on one outlandish scheme after another by her husband. She had gotten so desperate to spring her husband that Matt finally floated the bail bond. Hans had been released several hours later and Elizabeth had taken him home as they quarreled their way outside the jail house doors.

Still Elizabeth had called her up regularly with information she felt would declare her husband's innocence intermixed with calls where she professed her concerns about his guilt. C.J. could not determine where Elizabeth had been coming on at all even as she spent hours poring over the discovery material and volumes on case laws. She spent so much time on that, she had to order in for lunch and dinner. Matt finally put his foot down one day like he rarely did with her.

"C.J. if you don't move away from that desk…"

She turned around and folded her arms.

"Or what?"

"You'll find out," he said, "and I think you'll like it."

She smiled, and then stretched her arms.

"I'm pretty tired and feeling a little run down," she said, "But Houston, there's so much material here to review."

He walked towards her and damn it if he didn't close her books shut and stack them neatly.

"You're going to get some food inside you," he said, "Chris and the secretaries ordered Thai and I told them I'd find out what you'd like."

"That's nice of you," she said, then she rang a list of her favorite entrees off.

His eyes widened.

"I can see I got to you just in time," he said, "You're clearly starving and when the food arrives, I want you to move away from that desk and eat with me in the lounge."

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know…"

"That's an order counselor," he said, "You're not going to be any use to Hans or anyone if you run yourself ragged."

True, she thought but Hans still hadn't given her much to work with and Elizabeth couldn't fill those gaps as much as she wanted to do that. She wondered not for the first time what Hans was hiding.

"Okay…you win Houston," she said, "I do need a break…."

C.J. now sat with Chris and Carol at the popular hamburger joint on Sunset Blvd looking at an order of huge onion rings and a bacon avocado burger. She never saw a more welcoming sight…well since that morning.

"So this Elizabeth has really been on you," Carol asked.

"Day and night," C.J. said, "If her husband would break this damn silence of his, she might not feel like she has to do this. You know I can't figure out why he's not cooperating more."

Chris shook her head.

"I almost am tempted just to drop her line and say, oops."

"It wouldn't work," C.J. pointed out, "She'd just find my direct line. I mostly took this case because it meant so much to Houston, because of how close he and Elizabeth were and all that."

Carol bit into her chicken sandwich.

"It's nice you want to help them out C.J. but all this stress can't be good for you."

C.J. put her burger down for a moment.

"It has been making me tired and my appetite's all messed up," she said, "I didn't feel like eating at all this morning."

Chris made a face.

"She didn't touch any of the bacon and egg croissants that Murray brought in," she said, "and they weren't bad."

"They just didn't look right…and I had just talked to Elizabeth…again on the phone."

"She calls again and I'm going to toss the phone off the helipad," Chris threatened, "I've got other messages to take and other people to give me a hard time."

Carol looked at C.J.

"You do look a little pale," she said, "You feeling okay?"

C.J. shrugged.

"Mostly, I do feel a little tired and that courtroom must have its heater on blast."

Chris looked at Carol.

"Oh and she's a grouch too," she said, "She got on poor Murray's case."

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"He was going to lay another 100 files on me when I'm buried in this case with Hans," she said, "I did apologize to him."

Carol frowned.

"When was your last physical?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," C.J. said, "Nothing a week in Tahiti wouldn't fix. I just wish Elizabeth would back off, take a chill pill and let me do my job."

"And that Hans would help you," Chris finished.

C.J. rubbed her eyes.

"Damn I really am quite tired," she said, "I don't know if I ever should have taken that case."

Carol nodded.

"You really should see a doctor," she said, "but knowing you, that's the last thing you'll do."

Chris agreed with that assertion.

"You're right about her," she said, "Legend has it that she took a bullet for Matt and tried to hide it from him and nearly bled to death."

C.J. sighed.

"There were extenuating circumstances…I couldn't just let him drive away and let the evidence burn up with the rest of the building."

Carol's brow furrowed.

"So you're tired…funny appetite…not hungry at certain times of day…"

"The mornings…," Chris piped in trying to be helpful.

"Grumpy…any nausea?"

"Sometimes but mostly I'm eating a lot. I think I'm making Houston nervous."

Carol paused.

"You have that boyfriend right," she said, "Been busy with him lately?"

"Busy…"

"You know what I mean by that," Carol said, "and you were using something right?"

C.J.'s mind grew blank.

"Well yeah…Sure."

"Okay then we can probably rule pregnancy out…"

C.J. loved the way her friend just spit that out into a lunchtime conversation. But then a thought hit her and she began her calculations. Oh damn…

"I'm not sure about that," she said, softly, "I'm a little…late."

Chris' eye brows shot up.

"You mean…oh my god!"

C.J.'s thoughts exactly. Still, there was no point in jumping the gun without having all the facts in front of her. She absolutely couldn't be pregnant; she had just been under a lot of stress lately.

"I'm probably fine," she said, "It's just this case and everything else that's been going on."

Chris turned to Carol.

"She's got this really hot boyfriend who she won't say much about," she said, "but she's been coming to the office late and one time didn't make it until noon and those body paints I found…"

"Chris, that doesn't mean anything," C.J. said, "Yes I have a boyfriend, yes we have sex but we use protection."

"Which isn't always infallible," Carol reminded her, "Remember Elise in Gamma Phi house?"

Yeah she did, Elise had to drop out of college to marry Bernard and have her twins, never quite making it back to finish her degree program.

"You really should be tested."

C.J. looked at Carol and agreed with her but she just couldn't believe she could have gotten pregnant during…well maybe they hadn't been as cautious that time. But she had been on the pill and that was supposed to work, right?

"I'll…get around to it."

Carol threw her a stern look.

"We can do it at my office," she said, "It will save you having to buy one of those overpriced kits at the store or knowing you, a dozen of them."

C.J. sighed.

"You're right," she said, "Maybe I could come in tomorrow morning in between clients?"

Carol nodded.

"I'll write you in for 8am," she said, "It's going to be fine you know…do you want to bring your boyfriend along?"

C.J. shook her head. No, that didn't sound appealing at all. She knew if she tested positive, she would have to tell Matt soon after. After all as its father, he had a right to know. She just didn't know how he would take it. After all, they had only been together long enough for her to worry about having gotten pregnant. She knew she was where she wanted to be but what about him? Matt after all had been in relationships with many women and hadn't seemed content to stick around with one for very long except for the occasional longer term engagement.

"Thanks Carol."

Her friend extended her hand and C.J. squeezed it.

"It's going to be okay…"

C.J. wasn't all that sure about that.

* * *

Matt and Roy sat in a car staking out what looked like a motorcycle shop.

"What are we looking for," he asked.

Uncle Roy looked through his binoculars.

"There's a fencing operation here that our client believes received his stolen bike," Roy said, "It was $50,000 vintage."

Matt remembered that Roy had told him that some thieves had ripped it off from their client's home in Laurel Canyon. But nothing on display at the shop resembled the missing motorcycle so maybe the fencer kept them hidden in the back.

"I'm going to get out and take a look around," Matt said, opening the car door.

"Keep an eye out," Roy cautioned, "At the very least they're will be a big guard dog."

Matt just nodded, checked his gun and then headed to the shop. A fence enclosed an area right next to and in fact of it and he effortlessly vaulted over it after ascertaining it wasn't alarmed. He landed deftly on his feet and looked around him. Toward the lot in the back of the store, he saw another couple of rows of bikes with tarps over them. He wondered if these were the higher end merchandise being protected from inclement weather or if they were being hidden?

He would find out soon enough as he walked over to the first covered motorcycle.

"Grrrrrrrr…."

He heard one of his least favorite noises that of a growling dog. Looking around, he couldn't see anything so he crept more quietly. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye…

"Damn…."

He saw the huge lion with the big teeth lunging towards him and he looked around him to see where to go.

What the…he had figured he might encounter a guard dog or two, even one with a huge pair of choppers but a lion?

Then again, only in the City of the Angels, but he had to find a place to get away. The lion approached him, moving its head and growling while swiping out a huge paw. Matt stayed out of reach and then saw a small storage shed. He attempted to hurdle a row of tarped motorcycles but stumbled, sending the whole row down. He had a split second to leap up before the lion pounced and his adrenalin fueled his attempt to jump onto the shed. After succeeding, he scrambled on the roof while the lion paced around him, roaring occasionally and attempting to reach him with a deft strike of his deadly claws.

Matt just looked at the lion, his mind scrambling for eyes on what to do.

* * *

C.J. and Chris walked down the street back to their cars, stopping to look inside some of the windows of the boutiques.

"So what if it turns out you're pregnant," Chris asked.

"I guess I'll have to figure that out…"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Who…oh you mean the father?"

Chris snorted.

"Yeah I mean Matt," Chris said, "I mean he has a right to know."

"How did you…"

Chris smiled.

"I've known you both long enough to know you're both getting it on with someone…and it's pretty clear it's each other."

C.J. just shook her head.

"I think it's cool by the way," Chris continued, "You two are perfect for each other after all."

"We're both happy about it," she said, "I just don't know what he's going to think about a baby."

"I think he'll be thrilled actually," Chris said, "He always seemed like someone who wants children."

"Oh he does Chris," C.J. said, "So do I but that was later on and our relationship's pretty new for both of us."

"I don't think you have anything to worry with him," Chris said, "He going to be a great father and you know you'll make a great mother."

C.J. didn't know about that, having few memories of her own mother or father for that matter. There was so much she didn't know and how would she find out? Not that she had to worry about that right now because she was so sure the test would be negative.

"I'll just take it as it comes," she said, "After all, it's probably just nerves and stress."

Chris shook her head.

"No, the body just knows these things," she said, "It's going to be great having a baby at the office."

C.J. sucked in her breath. Now that was thinking a bit far ahead, but what would she do if she were pregnant? What would Matt do, would he insist on marriage to provide his baby with a name? He would never turn his back on his child or its mother but she didn't want him to stick by her out of obligation.

"Chris…I think I'll just wait to see what the test reads before I start thinking about this further."

That's what she told her friend and herself not that she listened.


	15. Chapter 15

Another installment up, thanks for reading and for the feedback!

* * *

Matt sat patiently while the doctor stitched up the wound on his side, the one that he had gotten during his encounter with the huge lion. Not from the animal itself but when his uncle had been trying to distract the big cat long enough for him to make his exit.

Which he did except that he had cut himself trying to get back over the fence to safety, not feeling it with the adrenalin flowing through him at that moment. Not long after that, he felt the blood soak through his shirt. His uncle took one look at him and insisted on driving him to the ER.

"No argument Matlock," Roy said, "Just get in the car."

Matt had spent a lot of time in ERs in different places, so much so that when the doctors saw him coming, they just shook their heads before assigning some young resident to patch him up. This time, it was a tall skinny guy who looked like he was just out of high school.

"You certified?"

"Yes Mr. Houston," the doctor said, "I heard all about you and your exploits and how many times you've graced our ER.

A nurse walked by and smiled at him.

"He donated a ton of cash to the new pediatric wing," she said, "So don't be too mean to him."

The doctor reached for the medical chart which was quite thick.

"Hey I'm just here to patch him up and send him back out in the world again," he said, "with empty words about telling him to be careful."

The nurse shook her head chuckling.

"Oh he won't listen to him," she said, "He'll be back here soon enough and he is kind of cute."

Matt just listened to them talk as the doctor cleaned out his wound and put the stitches in before bandaging it.

"Now Mr. Houston, I'm required to tell you this even though I know it's a waste of time," the doctor said, "But please take care not to rip out your stitches this time."

Matt sighed. That would be a difficult promise to make so he didn't. He just nodded and went to fill out the rest of the paperwork.

* * *

C.J. left her office and ran into Chris.

"I just got a phone call from Roy about Houston," she said, "Something about him and a really big cat."

Chris shrugged.

"He's always getting into one thing or another," she said, "I'm sure he's just fine."

C.J. figured that but Roy had mentioned taking him to the ER and she hadn't liked that part. Not that she wasn't used to him getting banged up or even shot while working a case. Hell she even got shot three times and kidnapped more times than she could count but like always, she wouldn't feel better until she saw him again in front of her.

She accepted and embraced what he loved to do but it didn't mean that she didn't worry from time to time. She just mostly kept it to herself. It didn't do any good to let anyone know that she was concerned about what was going on with him anyway.

But things would be different now if she flunked the test the next morning. Most definitely, because then her entire life would change. She didn't know what she was going to do with a baby on the way. She loved her active lifestyle where she got to combine her physical skills with her intellectual ones and she didn't know how she would handle it. She definitely didn't know what Matt would have to say about it. He loved his lifestyle too where he wouldn't necessarily know where he'd be tomorrow or what he'd be doing, today.

But on the other hand, a part of her was awed by the possibility that she could be a mother with a child, one that combined both of them, herself and the man she had loved as long as she had known him. Still, another trip to the ER just had her on pins and needles, wondering how serious it was since Matt had been known for downplaying his injuries. Like when he had said he was bruised after being thrown off a bronco and he had broken his collarbone.

He just never wanted to worry anyone and he didn't want anyone putting restrictions on his lifestyle due to concern. One of the obstacles that had wedged itself between Elizabeth and him had been her tendency to fret whenever he worked on one of his cases and how scared she had been when someone from his past had terrorized him. C.J. didn't want to be like that with him but there were moments when she could kind of see where Elizabeth had been coming from.

The elevator door opened and in walked Matt and Roy. C.J. walked quickly over to greet them and Matt read the concern etched on her face.

"C.J. it's really nothing…"

She folded her arms.

"Let me see it Houston."

His brows went up.

"It's beneath my clothes," he said, "I'll show it when we're alone."

She didn't budge.

"Now Houston…in my office."

"But…"

"Not another word out of you until I see for myself."

So he followed her into her office and she closed the door and then turned to face him. He gingerly lifted his shirt showing off his muscled torso. The one she had been so impressed by usually when running her fingers over it. But now her fingers were especially gentle as she examined the square bandage on his side.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not if you keep doing that…."

She sighed. She didn't want him to relax too much.

"Houston, I'm not scared or anything…"

Meaning that she wasn't in any way like his ex-fiancée had been but…

"C.J. I'm perfectly fine…well not perfect but what's getting into you?"

She turned her back on him and walked towards the window.

"Nothing…"

He didn't buy that.

"What's nothing?"

She turned around and looked at him and he thought he saw fear there despite her attempts to hide it.

"Just a lot going on right now…with this case and then you get bitten by a lion…"

He frowned.

"I don't know what Roy told you but the lion didn't attack me," he said, "I cut myself on a fence…"

"Getting away from the lion right," she said, "Houston, that's just semantics, it doesn't change the fact that he could have killed you."

"Not really…he was declawed actually…"

She just shook her head at him.

"So how's your day?"

She just looked at him, not wanting to get into that part. The one where she had been talking to two of her friends about maybe being pregnant. She had thought then that it wasn't possible, the two of them hadn't been careless…well maybe once…but damn it, wasn't the pill supposed to be nearly 100% effective? If she were pregnant, she would definitely send her prescription back.

"I had some food with my friends; you know Chris…and Carol Master, the doctor."

Matt smiled because when he had met C.J.'s sorority sister, he had believed her to be a knockout but then again, it had all been relative. He had been footloose and fancy free back in the day but right now, he had been enjoying himself. He looked over at C.J. who he thought had been happy to be with him but she had that look on her face again.

"Seriously it's not as bad as it looks," he said, "The stitches will be out next week."

She just shook her head at him and walked out of the office, leaving him in her wake scratching his head. Roy popped his head in the office.

"You okay," he said, "What did you say to her?"

Matt shrugged.

"Just the usual…that I had to go to the ER but I'll be fine soon…usually she doesn't take it this way."

Roy handed his nephew a glass of juice.

"I think I'd rather have a Scotch…"

But he sipped the juice anyway that tasted something like pomegranate.

"Matlock, she's just worried about you," he said, "You can't blame her for that. You do get yourselves in risky situations like today."

"But I don't understand it Uncle Roy," Matt countered, "Usually she just rolls with the punches or the bullets or the fleeing cars…"

Roy sighed.

"She looks tired and I think that case involving Hans and having to deal with Elizabeth is just keeping her on edge," he said, "She's left doing all the work because Hans has chosen to keep silent and that makes me wonder how innocent he really is in this caper."

Matt ran his hand through his hair.

"I've wondered that for a while and I'm sorry I asked C.J. to handle the case," he said, "I know it's been tough on her but she's looking like she's got something else on her mind."

"She probably does Matt," Roy reasoned, "She's got a full life of her own."

"I know that," Matt said, "Our relationship's changed a lot too and well for me, it's been great the way things have worked out. I just don't know how she feels about it."

"She's always loved you," Roy said, "She's told you that enough times and she's shown you that many more."

Matt sighed.

"I know…and the feeling's definitely mutual," he said, "but this is new terrain for me too. I'm used to our friendship and this is so much more…but it's what I really want."

"You told her that right?"

Matt paused.

"Well…we've been spending a lot of time together."

"Matlock, you need to say something to her about how you value the relationship…"

Matt arched his brow.

"Are you Ann Landers?"

Roy chuckled.

"No…but a column she once wrote helped me with your Aunt Flo…you see she took it real hard when my choice in careers kept me out of the house."

"She didn't see very much of you did she?"

Roy sipped his drink.

"Not for years…somehow we managed to fit Will in that life but my first allegiance was to my country when it should have been to my dear wife."

"Uncle Roy, she knew you loved her…"

Roy sighed.

"I know…but all the years I feel were wasted," he said, "Years I could have shared with her."

"I'm not going to let that happen with C.J.," Matt said, "I'll convince her of that."

They heard footsteps behind them.

"Convince me of what?"

Matt turned to face her while Roy left to give them privacy.

"That whatever happens, things are going to be just fine."

She smiled.

"Oh I know that, and I'm sorry I gave you trouble about your latest trip to the ER," she said, "I think I'm just tired and a little stressed."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Then let's go sit down over there and I'll make you feel better…"

She shot him a look.

"Houston…there's people in the other room."

He looked shocked but he smiled.

"You assumed I was thinking about that," he said, "Well maybe later…but for now, how about we just make sure that you get a little rest."

She thought about that and nodded. She did feel pretty tired and didn't want to think about why that might be. Tomorrow morning would just have to wait, compartmentalized in her mind to deal with later when she wanted to focus on the man she loved. They went to the couch and she cuddled against him as it squeaked while they made themselves comfortable.

"Houston…remember…we're not alone."

He sighed.

"I know…and those body paints are…"

"Near the wet bar," she finished, "Maybe later…but I think I just want to close my eyes a little bit…"

She did just that and he held her close to him as she nodded off, her breathing becoming soft and regular.

He promised himself that whatever they faced, it would be together but he wished she would tell him what clearly bothered her.


	16. Chapter 16

The next installment, thanks for reading and the feedback!

C.J. just sat there looking at the test results in disbelief.

"Can't we run another one just to be sure?"

Carol shook her head.

"We just did that."

"Maybe the third one will be more accurate…"

Carol sighed.

"C.J. the 10th test will reveal the same thing, that you're pregnant."

Those words silenced C.J.

"You're just like you were in college," she said, "always wanting more proof of just about anything. "

"I just want to be absolutely sure."

Carol just smiled at her.

"Sure about what," she said, "You're pregnant, probably not very far along."

C.J. furrowed her brow.

"I couldn't be that far along," she said, "It's only been a little more than a month since…well you get the picture."

Carol nodded.

"That's usually how it gets started, yes."

C.J. hopped off the table.

"We were using protection," she said, "I was on the Pill, how could this happen?"

Carol bit back a smile.

"C.J. do I really have to explain the mechanics of conception to you," she said "You were an honor student in college."

"Yeah I know but it's different when it's reality."

Carol went to her office which was pretty cozy in the clinic. Very personalized in its décor and C.J. looked at the photos on the wall of her family, friends and a handsome man standing next to a boat. That must be her boyfriend, Jake she thought.

"Yeah of course it is," Carol said, "but you're in a good relationship with a great guy."

"I know but this wasn't something we were planning," C.J. said, "and I'm not sure how to tell him. We just got together."

Carol smiled.

"Just sit him down, make sure he's sitting and just give him the news," she said, "That's one idea or you could go out to dinner and tell him then."

"I think he'll need to be sitting down with something pretty strong in his hand."

Carol scribbled on a tablet.

"Here's a prescription for some prenatal vitamins," she said, "You need the name of an obstetrician?"

C.J. nodded.

"I don't know any off hand," she said, "So thanks."

Carol studied her.

"Look C.J. this is going to work out great, I know it," she said, "I really think Matt will be happy about it."

C.J. sighed.

"He'll certainly be surprised," she said, "but I don't know where this relationship is even going. You know Matt, he's…

"Always had a thing for you," Carol said, "I saw that loud and clear when he helped us. You know I thought about making a play for him but what stopped me is that he seemed really into you."

"He's had many girlfriends and at least one fiancée since then."

"Did he marry any of them," Carol "No, I think you two are great together. I think you just have to believe that too."

"I love it that we're together," C.J. said, "It's felt like it's a long time coming after everything we've been through."

"Well then enjoy yourselves and just spend some quiet time sitting down and telling him your news," Carol advised, "I'm sure he'll take it all in full stride."

C.J. certainly hoped so but she didn't know how Matt would feel about fatherhood and sharing that experience with her. After all, Elizabeth was back in the picture and even though she had married, she still clearly had feelings left for him.

She left the clinic with pamphlets and prescriptions in hand and too many questions about what to do next including how to deliver the news to Matt.

Matt of course sat on the couch of the penthouse suite after spending the morning completely disregarding the ER doctor's instructions. But despite another stakeout this morning and a brief chase through L.A.'s busy streets where his injured side burned the entire time, he still managed to keep his stitches together.

He returned to get some ice for the sore area and looked through some files in the meantime. C.J. had some errands to run between her appointments. After waking up in his arms on the sofa, she had gone on home telling him she didn't feel very well. He had that surveillance job that preceded the action-packed one this morning. Cases were stacking up, business was booming and he knew he had entered into a very busy period.

But he found himself less thrilled than he thought he would be by that. He loved what he did, it truly had been his life's calling but he wanted to do other things with at least some of his time, like spending time with his girlfriend. He had called her from the stakeout but she had been asleep probably. And she had returns his call early this morning saying she would see him later in the office.

Chris walked back to where he worked.

"What's up?"

She sighed.

"It's Elizabeth," she said, "She's waiting for C.J. but she wants to talk to you."

About Hans, he assumed, but she needed to realize her husband had been causing harder work for C.J. by not cooperating.

Elizabeth charged into the room.

"Matt, you've got to help me with Hans."

He looked up at her.

"Hans has to start fighting for his own innocence…if he's truly innocent."

Elizabeth's mouth hung open then but then she closed it, and sat on the nearby chair with a sigh.

"I talked to him last night but I think he's trying to protect me."

"That might be…but it's not going to help him when this case goes to trial."

She put her face in her hands.

"I thought I married a man completely different from him."

He wondered about that, had she married him too quickly like he had almost married her? After all, they were looking at a trip to the altar after only knowing each other a few months.

"I thought if I found someone so much different from you…"

He heard the trace of despair in her voice.

"Elizabeth…"

"No Matt, I wanted to forget how much I loved you," she said, "I think I jumped into this with Hans too quickly."

That might be but she had to resolve her own marital difficulties with her husband and not through him. He had his own life to work through.

"Elizabeth…you have to make your own choices in your relationships," Matt said, "I think you love Hans…"

She sighed.

"I know but I just don't know if I can stick with him through all this," she said, "I think he's trying to spare me from the worse."

Matt heard footsteps by the wet bar and looked over there. C.J. had poured herself a glass of juice. She looked over at the two of them, silently. Emotions crossed her face but he couldn't make sense out of them just by looking. She'd clearly had a lot on his mind and he wondered if it just had to do with navigating Hans' defense.

"Want anything," she asked.

"I'm fine C.J. Elizabeth and I were just discussing the situation with Hans."

C.J. nodded.

"I'll be back to work on it," she said, "I just had an errand I had to do."

"That's fine," Matt said, "You need some lunch. Chris is ordering Tex Mex from a new restaurant."

She smiled and nodded.

"That'd be nice," she said, "I'll start researching some case law and maybe I'll come up with something to help Hans but he's really got to start working with me."

Elizabeth sighed.

"I know. I keep telling him that and he says he will but he goes all quiet again."

"I noticed…"

"C.J. I truly appreciate what you're doing," Elizabeth said, "I only call so much because I'm worried about my husband."

C.J. softened.

"I understand."

Elizabeth folded her arms.

"Do you really," she said, "I mean it's not like you've ever been married. Had to work yourself with your husband through some serious issues."

Matt saw something in C.J.'s eyes just then, an emotional distance.

"I'll be in my office," she said softly, "Though Houston, I have something to talk with you about later."

He nodded.

"I'll be there."

She smiled before going into her office. Elizabeth watched her too.

"I'm sorry did I say something that offended her?"

Matt just sighed.

Chris brought some food on a plate to C.J.'s office where she sat poring over legal briefs looking for any prior case ruling that could help her client.

"Got a few minutes?"

C.J. looked up.

"Just about…this is really getting complicated...thanks for the food."

Chris sat down.

"How was your doctor's appointment?"

She certainly cut right to the chase, C.J. thought.

"Okay…I guess…I have some news for Houston."

Chris broke into a smile.

"Well congratulations," she said, "so you're going to tell him?"

"Of course I am," she said, "I would never keep that from him…I'm going to tell him later when things calm down."

Chris rolled her eyes.

"As if that ever happens here," she said, "You need to just go and tell him."

C.J. started in on her food.

"I think I'm going to at least wait until Elizabeth leaves."

Matt and Elizabeth had been busy with her detailing once again the chain of events surrounding what had happened in San Francisco.

"So how do you feel?"

C.J. didn't really know how to answer that because she felt so many different emotions running through her at once. Shock still being one of them but that had faded somewhat in the background to give center stage to apprehension mixed with uncertainty but also happiness.

Because she did feel that too mixed in the cauldron. She wondered how Matt would feel when she told him her news.

"I don't know…part of me is worried about how to deal with it, the changes it's going to make in my life, that commitment for years…I've already got so much on my plate. But I feel really happy too."

"You won't be alone," Chris said, "Matt will be there all the way and he's going to be excited. You know he's always wanted kids."

She knew that to be true, because during moments when their lives slowed down, they had discussed their futures and yes, they included children. But in the abstract, as something to think about down the line, not reality staring them in the face right now.

"I do know that," she said, "I just don't know how he's going to take it."

Matt sighed as he went to the wet bar for a Scotch. Elizabeth had finally left to go visit Hans again and he had an appointment to attend with a client that had contacted Roy. He gathered his items for that case and started to head out.

C.J. left her office at that time and walked over to him.

"You ready for that meeting?"

He nodded.

"But I'll be back to have that talk with you afterward," he said, "Is everything okay, is it the Hans case?"

She paused to look at him then shook her head.

"It's not related to the case, "she said, "It's something else."

"Okay I'll be back soon…"

He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her. He brushed her lips with his fingers.

"Later…"

She watched him go, just shaking her head. Hopefully, the meeting wouldn't take too long but it would be difficult to predict with a new client. Her news could of course wait but she wanted to share it with him while she still had the nerve.

Because she was nervous and tried to play in her head all the different ways he would react to the news that he would be a father in about eight months. Resulting from their interlude in the hotel in San Francisco where their friendship had taken a sudden but very pleasurable turn and they hadn't really looked back.

Since then, life with him sharing a larger part of it had been wonderful. Yeah, they still challenged each other as they always had and were busy with doing the work they both loved, but at the end of the day as often as not, they went home together and she loved that part best. Her defenses had come down and she fully embraced their relationship but a pregnancy added some complications even if he were happy with the news. Would he want to get married, would he insist on making it legal before their baby was born and how would she feel about that? She had always wanted to marry the man that she loved, for love because he wanted it as badly as she did, but now would sharing a baby be the main reason for marriage? And then again, what if he wanted their relationship status quo, because a part of her thought marriage came with starting a family together.

She poured herself another glass of juice as she tried to sort through these questions and find her own answers before he returned to the office and she told him.


	17. Chapter 17

Another installment up! Thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

Matt and Roy sat in the restaurant in Chinatown waiting for their client to appear. Watching the clock, at least as far as Matt had been concerned because he wasn't even sure the guy was going to show. Roy had simply sat there calmly sipping his tea while the waiter had asked if they were ready to order. He had told him to give them a little bit more time.

But Matt didn't even want to be there. Chinatown had always made him uncomfortable since C.J. had been shot by two gangsters from one of the notorious Triads while returning to his car. She had pulled through surgery and had healed up soon enough but the memory had always haunted him. This restaurant hadn't been several blocks away from Connie Ling's apartment that she had lived in until murdered upon the orders of a crooked DEA agent who was doing some serious time in prison right now. The guy had been ruthless enough to walk into a hospital room past a police guard who suspected nothing amiss to kill off the hit man who had killed Connie.

Still this had been one of his uncle's favorite restaurants when he had been stationed in L.A. as a covert operative back in the day and he had raved about the different entrees that were so deliciously prepared here.

Matt looked at his watch again.

"Do you think he's going to show?"

Roy sipped his tea again.

"He didn't seem hesitant on the phone," he said, "Maybe he got lost."

"Well I don't have much time here," Matt said, "C.J. wanted to talk to me about something important."

Roy's brow rose.

"You can't keep her waiting," he said, "So we'll try to get through this as quickly as possible."

Matt nodded. He had seen the myriad of emotions on C.J.'s face and he wondered what she had to say to him. He hoped she didn't want to break off their budding relationship. But then she had been as happy or seemed to be so as he felt since they had gotten together. Every day he woke up and thought about seeing her and that had been the last thing on his mind when he fell asleep, even better if she lay beside him, snuggling closer to him.

"Thanks…I wonder if there's something wrong…"

"Why do you assume the negative just because she has something important to tell you?"

Roy had an excellent point, maybe it was good news but then again, the look on her face…well he would find out soon enough at any rate. Now if their client would just show up…or not.

"He's approaching us," Roy said, suddenly.

Matt looked up and saw the athletic looking man with salt and pepper hair approach them.

"I recognize him from somewhere…"

Roy nodded.

"He's an ex-football player," he said, "He played back when Too-Mean was a star."

Matt felt a pang of regret hit him when he thought back to his great friend who had commandeered himself as an assistant to him while investigating a perplexing case and then had sacrificed his life so that Matt and Roy could free Will.

The man approached them and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Charlie Watkins," he said, "I was told you could help me with my case…"

Both Matt and Roy looked at each other.

* * *

C.J. worked on the files until she couldn't look at them anymore. She felt tired and hungry despite having eaten earlier. She knew that now that she was expecting, she had to take very good care of herself. But she had a huge workload and she had to do more with Hans case when she really wanted to kick him in the butt and tell him to start helping her or she'd walk away.

She couldn't do that could she? Matt's ex Elizabeth who had also turned out to be a major pain depended on their assistance. But while C.J. had been trying to get her husband to talk, Elizabeth had been ambivalent about whether or not she should have married the guy and whether or not she should have broken off her engagement with Matt months ago. Now C.J. knew that Matt had no interest in traveling down memory lane with his ex-fiancée but clearly Elizabeth hadn't figured that out.

Chris walked in with some more papers.

"These just need to be signed," she said, "Murray…"

"I've got the picture," C.J. said, "Just hand them over."

"C.J. you have to take it easy," Chris said, "and not work so hard."

"I'm perfectly fine Chris," C.J. said, "I'm not sick…well not most of the time, I'm just pregnant and I still have a job to do."

"But Matt's not going to want you to wear yourself out," Chris said.

"He's going to have to realize that this isn't going to affect my commitment to my work," C.J. said, "It's so hard for women in my condition to be taken seriously but I'm still the same person."

Chris shook her head at her friend. If it had been her, she definitely would be taking it easier. If things continued to go great with Leo, maybe marriage and kids were definitely in her future sooner rather than later.

"I'd be taking it easier," she said, "Laying on the couch and putting my feet up."

"I've got time to do that later," C.J. said, "No wait, I've got a couple more appointments and then this talk with Houston."

"He's going to be absolutely thrilled."

C.J. hoped so but she just didn't know.

"He's going to be absolutely something…"

"Oh you know he'll be more than happy to be a father," Chris said, "Like I said he's always wanted kids and he's really good with them."

That he was, C.J. thought in agreement. He had been very close to Vince's kids before Vince and Mama had packed up their family, sold her restaurant and headed across the country to build a new life. She had quietly watched him lower himself to eye level when talking to them or helping Vince take them on trips to the zoo and ball parks to watch the Dodgers play. If she said that her heart hadn't warmed at the sight, she'd be lying but she knew that when it came to kids of your own, it would be much different. Still, she wasn't worried about whether or not he'd be a good father because she had the answer to that question; it was all in the timing.

Michelle walked in and interrupted them.

"There's a strange man out in the lobby," she said, "He's looking for you C.J."

C.J. looked puzzled.

"Did he leave a name?"

But Michelle turned her head toward the lobby.

"He's on his way back here," she said, "I told him to take a chair and wait up front."

"Don't worry about it Michelle," C.J. said, "I'll handle him."

Chris looked at the man approach.

"I think I've seen him before," she said, "He came in the other day about Hans."

The man crashed the office looking quite irate in his designer suit and wearing a hat. He looked quite a bit older, with silvery hair visible.

"I was told that you are representing Hans," he said, "I'm here to tell you that would be a huge mistake."

C.J. looked up at him.

"Do you have a name sir?"

He sighed and reached into his shirt pocket for a business card.

"I'm Sven Nicolson and I operate a financial consulting firm in downtown L.A."

C.J. examined his card but nothing registered.

"I've never heard of you," she said, "but why are you here about Hans? He's in central jail lockup."

The man looked very impatient.

"I know all that. I read the papers and besides he and I go way back and all I have to say is, he's a crook."

"And your rationale is based on what," C.J. asked.

He sat down in a spare chair.

"I am familiar with Hans because we worked on a project together long ago," he said, "He took the money and ran out on me and several other investors."

"Are you sure you're talking about my client?"

"Hell yes counselor," he said, "He disappeared and the trail went cold for years but now that his face has been plastered in the news of him being charged with serious crimes, I felt compelled to come forward."

"Mr. Nicholson…"

"Call me Sven…"

"Okay…Sven, how do I know that what you claim is true," C.J. said, "Where's your offer of proof?"

"This man has no such proof," another voice sounded from just behind him," He's a con artist and swindler in his own right and has done prison time."

Sven turned around to face Hans.

"You no good…"

"You're even worse," Hans spit out, "I should have turned you in sooner than I did."

"Why you…"

Sven got out of his chair and went toe to toe with the other man. The women all looked at each other, wondering when all this ridiculous machismo attitude would truly be relegated to the past. Today, however, didn't appear to be that day and the two men appeared ready to fight. And not just with angry words but with their fists also.

Hopefully neither of them was packing but C.J. was and if necessary, she would break up any brawls in the penthouse suite. They had just replaced all the broken crystal from the last round of fighting that had wound up with both men being soaked in the Jacuzzi.

Never a dull moment on the top floor of Houston Inc.

"I'm going to beat you to a pulp," Hans threatened.

Sven rose himself up to his greater height.

"Oh really…you couldn't subdue a fly or even a woman."

That deeply offended the three women present.

"Hey, enough of that," C.J. said, "Now if you're going to fight, take it outside but Hans, you're on bail and this will get you locked up again until your trial."

Hans didn't seem to give that much thought when his blood boiled.

"It will be so worth it…"

"Oh Hans how could you say that," another more feminine voice sounded.

C.J. looked over and saw that Elizabeth had joined them. This was turning out to be quite a party of sorts.

But the two men weren't moved by her pleas either and they began circling each other, with fists raised.

"Why…you're dead meat…"

"Oh yeah, well I'm a vegetarian…"

The women, four of them now, just watched the men continue to compare caliber sizes. And just then, Hans lunged for Sven who skillfully blocked his blow but had to take a step backward before countering it with a punch that struck Hans' chest, causing his face to redden. But Hans recovered quickly enough to wrap his arms around Sven and the two began turning around and around as each struggled to gain the upper hand to toss the other on the ground.

The women stepped backward out of the way and Elizabeth wrung her hands as the men came precariously close to the brand new crystal on display.

"Hans…please…you'll wind up back in jail…"

The two men started throwing punches, and each would duck because they knew each other well enough to know each other's pattern of fighting. C.J. figured that they must have done this in the past and that might very well be, but she had to bring it to a stop before they caused property damage.

"Should I call the police," Chris said.

C.J. shook her head.

"I'm inclined to do it myself but if they come, they'll arrest Hans and he'll have to stay in jail."

"Serves him right if you ask me," Chris said, "He's not even helping his own defense."

C.J. sighed and thought she needed to break up this fight.

"Don't you dare try to break them up," Chris warned, "You've got your baby to think about."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to that. The men however shrugged and returned to brawling. C.J. saw that Elizabeth had gone ashen and her jaw had dropped, whether from the fight or from hearing what Chris said.

Elizabeth forgot about the men for a moment even as they struck furniture including the sofa moving it several inches.

"Watch out for the coffee table," Chris warned.

The men narrowly averted hitting that at least.

"You're… pregnant?"

C.J. sighed.

"Can we discuss that later," she said, "We have a fight to stop."

C.J. knew that and she knew she had to be the one who did it. So she reached for her purse for her gun and took it out.

She clicked the safety off and both men heard her and stopped.

"The next one of you that moves is going to get a rear filled with buckshot," she warned, "I'm tired, I'm feeling hormonal and I know if I shot you, a jury would get me off."

The men stopped completely and just stared at her.

"You wouldn't," Hans started.

She raised the gun.

"Just try me…"

Sven looked at Hans.

"I think she means it," he said, "Just look at her."

Suddenly the elevator door chimed and Chris looked towards the lobby.

"It's Matt and Roy."

C.J. looked in that direction with the gun still raised and then Matt came into view. She watched his eyes widen.

"C.J. what's going on here?"

She just looked at him but kept the gun raised. Elizabeth walked over to Matt.

"Oh the men were fighting," she said, "It was awful and C.J. was just trying to break it up."

Chris nodded.

"Sven wouldn't stay in the lobby like we told him and then Hans showed up and they started fighting," she said, "C.J. just had to use whatever means to get them to stop before they destroyed the suite."

Matt digested that and Uncle Roy asked anyone if they wanted anything to drink. They all shook their heads so he went to pour himself a drink. Hans just pointed his finger at C.J.

"This woman…she's insane…I want to fire her as my attorney."

C.J.'s heart jumped at the news but she knew she had to ignore that.

"Hans…if you got arrested for fighting, you'd be packed up and put back in jail on revoked bail charges," she said, "so maybe you should think long and hard before firing me."

Elizabeth chimed in, grabbing Hans arm.

"You can't fire her," she said, "You've got to stop being the ass I didn't marry and start being the man I did and start helping her."

"But…"

"No protests," Elizabeth said, "and now that she's…."

"Elizabeth," C.J. interjected, "I'll take it from here thanks."

Matt just stared at them wondering what the hell had happened that he had missed. He went over to pour him a Scotch.

C.J. joined him.

"You might want to make that a double when you hear my news."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, especially since it might impact her handling of my husband's case…"

C.J. sighed.

"It won't do any such thing," she said, "and it's something I want to share with him privately."

Now Matt felt intrigued and more than a little worried.

Hans shook his head.

"How can it not be the case," he said, "Now that my lawyer's gone out and gotten herself knocked up. My defense is in ruins…"

Matt didn't hear the rest of his rant, only the first part and looked over at C.J. questionably. She just glanced back at him wishing she were anywhere but here and walked out on all of them.

"If any of you calm down enough to need my assistance, I'll be in my office."

They all just watched her leave and Matt did too, a million thoughts swirling through his head as he went and got himself that double Scotch.


	18. Chapter 18

Another installment up, thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

Matt downed his Scotch and then ordered everyone to clear his office.

"But Matt…"

He sighed.

"You all really need to leave now."

The men grumbled but they headed towards the elevator. Elizabeth just looked at Matt pleading for his assistance with her eyes.

"Elizabeth, you really need to go and help your husband," Matt said, "or talk some sense into him before he comes back here."

She sniffed.

"I don't know if I can do that," she said, "He doesn't listen to me."

"You've got to try or he's going to be spending a lot of years in state prison," Matt said, "It's his choice."

She nodded slowly and then began to walk away.

"I'll do my best," was all she said.

* * *

Matt turned his attention towards C.J.'s office.

"I'd better go talk to her."

Roy nodded.

"You'd better," he said, "She needs you about now."

Matt tried to reel in his thoughts which were taking him in many different directions. But he knocked on the door of her office.

"Come in…"

He opened the door and saw her sitting in her chair at her desk reading through some files.

"Hi there…"

She looked up at him.

"Hi yourself," she said, "You're in here because of what Hans said."

"I'm in here because you told me earlier, you had something to tell me."

She closed the file folder and he saw her try to collect herself.

"I didn't want you to find out this way," she said, "I wanted it to be under different circumstances."

He digested that and watched her carefully.

"So it's true," he said, "You are pregnant."

She nodded.

"I only found out this morning," she said, "I wanted to tell you when things were a little bit quieter here and there were fewer people around but the best laid plans..."

He remained silent for a long moment and she knew he was trying to absorb it as she had been doing all morning.

"I guess it happened in San Francisco despite the precautions we took."

He sat down in the chair quietly, she guessed from shock. She watched him carefully but she did note he didn't seem upset about it. That made her relax a little bit especially when she saw him smile.

"I see…well nothing works 100% of the time from what I've heard except for abstinence which for us wasn't an option."

She smiled at that.

"No it certainly wasn't," she said, "I was as shocked as you are now when I found out."

"It certainly is a surprise," he said, "but it's the best kind."

Her heart lightened when she heard him say that.

"I know it wasn't what we expected," she continued, "but I've decided this is what I want in my life. I do understand I've had more time to adjust to it but I know what I want and it's this baby."

She knew when she said that, she meant it more than she had ever meant anything in her life. And so did he, hearing the resolution in her words. He knew better to argue against it even when he wanted to do that which wasn't right now.

"So do I," he said, "and I want our baby's mother too."

She smiled again at him.

"Really…because whatever happens with us, I'd never keep you from your child."

He didn't seem at all fazed by that.

"Come over here…"

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen you all day," he said, "and I missed you."

She got up out of her chair and he pulled her into his lap which she allowed him to do willingly.

"I know we've got a lot of decisions to make," she started, "Carol gave me a reference to a top OB and I'll have to make adjustments in my work schedule towards the end…"

"C.J. you don't have to decide that all right now," Matt said, "We've got time…How about having some dinner?"

"I've been pretty hungry lately."

"I've noticed."

"I could do with some barbecue," she said, "and plenty of baked potato and some mixed vegetables."

"Okay, I think I can handle that."

"And some pie for dessert," she said, "It doesn't matter which kind."

They got up on their feet and he reached for her hand.

"I know the perfect place which has all of that."

So did she and she nodded.

They dined on some scrumptious food in front of them and both had realized how hungry they had been from their busy day.

"You'll be moving into the beach house with me of course."

She stopped in mid-bite.

"Excuse me?"

He continued onward.

"I want the mother of my child to be there with me."

"Houston, I have a home of my own and I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"I'd feel more comfortable if you were someplace I could keep an eye on you," he said.

She sighed and put down her fork.

"I can look after myself," she said, "I'm a grown woman who's been on my own for years."

"But you were pregnant then…"

"I'm not sick Houston and I don't need to be looked after," she said, "I want to share this with you but I still need to have my own life."

"C.J. there's danger in our lives and I don't want anything to happen."

She just looked at him.

"Mostly it's from your end of the business not mine."

He looked hurt then and she wished she hadn't said it but there would be no reeling those words back in now.

"I mean that most of the people who come after us seem to be angry with you."

"I know what you mean," he said, "and I'm not going to be told I have to stay at arm's length from my child."

She sighed.

"Houston, that's not what I'm saying," she said, "This is so much more complicated than I thought it would be."

"You're making it more complicated than it has to be."

"I'm trying to think for myself and my baby."

"Our baby…"

She nodded.

"Okay I'm sorry about that," she said, "but you don't seem to trust my ability to make any decisions about myself that impact him or her because after all, it is my body that's impacted."

"I know…that's why I want to make it easier for you."

By making it harder, she started to say but clamped her mouth shut. Nothing she could say would do anything but worsen this conversation and she suddenly felt too weary to argue with him. She had been struggling to deal with this extra fatigue that had felt so unfamiliar as much so as the nausea. Carol had told her that both would pass soon enough but in the meantime…

"Okay…then you'll have to give me some space…no that doesn't mean I don't want you to be there but some of this I will have to do myself."

He finally nodded, sensing that she was tired and didn't really want to discuss this further, at least not right now.

"We'll discuss some of these issues later," he said, "in the mean time, we can go back to the beach house…just for tonight to make sure you get some rest."

She tilted her head.

"Houston, I go home with you, we won't be getting much rest and I have to go to the DA's office tomorrow to pick up the discovery on Hans' case."

"I'll tell you what," he said, "I promise that I'll make sure you get plenty of rest and you can send out a messenger for the discovery."

"Houston…"

"C.J. your designee can sign for it at the front office and deliver it to you," he said, "There's no point in wearing yourself out doing something that someone else can do instead."

"I'm not wearing myself out."

"Okay…but now's a good time to start thinking about making your life a little easier."

She looked at him crossly.

"I can determine whether my life needs to be easier or not," she said, "unless you don't think I can handle that."

Her defensive side had reared up again. She certainly was sensitive about this issue and adamant on her point that she wanted to handle her own decision making as she had always done. But now between the two of them, they had to make decisions about their future child together. How to do that while giving her some space, something he had to figure out how to navigate and so did she.

"I think you can handle most anything," he said, "but now you don't have to do that."

She just looked at him, knowing that what he said made sense but also wanting to maintain some semblance of independence in her life, to make her own decisions even when she knew everything was about to change. It had to, if they were going to raise a child together.

"Okay…I'll let someone else pick up the discovery in the morning but I still have to have another meeting with Hans, which I'm not looking forward to unless he changes his attitude."

"Elizabeth is going to try talking to him."

They walked towards the elevator.

"She doesn't have any control over him," C.J. said, "Part of what he's doing is to spare her from some sort of truth that's not pretty."

Matt figured that to be the case.

"Elizabeth's going to have to deal with the man she married, he's going to have to be more helpful with you and you are going to have to get some rest and relaxation."

She supposed she could live with that for the rest of the day, and the morning with what it would bring could wait a little longer.

They walked on the elevator.

"Wait a minute, my car's here."

"We'll both come in the office together in the morning," he said, "after you've had your rest and some breakfast."

She made a face.

"Breakfast might have to wait a few hours."

He looked at her concerned.

"It's called morning sickness for a reason Houston," she said, "and hopefully it doesn't last much longer."

"Okay, then we'll find something that you can eat," Matt said.

They got inside his car and pulled out of the parking garage into the street. C.J. looked over at him as he navigated through the late day traffic and though she might not admit it, she felt better going home with him.

Things might just work out between them after all.


	19. Chapter 19

The latest update is up, thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

The most enduring memory for her of their trip to San Francisco hadn't been the case they had been hired to solve. Now he had always been a woman who put a high emphasis on her career. Whether it had been working as a corporate attorney who had helped build a business empire or as an associate in a private investigation firm, she put everything into the job in front of her. But San Francisco hadn't really been about either; it had been about how she and Matt had spent the rest of their time.

No, not much had lingered about the undercover stints or the requisite vehicle pursuits, just the nights they had spent dancing and in each other's arms. How it felt when his lips melded with her own even before their bodies did. The smell of his cologne and the tenderness of his fingers, that's what she remembered during the quiet moments when she closed her eyes to the rest of the world.

It had happened innocently enough when they had returned to the suite after some dancing to help bolster cover as a newlywed couple and with a couple glasses of champagne apiece. Whether it had begun with a look or a word that had slipped out between them, one minute they had been working an investigative assignment, the next they had been exploring under the covers.

Maybe she should have stopped him from kissing her and herself from kissing him back. She had wrapped her arms around him first to bring him closer to him than they had been on the dance floor but he had taken it from there.

They hadn't really talked much between caresses and kisses about protecting themselves except that she had murmured something about being on the pill before they hit the sheets.

The next morning could have brought regrets as soon as the sunlight entered into the window to coax eyelids open. She had woken up still in his embrace and instead of pulling away from him; she had relaxed in his arms enjoying the warmth of his body and the soft breath on her skin. And instead of either of them avowing that such a night would never ever happen again, through some tacit agreement, they had decided to just go with their feelings and not their rationales for a change.

Even a month later, she had no regrets with what they shared then, what they still did because neither had felt like ending their affair, even as they kept it beneath the radar for a while. She had gone home with Matt to his beach house but she had fallen asleep on the bed while reading a legal brief, not very thrilling for him but he had just smiled and covered her with a comforter before climbing into bed later next to her. She hadn't stirred even when he stroked the hair out of her face; he knew that she must have been more exhausted than she even knew.

* * *

They both slept until the sunlight shone through the window. C.J. stirred first and found herself in his embrace in no hurry to leave. He looked relaxed in slumber with his chest bare and the sheet tucked around his waist. In fact he looked downright sexy…

She kissed him lightly on the mouth and that woke him up. He looked to see her smiling at him.

"What time is it," he asked.

"Only 7," she said, "You did say we were going to sleep in this morning."

He yawned.

"Yeah I believe I did," he said, "and that I would roust up some breakfast."

She made a face.

"Not for me…"

He stroked her face.

"You're feeling sick?"

"Just a little queasy," she said, "Not bad at all…as long as I don't move."

He considered that.

"I've got some crackers and juice, think you can handle that?"

She nodded.

"That might work…but if they don't you might not want to block my path to the bathroom."

"Okay I'll remember that," he said, "Does this happen every morning"

"Not every day, but most days…Carol did say it would pass in its own time…hopefully."

He appeared to think about and then she pulled away from him and sat up.

"If I do it slowly…"

"I'll go get the crackers and some juice," he said, getting on his feet quickly and heading to the kitchen. She shook her head at him, thinking that she might have him well trained yet. Looking around the room, she caught her wardrobe that fortunately she had left at his house because she had spent some time here as he had done at her house. When he had been in town, they had spent most nights together since returning from San Francisco.

She didn't know what would happen now. Would their relationship change a lot as a result of her pregnancy?

Matt returned with the crackers and juice, placing them in front of her and she thanked him, then picked up a cracker to nibble it gingerly. Her appetite hadn't been great in the mornings but it would kick up a storm by noon and remain at high ebb until she went to sleep.

"What are you going to eat," she asked.

"Oh eggs, ham and toast."

She finished eating and then headed to the shower to get ready while Matt went and fixed his own breakfast. He was still eating when she towel dried her hair and put on a robe, heading to join him. She saw him with his plate of food, reading the morning paper.

"Hans's case has made the front page," he said, showing her the A1 section of the _Times_.

"Oh my God," she said, "They're launching a federal investigation to parallel the county one."

"That means more charges?"

She sat down next to him.

"Could be," she said, "This makes things much more complicated."

"For him and you?"

"Houston, I can handle more complicated, but what is hard to handle is that he's being a pain in the ass and Elizabeth…"

"She's not making it easier…"

C.J. shook her head.

"She's enabling him," she said, "and she's making it difficult for me to do my job."

"I've talked to her about that but she's torn about whether or not to stand by her husband."

C.J. took a deep breath.

"I know, I have questions about his guilt or innocence too," she said, "Hopefully the discovery I receive today will shed some light on that."

"C.J. if you don't want the case, you can always ask to be relieved."

"I'm not at that part yet," she said, "but I have to say I'm getting closer."

Matt couldn't blame her and he could tell the case had taken a toll on her stress level already which couldn't be good for her in her condition or the baby.

She could see that on his face and she raised her hand.

"Houston if you're going to say…"

"C.J. I'm concerned about you…about the impact this case is taking on you," he said, "It's not worth it if it jeopardizes your health."

"My health is just fine Houston," she said, "Really I can handle my legal case load."

"C.J…"

"Hey remember I'm not the one whose side is stitched up together with sutures," she reminded him, "and that concerns me too that you could get badly hurt or even killed while investigating a case."

"C.J. I take all necessary precautions…"

She waggled a finger at him.

"Like you did with picking a fight with that lion," she said.

"I didn't pick a fight with him," he said, "We just bumped into each other."

She rolled her eyes at him. How like him to downplay the risks of his own job and elevate the risks associated with her handling one legal case.

"Okay…I won't bring up your career anymore if you offer me that same consideration."

He mulled over that for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay…I think I can handle that," he said, "Now what about living arrangements?"

She wanted to throw her hands up but she forced herself to remain calm.

"Houston…I thought of it and I decided I'm not sure I want to raise our child in the city."

He blinked.

"Okay so you want to move outside of L.A. and commute in," he said, "That sounds like a good idea…as long as you remain within close distance of a hospital or trauma center."

"What?"

"In case you need medical help in a hurry…"

She didn't know if he was going to like what was coming next on her list.

"Actually I was thinking of buying some acreage," she said, "You know out where you once owned a ranch and building a house there. It would be nice to raise our child with clean air and wide open space to run around."

Matt nodded thoughtfully.

"We could keep horses there," she said, "and buy him a pony."

"him or her," she said, "I know the male contributes the gender of the child but it's still a 50/50 tossup."

"Agreed and having a daughter would be just as nice," he said, "though it would keep me up late at nights when she started dating."

"Houston…that's quite a ways off," she said, "I don't think you need to worry about it now."

He sighed.

"I used to be the guy that the area parents used to warn their daughters about," he said, "and now I think I know what they were worried about."

C.J. chucked, she couldn't help it after seeing the expression which crossed his face suddenly. If they did have a daughter, Matt would be trying to protect her from younger versions of himself. Kind of poetic in its own way, she thought. But not something that should cause sleepless nights for him right now.

"Houston, maybe you shouldn't think about that right now," she said, "We should be thinking about heading to the office."

He stroked her back, rubbing her shoulder area.

"Maybe later…I told the secretaries to hold onto their documents that need attention because I wouldn't be in before noon."

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Yes I did," he said, "Because I want all the extra time I can get out of you to spend celebrating this grand event in our lives."

She sighed happily.

"It really is something isn't it," she said, "Something wonderful…I find myself thinking of all the milestones ahead that we'll get to share with our child."

He smiled.

"Little league games….trips to the zoo…"

"The first day of school," she said, "The first steps, the first word. I want to experience all of that."

So did Matt and he had been thinking of those moments ahead as well and he thought that life had taken off in a wonderful direction.

* * *

Sometime later, they headed off to the office. They had stopped to pick her up some breakfast food on the way when her appetite had returned. The secretaries manned the front area when they stepped off the elevator and bombarded Matt with papers needing to be signed but C.J. slipped on through and ran into Roy.

"A messenger brought in a box of documents for you," he said, "It's in your office."

C.J. sighed.

"Thanks…I guess I'd better get started reading…"

But she saw another person in the lounge area as well and she took a deep breath when she saw it was Hans.

"I had to see you…"

She nodded.

"You read about the parallel investigation against you by the feds."

He tossed up his arms.

"Yes I did and it's absolutely outrageous," he said, "I want to file a harassment lawsuit against them."

She sat down on the couch.

"Hans…it's their right to investigate if they suspect you violated any federal laws."

"But isn't it double jeopardy?"

"No, that's only after an acquittal in state court," she said, "It has nothing to do with a federal case."

He slumped in his chair.

"Then I'm finished…"

She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Hans, did you do the crimes you're charged with," she said, "Are you really innocent?"

He remained silent and Matt walked in and saw him there.

"C.J…"

"Everything's all right Houston," she said, "We're discussing the article in the newspaper today."

"Okay…but remember to take some rest breaks when you need them."

She smiled.

"I will…where are you going?"

Matt moved towards the helipad.

"I have a meeting in Ventura," he said, "It looks like a great day for flying and much less traffic."

"True…I'll see you later…"

He walked up to her and kissed her.

"Most definitely."

She watched him as he headed towards the helicopter, already missing him. Now where were those feelings coming from? She had to rein in her emotions which appeared to be more volatile than usual. Probably due to an influx of pregnancy hormones, she thought as she turned back to dealing with her client, while willing herself to have more patience.

Chris came back suddenly, an apologetic look on her face.

"I couldn't stop her…she's on her way back here…."

C.J. turned to look in the direction of the front of the office and then she saw her.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's another installment, hope you enjoy it and thanks for the feedback!

* * *

Christina strolled in tossing the fur stole over her shoulders past Chris.

"I'm here looking for Rooster…I mean Matt."

C.J. just looked at her.

"He's flown out to a meeting," she said, "He'll be back later."

She shrugged and then came to sit on the sofa.

"I really need to speak to him," she said, "Do you perhaps have a cell number I can reach him?"

C.J. sighed.

"His phone's probably off though I supposed you could try sky writing."

Christina shot her a look.

"Really, there's no need to be curt, I have something important to ask him."

Hans groaned from his seat.

"What about me," he said, "My life is on the line here."

"I'll get back to you Hans," she said, "Christina, I'm busy here with a client."

"That's fine," Christina said, "I'll wait right here. I've got some emails to catch up on."

C.J. just left her sitting there, because she really had to get back to Hans and the stack of discovery still waiting to be read.

"Now Hans, we're going to have to just take this one step at a time…"

"Easy for you to say…you're not on trial for your freedom."

Oh she wanted to respond back to that but she bit her tongue. Really, if he were really so concerned about that, he should just open his mouth and start talking to her about whether or not he had committed any of these criminal offenses or not.

"You know Hans, if you really want to win this case, you're going to have to help me."

He just looked at the ceiling, with a sigh.

"I need to protect my wife," he said, "She believes in the man she married but she's never met the real me."

C.J. pondered that enigmatic statement.

"So you did commit these offenses?"

He raised his hand.

"No I didn't," he said, "Let's just say that the world of art dealing can have its shadier side."

C.J. folded her arms.

"I'm all ears," she said, "Tell me then what part of that statement applies to your own actions?"

He hedged.

"Really, I need to know this Hans because it's the only way I can effectively defend you in court."

"Okay…there might have been some deals where some rules were not broken…but maybe bent a little," he said, "I swear to you that this wasn't one of them. I'm being framed."

C.J. rubbed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

And then he started to tell her.

* * *

Matt had landed the helicopter on the pad on top of the office building belonging to Phillip Crenshaw who dabbled in various pursuits including oil companies and ore mining. But he hadn't hired Matt to help him with his business, but because he was being blackmailed by a competitor who had wound up married to the secretary that he had fired. Matt had listened to his account and found it to be quite sordid and he wasn't sure he wanted to involve himself in this mess. He'd run it past C.J. and Roy to see what they'd have to say about it.

"I'll get back to you," he said, getting up.

"Matt, he said he'd publish those photos online if I didn't pay up."

Matt sighed.

"This is mostly your doing Phil," he said, "I can only help you so much but you're going to have to take responsibility for your own actions."

"Easy for you to say," Phil said, "I remember when we were back in high school, everything came naturally to you…the football championship, the girls…the invitations to the hottest parties…"

"That was years ago," Matt pointed out, "Life moves on Phil…and it brings its challenges and its rewards."

"I built everything I had, piece by piece," Phil said, "and I'm not about to lose it to some scummy blackmailer."

Matt tried to remain patient.

"Okay…I'll get back to you with my decision by the end of business tomorrow."

Phil leaned back in his chair.

"I guess that's all you can do," he said, "but I really do hope that I can count on your assistance in this matter and your upmost discretion."

"The discretion goes without saying," Matt said, "but as for the rest of it…I'll get back to you."

Matt left the office to go back to his helicopter thinking about what he had just listened to for the past hour. When he became a private investigator, he knew that he would be exposed to different kinds of cases but he had tried to shy away from those where misbehavior by his clients had led to their troubles. He became an investigator because he genuinely wanted to help people in trouble who were victimized by others. He found himself wanting to jettison this latest case despite his friendship with Phil that had gone back years as the account provided to him by his friend had left a bad taste in his mouth and he knew it was probably worse than that.

And now that he was going to be a father, he had been thinking a lot about his livelihood and what kind of parent he wanted to be to his child.

* * *

C.J. had listened to Hans provide an account of his involvement in a couple shady art deals which hadn't left her feeling very confident that they wouldn't be used against him for prosecuting him in the case where he swore his innocence. She wondered if Elizabeth knew about them but decided that was their own business. She had a job to do which was to prepare for the arraignment and then the preliminary hearing.

Christina had been sitting not too far away waiting for Matt to return so she could hit him up for a favor. Roy had given her some juice to drink and she had sipped it gingerly. C.J. noticed that Christina had removed her wedding ring but hadn't asked about it. She had her hands full with dealing with Hans and didn't have any desire to have to sit and listen to Christina's latest sob story.

Roy returned into the lounge.

"Chris and Michelle are taking off early to attend a concert at the Bowl."

C.J. nodded, knowing that they would be meeting their boyfriends and they had been planning this outing for weeks.

"I'm almost done with Hans here," she said, "Between what he's told me and the discovery, I might just be able to prepare to go to court and file some motions."

Roy nodded.

"You feeling okay?"

"Maybe a little tired," she said, "and hungry again for some more food."

"Matt called. He's already heading back to the office after his Ventura meeting," Roy said, "He hasn't decided to take that case yet and wants to discuss it with us."

"Really, I would have thought because it was his friend…"

"He's got some misgivings about it."

"Join the club."

"You are having second thoughts about Hans?"

She sighed.

"About everything," she said, "Right now I just want to get away from all this craziness, sell my house and move out into the country."

Roy didn't seem fazed at all by her declaration but then again, nothing really surprised him.

"Why don't you do it?"

She looked at him, a bit surprised.

"What?"

He smiled.

"If that's what you really want to do," he said, "then I think that you should give it some serious thought."

She looked back at where Hans sat waiting.

"I think I'll have to get through this case first," she said, "but I'd really like to think about moving out of L.A., maybe buying some land and commuting to L.A. once in a while."

"Feeling a little burned out?"

"I…"

Suddenly Christina stood up.

"When's Matt returning?"

Roy looked at her.

"He's on his way back now," he said, "I told him you were here."

"It's only about a business deal," Christina said, "Something that might interest him."

C.J. looked at her, dressed to the nines looking every inch the international model she had become. But she had tried to settle down with a prominent elected official rather than Matt. He had always told her he'd find her Prince Charming after he figured out that it wasn't going to be him.

"I've got to go back and deal with Hans."

She walked away and he still sat there waiting for her.

"So what are we going to do," he asked.

She thought about it.

"I need to read through your discovery, make sure we have all of it and then come up with some evidentiary and procedural motions."

"Sounds complicated."

"Not really," she responded, "It's standard practice in most cases like this one. The preliminary hearing will be the main test to see how the judge will read the evidence, whether he'll dismiss the case or send it to trial."

"I don't want a trial."

That surprised her.

"Why not," she said, "I think you have to face the fact that the case isn't likely to be dismissed before then. Your only chance is an acquittal."

"But my wife…"

"will want you to do whatever you need to put this behind you and walk away a free man."

That made sense to C.J. but apparently not to her client.

"This is going to be more complicated than I thought."

C.J. sighed.

"Hans, you are facing some serious charges here," she said, "and you need to face reality and do what you need to do to help me help you."

"You don't understand my difficulties."

"The criminal justice system doesn't care about them," she said, "That might sound harsh but it's true."

He got up as if he were preparing to leave.

"I must go meet my wife," he said, "Keep me updated…"

She watched him slip on out of the room, and that Christina had looked at him coolly before looking back over at C.J.

"So Matt's been very busy?"

C.J. nodded.

"His caseload is growing in these past few weeks since we've been back from San Francisco," she said, "That's why he's out of the office now."

"San Francisco was quite profitable for my agent but not so good for me."

C.J. didn't know how to respond to that. Just then she heard the approach of the helicopter and saw it descend on the roof outside the suite. Matt landed it skillfully and then climbed out. Christina walked out to meet him.

"Oh Rooster, I'm so glad you returned."

Matt looked over at C.J. and she shrugged.

"Christina, what brings you here?"

She sighed, taking his arm as they walked inside the office.

"I really need to talk to you," she said, "The situation's getting quite urgent."

"What do you mean," he said, "I just saw the promo for your new perfume ad."

She shook her head.

"I think my agent's been swindling me."

Matt's brows went up.

"Really, how do you figure that?"

She sank in the seat as soon as they stepped into the lounge.

"Because there's some discrepancies in the books," she said, "I'm about $250,000 short."

"Oh…did you ask him about that?"

"Of course I did," she said, "and he pretended he didn't know anything about it and with my husband caught up in that scandal…"

"What scandal?"

"Oh Matt haven't you been watching the news," she said, "He was caught in the sting of the D.C. bordello. I kicked him out of the townhouse when he tried to crawl on back."

She tried to collect her breath. Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Christina…I'm very sorry," he said, "Perhaps it's just a misunderstanding."

"I don't think so," she said, "There are photos of him leaving the Ivory Palace of Pleasure…oh he's trying to hide his face but I know my own husband…at least how he looks."

C.J. brought them both some Scotch. Matt thanked her while Christina just grabbed her glass.

"Houston, I'll be in my office…"

"C.J…I need to speak with you."

"I know…but she needs you right now."

He watched C.J. go dressed in her woolen business outfit.

"Christina…I don't really know what I can do…"

Tears threatened on her face.

"Oh Matt, I really need your support," she said, "I need to find out how much embezzling my agent's been doing and I have to find a good divorce attorney."

"You might want to try the yellow pages."

She just sunk her face in her hands.

"I can't believe I've been so duped by two men…in only a year…"

Matt knew that she had experienced some degree of heartbreak but he didn't know if he was going to be able to help her.

Then she threw her arms around him and in walked Elizabeth who threw them both a frosty glance.

"Christina…it's you…you tramp."

The model snarled back, still embracing Matt.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black don't you think?"

Now Matt felt caught in the middle of a situation he didn't understand.

"You two know each other?"

They both looked at him and then at each other, as if in another moment, they would be circling each other.

"She tried to seduce Hans right away from me," Elizabeth said.

"Oh Matt, that is so not true," Christina said, "He came to me for a sponsorship of his project."

Matt just looked at the both of them, not knowing what to believe and wishing he were anywhere else.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the latest installment, hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

* * *

The two women who had more than Matt in common circled each other like sharks, each suddenly looking as if she were ready to leap on the other and wreak serious wardrobe damage. Though Matt suspected that Christina in particular would be careful not to allow her skin to be marred in any way given that it was her financial livlihood but Elizabeth didn't always fight fairly.

At least they weren't fighting over him but someone else. Still, they were getting perilously close to the cabinet which held his family's gun collection. At least it was tightly locked but if one of them shattered the glass…

"Ladies…maybe you had better sit down so we can talk this over."

They both looked at him suddenly. Christina threw her stole back over her shoulder.

"We can handle this ourselves Rooster," she said, "And when I'm finished here, we can finish our earlier discussion."

Matt looked at her hesitantly.

"Christina, it's over between us," he said, "I do hope you remember that."

She just shook her head at him and turned to face her advisory.

"Now listen closely Elizabeth because I'm only going to tell you once more," she said, "I never seduced Hans. I never even slept with him."

Elizabeth folded her arms.

"Now that's a likely story from a known hussy…"

Christina's mouth hung open.

"Who's the hussy," she said, "I heard about you and your connection to that D.C. bordello."

Matt's brows shot up at that. How could they not? To think that his ex-fiancee, the woman he had been ready to marry after only knowing her several months could be attached to something so…illict not to mention illegal.

"Matt…she's a lying little tramp," Elizabeth said, "I never had anything to do with those call girls. I just went to school with Madam Beverly, that's all but besides from being on the Homecoming Committee together, we didn't hang out."

Christina's eyes flashed.

"That's a likely story," she said, "I guess we'll all know when Beverly makes bail and pens her tell all book."

Elizabeth's face paled a bit.

"She never said anything about that…"

Matt turned to look at her.

"So you did have connections to her," he said, "Why Elizabeth?"

She sat down back on the couch.

"Oh Matt, Hans needed some money for his latest art investment," she said, "All I went to Beverly for was a loan."

Christina harrumphed.

"A likely story," she said, "Don't tell me you believe her Matt."

At this point, he really didn't care what had happened, as this situation had dissolved in a mess but it was up to the two women to work it out or not.

"Ladies…I think that we're done here," he said, "I've got work to do."

Elizabeth frowned at him.

"Oh Matt, we have to discuss my husband's case…"

Christina chimed in too.

"We have to talk about what to do about my crooked agent…and about us."

Matt put his hands up to direct traffic.

"Look, it sounds like maybe you should consider going to a mediator to resolve your issues," he said, "I've got a stack of cases on my desk that I still have to review."

Roy walked in the room.

"Hi ladies," he said, "Matt, C.J.'s waiting in her office for you."

Matt sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I know Uncle Roy but I've got these two ladies here who are almost at each other's throats about to kill each other," he said, "and I'm trying to block the gun cabinet."

Roy looked over at it and nodded.

"I see what you mean," he said, "but these two beautiful and charming ladies aren't going to do physical harm to each other. They just need to work it out between them."

Christina looked at Roy.

"Thank you," she said.

Elizabeth picked up a Zane Grey novel on the coffee table and just threw it at Elizabeth. The other woman ducked and it hit the wall with a thunk before falling on the floor. Christina just looked at her.

"Are you trying to ruin my modeling career," she said, "You know that one cut on my face and millions of dollars down the drain."

Elizabeth snarled back.

"I would think a relic like you would be insured against damages even those you deserve."

"Why you…."

Matt looked over at his uncle.

"I think a brawl's about to break out."

His uncle nodded quickly. Then a door opened and out came C.J. who stood looking at all of them with her arms folded, quite cross.

"Can you just keep it down a couple notches," she said, "I have a box filled of discovery on Hans case to review by tomorrow morning."

Matt looked over at her.

"They're just a little upset…"

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"They're behaving like two spoiled brats," she said, "Honestly Houston, you sure know how to pick them."

The two women turned towards C.J.

"Excuse me," Christina said, "Is this the perennial girl Friday speaking up?"

C.J. didn't budge.

"Damn straight," she said, "Now take it out on the helipad and work it out. Houston, why don't you loan them those sabers your great-uncle received when he served in the British army?"

Matt looked at her dubiously.

"C.J. you are actually encouraging bloodshed?"

She sighed.

"No Houston, I'm trying to get my work done in relative peace and quiet," she said, "and I'd like to finish sometime in the next hour or so because I'm starving…"

He nodded.

"Okay…we've got to go get you fed."

She shook her head.

"Way too much work," she said, "I'm going to have to order in."

"But C.J….you need to be thinking about taking it easy after a long day at work…"

"Houston, don't coddle me," she said, "You've got worse problems than me."

"C.J…"

Elizabeth just shook her head.

"Excuse me," she said, "but this tramp is about to bash me over the head with something."

Christina flashed her a deadly look.

"You just watch yourself…"

Elizabeth leaned towards her.

"Oh just bring it…"

"I've brought it," Christina hissed, "and you'd better get ready to crawl back to Hans."

Matt tried to put himself between them.

"Ladies…"

Roy stood next to C.J. who just waited for them to all stop and go away. She did feel weary suddenly and damn, she had been ravenous for the past hour or so. Her feet hurt and her shoulders had tightened. She had been reading documents until her eyes had begun to blur. And why was she wasting her time helping a client who didn't do anything to help in his own defense and who was married to a woman once engaged to the father of her baby who was now circling another ex of her baby's father and both were out for blood…and the father of her baby caught in the middle.

"Excuse me…"

Roy turned towards her.

"Mediation might help but it looks like the window of opportunity for that is rapidly closing."

C.J. could see that, because it looked like the two women would soon be fighting, just like had happened between the spurned wife and her husband's mistress had been rolling on the floor in a brawl on the night of that very peculiar party that had turned quickly enough into a bloodbath.

Their lives were just so damned complicated and the thought of bringing a baby into that mix, where the penthouse suite could be a working environment one moment, a love nest the next and then suddenly descend into a setting for violence and even murder…just threatened to be overwhelming at times. Maybe she should really just drop all this, sell her house and head off to the more peaceful and rustic surroundings of the countryside far enough from L.A.

She thought about that as she saw the two exes of Matt still circling each other slowly and in predatory fashion like exotic felines. Matt standing there in the middle trying to prevent bloodshed and Roy contributing commentary.

"I'm getting out of here," she said, thinking about her car parked in the garage downstairs. She shook her head, no not fast enough. Then she glanced out where the helicopter remained parked outside the suite and she decided on her mode of transportation.

"I'm leaving…"

Matt looked at her while keeping a careful watch on the two women.

"to get something to eat," he said, "Honey I thought we'd decided on that."

She shook her head.

"No I'm leaving," she said, "I need to get away for a short while…I'll keep in touch…"

Matt looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"Where are you going," he said, "C.J…"

But she had already began to stride out towards the helipad towards the chopper. She opened the door and cimbed inside into the pilot seat, firing up the rotars. Matt left the two women inside and walked outside.

"C.J….wait a minute," he said, "We can talk about this."

She just looked at him as the helicopter lifted off the roof and began to fly over the skies of L.A. He watched her go, feeling crestfallen. Roy walked out to join him, putting a calm hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"It's all right Matlock," he said, "She just needs some time away from this chaos."

Matt paused.

"She's pregnant…"

Roy didn't seem all that surprised at the news and he didn't ask about paternity which relieved Matt.

"Then she'll definitely return," he said, "She just needs to get some space because there's a lot going on right now."

"I know…and I haven't been much help."

Roy didn't correct him but he didn't scold him either.

"Matt…she knows that you've both been very busy…"

"That's no excuse," Matt said, "I need to go try and find her."

"Well she's got a pretty big headstart," Roy pointed out.

"I've got to talk to her," Matt said, as they headed back inside the penthouse suite.

Suddenly, they heard glass shatter and they went running inside. Chris stood there and just shook her head at the two women who had released each other and then shot Matt a look.

"They're about to get into it," Chris said, "So I had to send them to their opposite corners."

"Thanks Chris," Matt said, and the receptionist returned to her desk.

Matt turned towards the two women.

"I think you two should just leave now," he said, "My associate has taken off and I need to go find her."

Christina shook her head.

"She's just playing with you Rooster," she said, "trying to get your attention. It's the oldest trick in the book."

Elizabeth just looked chagrined.

"I've got to go find my husband," she said, "Do you think that C.J. will still represent him?"

Matt sighed.

"She won't just drop off the case without giving him plenty of notice," he said, "but you have to admit, he hasn't been much help to her."

"I know…and I will have a long talk with him when I see him about that," Elizabeth said, "I'll try to get him to change his attitude. He needs a top lawyer like C.J. in his corner."

Christina just folded her arms.

"I'll be leaving too," she said, "I've got a manicure appointment."

"To sharpen your claws?"

Christina just glared at the other woman.

"I pity Hans, I really do," she said and then walked out of the lounge area.

Matt watched them both leave, hoping they would work it out or fight it out somewhere else. He needed to figure out where C.J. had flown to and how to find her.

And pretty soon.

* * *

C.J. enjoyed looking out at the wide expanse of sky in front of her and all around her when she piloted the helicopter. The rest of the world lay below, the buildings much tinier and the millions of people who populated a city like L.A. just about invisible. After days like this one, she often took to the sky to fly to some place outside of the city to stay for a while or if she couldn't spare the vacation time, just to the coast where she could see the ocean.

Today, she knew exactly where she wanted to fly and so she set the coordinates of the flight plan on the console, a smile on her face. She would be heading to Catalina Island where a friend of hers would be staying at her beach house just outside of Avalon.

That sounded perfect just about now, she decided as she steered the whirlybird in that direction.


	22. Chapter 22

Another installment is up, thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

The older woman poured her a cup of steeped tea that wafted up with a hint of mint, and C.J. accepted it gratefully.

"That should help you feel better," the woman said, with a smile.

C.J. sipped the tea and indeed it did hit the spot, warming up her insides and calming her nerves.

"It's delicious…"

The woman shrugged.

"It's an old family recipe," she said, "I'll have Hank see to your helicopter."

"I think it was just low on fuel," C.J. said, "The gauge lit up while I made my approach."

She had landed a bit roughly on a patch of meadow in a valley just outside of the town of Avalon pretty close to where Cattle Annie had been tending her garden. C.J. had known that the old family friend of Matt who had delivered him by the side of the highway would be hanging out in her hideaway from the rest of the world in the rustic surroundings of Catalina Island.

The older woman had looked at her startled for a moment, and then her face broke into a broad smile and she held her arms out to C.J. who went straight to them.

Annie had a daughter that C.J. had never met, a woman about her age named LouAnne who stayed with her. She seemed really nice. She had offered C.J. use of her wardrobe because she hadn't bothered to leave L.A. with a packed suitcase and showed her to a bedroom. She changed into some worn jeans and a flannel shirt before heading into the kitchen where she asked Annie if she needed help making some dinner.

The three of them had eaten hefty servings of beef and vegetable stew and freshly baked bread with butter. Afterward, Annie and C.J. sat in the living room while Lou went out to feed the animals.

"So she's a veterinarian when she's not here?"

Annie nodded.

"She liked the medicine part but didn't want to look at people all day," she said, "She likes her animals too much."

"I miss the ranching lifestyle sometimes," C.J. said, "It just seemed so much easier to move to the city."

"Well it's closer to where you both work," Annie reasoned, "and the commute can get draining after a while."

"I've been thinking about that a lot lately."

Annie remained silent for a moment but C.J. knew her mind worked.

"So how long have you known?"

C.J. wasn't surprised that the woman had figured it out, only that she hadn't asked her about it so far.

"Not long at all," she said, "A couple days…very eventful days."

Annie nodded.

"You've been to a doctor?"

"Yeah…to get the test done," C.J. said, "I got a referral to a great ob/gyn."

"How you feeling…"

C.J. sipped her tea again.

"Pretty good…hungry a lot of the time…except the mornings when I can't eat…"

Annie chuckled.

"I remember what that's like," she said, "Feel like you're dragging at the end of the day?"

"Yeah…more energy in the mornings," C.J .said, "but I've been sleeping well at night."

"That's great…your body's going through a lot of changes right now," Annie said, "You eat plenty of good food, get exercise and plenty of rest and you'll be in great shape."

C.J. ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know about that," she said, "I left the office in a helicopter and Houston…"

"He just stood there," Annie guessed. "at a loss for words?"

"No, he was trying to keep two of his exes from brawling," C.J. said, "I don't know it turned out."

"I'm sure it turned out just fine," Annie said, "Matt's really interested in helping people but he recognizes what's important.

C.J. sighed.

"I know that," she said, "but there was just this moment when I felt so isolated from what was going on, so pressured by this legal defense case I've taken and I just had to get out of there."

"That's okay," Annie said, "We all have to get away once in a while when the world gets crazy."

C.J. looked at her cup.

"I think I hurt his feelings and that's the last thing I wanted to do," she said, "I don't want him to think I walked out on him."

"I think he'll understand what's going on but if you want to call him to let him know you're safe, maybe that would reassure him."

C.J. nodded, thinking that a great idea so she reached for her cell phone.

* * *

Matt sat in his office, his feet resting on his desk, while reading a magazine. He had been trying to get his mind off of C.J. leaving his office earlier and taking off in his helicopter. That had left him very concerned because he hadn't heard from her and night had fallen over the city and likely wherever she had gone. He sighed, knowing that she had been feeling the stress of having to deal with Hans' refusal to fully cooperate with her defense of him and then there had been his two exes, Elizabeth and Christina of all people ready to brawl in his office due to some undisclosed history that they had which he never would have suspected. The world could certainly be a small place at times.

Elizabeth and Christina both arguing about connections to some pretty seedy activities that had shocked him to his core too. He had gone to get some Scotch once the room had cleared itself of estrogen and had tried to figure out how to find his best friend until Roy had warned him that maybe she just needed some space and didn't need him tracking her and his helicopter down and bringing them both back. She had looked fine enough when she had left him besides being piqued. Wearing her woolen suit that molded over her curvy body that would soon be filling out as their child grew and her hair in curly waves around her face that had drawn his attention. Her hazel eyes had flashed at him as she had spoken and he had wanted nothing more than to pull her into his office and close the door to the rest of the world while he adored her body, running his hands all over it while he kissed her.

Maybe not the right kind of thinking to be doing right now but he loved having this kind of relationship with her even though it had taken so long. Way too long, he had realized the first time they had hit the sheets in the hotel. Who would have guessed how it would have been between them, how easily it had been to take that leap of faith that their friendship could survive and even blossom with sex in the mix. And after a couple of times he had spent convincing her, she had begun to drop her defenses and believe that too.

And these had been the best days…and nights he had ever experienced with any woman he had known. News of her pregnancy had surprised him but had left him feeling good too, put that strut into his step that he had gotten something he had always wanted from a woman it had taken a while to know that she was perfect for him. And that he didn't want to lose her, go back to their status quo or do anything but share a life together. With her and any children that came along.

Roy poked his head in the office.

"You ready to leave soon?"

Matt nodded, remembering that his uncle had offered to take him to dinner at the steakhouse. He just hadn't wanted to leave in case C.J. called him.

"You know if she does call," Roy said, "It will probably be on your cell."

Oh yeah, Matt remembered pulling it out and seeing no messages.

"I'm about ready to go…just let me finish some signing here and I'll be out in a minute.

Then he heard his cell phone ring and he looked at it again, and saw what looked like C.J.'s cell phone number.

"I'll be there in a bit…"

Roy nodded and left him alone.

"Hi…C.J. how are you doing…where are you?"

"I'm fine Houston…I'm staying with a family friend of yours someplace nice and quiet…We just had dinner and we're sitting by the fireplace relaxing and talking."

"Oh C.J. I was so worried…"

"There's no reason to be and I'm sorry if I caused that," she said, "I just needed some time away to just not think about everything going on at the office. It's been so stressful…"

"I know and I'm sorry for that," he said, "I had no idea that Christina and Elizabeth even knew each other, let alone that they would try to kill each other."

"I know…listen I do want to talk to you again," she said, "I'll call you in the morning okay?"

"Is the baby…"

"It's okay Houston," she said, "He or she is doing just fine."

"What about you?"

She paused.

"I'm feeling a lot better," she said, "I'll talk to you soon."

He sighed, missing her a lot and frustrated at not knowing where she was staying but he forced himself to relax, knowing he could trust her judgment.

"Okay you just get plenty of sleep and relax," he said, "Everything's just fine here despite what happened earlier and I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll look forward to it…"

They said goodbye and Matt clicked off his phone feeling relieved that she sounded okay but his heart remained heavy. He wanted nothing more than to see her again, to hold her and to show her that it would all work out. Being a man of action more than words, he needed to find a way to do that.

He left the office and his uncle just patted his shoulder as they walked towards the elevator.

* * *

C.J. sighed as she put away her phone.

"I didn't know that would be so difficult," she said, "but I just need my space right now. Maybe tomorrow…"

Annie smiled.

"I think he understands what you need," she said, "Matt's always cared greatly about the people he considers family and friends and I know he really adores you."

C.J. looked at her hands.

"I've always loved him," she said, "I didn't realize how much until I thought we were both going to die inside a warehouse while getting shot at."

Annie looked at her with concern.

"Oh you had to be there," C.J. continued, I just didn't want to die without telling him how much he met to me. We did get away, oh I got shot in the shoulder but I never forgot that night."

"Well I think he loves you too…"

"I know he does…as a friend," C.J. said, "but our relationship's mostly been a tight friendship that started in childhood."

"It's clearly changed if you're sharing a baby together."

C.J. thought about it and nodded.

"It happened rather quickly, the change in our relationship and certainly its boundaries," she said, "but it felt…right. Like it was meant to be."

Annie smiled.

"Well you make a very nice couple I have to say," she said, "So how's life in L.A.?"

"Busy…frantic at times," she said, "but we both keep very busy with our investigative firm which has grown so much and I've been doing some legal defense."

"Did you miss it," Annie asked, "such a direct application of the law?"

C.J. sipped her tea, nodding.

"I enjoy practicing law but I really enjoy working with Matt most of all…at anything whether it was building Houston Enterprises or investigating cases. He's always been the best partner at work…"

"And now he's your partner in something else very important," Annie said, "Having a child means a lot of decision making, a lot of compromises but it's rewarding for both parents."

"But you raised Lou alone?"

Annie nodded with a trace of sadness in her eyes.

"I had to after her father died," she said, "It was very quick, one morning he had been in our lives, but by nightfall…he was gone."

"I know a little about that," C.J. said, "Sometimes I worry I'll lose Matt that way…his job can be very dangerous and he's been shot a few times."

"So have you," Annie said, "You face the same danger…"

"I know and we're going to have to discuss about whether or not we want to raise our child in those circumstances," C.J. said, "but I don't know if I could ever ask Matt to give it up like his ex Elizabeth did and she wasn't the only one…"

Annie pondered that and then looked at C.J. with eyes filled with the wisdom of a full life lived, filled with its joys and perils intertwined together in ways where they couldn't be separated.

"You're going to have to work it out between you," she said, "to figure out how to make it work for all of you that doesn't cause you to lose too much of yourselves."

C.J. nodded, knowing the truth behind those words.

"Right now, I just miss him so much," she said, "but I had to do this. I hope he understands."

"I think that he does underneath it all," Annie reassured her, "Matlock's very smart and he's very quick to the draw. One hell of a businessman and a great friend, I'm proud to have known him."

"You saved his life Annie," C.J. said, "If you hadn't been there, the world wouldn't have been quite as good a place without him."

She remembered having walked up quietly to Annie after Matt had told her the story of her involvement in his birth and hugging her, thanking her for being there for him and his mother.

Because that had made the world a better place, certainly for C.J. and if he hadn't existed, her baby wouldn't either. And now that the baby would come to be in a matter of months, the two of them had to find a way to bring it all together.

She could start on that project tomorrow morning by inviting him back in that process.

Miles away while eating dinner with his uncle, Matt vowed to do the same thing.


	23. Chapter 23

Another installment is up, thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

C.J. woke up tangled up in her bed sheets and the thick comforter that she had pulled around her when she went to bed because the night had gotten a bit chilly on the island. But sleep had come quickly enough and she had felt so much better, so refreshed when she had opened her eyes and seen a pale stream of light coming in through the window pane. She sat up and looked around the bedroom. There was a comfortable chair in the corner, a desk, a bureau and some pictures on the wall of Annie, her kids, and a bunch of animals. Very little reminders were present of her renowned professional life as a very busy physician and chief of staff at several hospitals including those which did research.

But then this had been one of Annie's enclaves to escape to from her boisterous schedule because even when she had retired, she remained busy serving on various medical boards and heading a charity organization or two including one that flew surgeons to cities in poorer countries. C.J. hadn't known much about Annie's daughter, Lou or her son, Jerry except for what Matt had told her. But despite the challenges of her rigorous career, Annie appeared to have taken on the job of motherhood very well though C.J. knew it couldn't have been easy.

She got out of bed, stretching her muscles and went to go take a shower and get ready. Before heading into bed, she had told Annie she would help her with breakfast and with any other assistance she needed. Annie had chuckled and told her she could do that as long as she balanced it with rest and relaxation.

So C.J. intended to help her prepare breakfast and then she would call Matt to talk to him some more and bring him up to date on her plans to stay here a few more days. The next hearing for Hans wasn't for several months so she had time to prepare or time to discharge herself from his defense if he didn't start getting his act together quickly.

She could only do so much to help him and he'd barely given an inch in between. If he wanted to sacrifice himself to protect his wife's feelings, then he'd probably wind up in prison separated from her and their life for a very long time. She had tried to explain that to him but hadn't gotten very far. And then all this drama had started with his wife, Elizabeth and Christina and their previously undisclosed ties to each other. It had turned out to be quite a sordid affair, no pun intended.

As for her and Matt, they had kept their romantic relationship under wraps pretty well but with a baby on the way, it would be time to tell their family and friends what was up. Well, the two or three left who hadn't figured it out already.

She showered and brushed her hair out, to let it dry naturally in soft ringlets around her face. Her hostess had an unlimited wardrobe of casual wear so she found some jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, along with a fleece vest which looked quite nice. At least she didn't have to worry about her clothes not fitting yet but then she still wasn't very far along.

She found a pair of boots and some thick socks which she put on before going into the kitchen where Annie stirred oatmeal in a pot. She had sprinkled some herbs in it which smelled delightful and with a hint of spice.

"Smells delicious," she said.

Annie smiled at her.

"You can start with the eggs," she said, "Lou and Hank are out looking in on the horses and after breakfast, they're going to check on the goats."

_Goats?_

Annie read her expression.

"We have a small flock of them," she said, "One species we raise for their hair which is almost as versatile as wool and others to make yogurt."

C.J. raised her brows.

"Wow…that sounds great," she said, "so Hank takes care of the animals year round?"

Annie nodded.

"Him and his two sons, Chester and Art," she said, "They have a place just down the road."

"It's really nice here," C.J. said, "I can see why you come here when you need to get away."

Annie got some eggs for her out of the refrigerator.

"Lately, it's been very busy," she said, "I thought retirement might be quieter, at a slower pace but that hasn't been the case."

C.J. cracked the eggs into the bowl and reached for the whisk.

"I've been thinking about that a lot lately," she said, "What kind of environment I want to raise my child. I'm just not sure it's a huge city like L.A."

"Cities have their advantages."

C.J. beat the eggs into a frothy mixture.

"Yeah I know but I was raised on a ranch," she said, "at least most of my life and I have great memories of living in a rural area with clear air and skies filled with stars as far as the eye could see by night."

Annie nodded, smiling.

"There is that," she said, "When I am at my Texan ranch, I sit out on the porch at night and count them, listen to the quietness around me and think I'm on the grandest spot on earth."

C.J. agreed that Texas had been a great place to grow up. Now she liked California a lot too and she thought she could find a nice place just outside of the chaotic environment of the city for her family.

"What does Matt think?"

C.J hedged.

"We haven't really been talking about it much," she said, "He knows how I feel about being in the city but the pregnancy is still so new to both of us."

"It's a great time for both of you to start planning for the future, and what part of it you want to provide for your family that you're starting."

Those words still felt overwhelming to C.J. who felt her life changing even more quickly than her body would in the months ahead as her pregnancy advanced and the reality of being responsible for a new life would be even closer than it felt now.

"I need to call him after breakfast," C.J. said, "How would you feel about him coming out here?"

Annie smiled broadly.

"I haven't seen him in a while," she said, "I would look forward to it not that I wouldn't have some words to say to set him straight."

No, Annie wouldn't be short on advice at all, C.J. thought with a smile as she poured the egg mixture into the frying pan.

The breakfast had turned out to be quite delicious and very filling, leaving C.J. feeling as if she'd had her first good breakfast in a while. The tea that she had drunk last night by the fireplace had worked its magic causing less nausea this morning and she had ate several servings of breakfast. Lou and Hank had come in to fill plates with food and eat it before heading out to go check on the goats.

C.J. had gone out with Annie to tend to the horses and to some hens in the coop near the barn before heading back to the living room to call Matt. She knew at this time he would probably be sitting in his office hopefully facing a little less of the chaos that had met him the last several days.

* * *

Matt picked up the phone on the second ring, hoping that it was C.J. and when he saw that it was, he felt relieved. He had spent his night tossing and turning, missing her so much. More so than he would even admit to himself. Life just hadn't been the same without her beside him. When he left the beach house, the traffic on PCH had been mercifully light until he hit the freeway towards downtown. Roy had called him telling him that all was clear at the office, meaning that none of his exes had shown up with their list of demands.

Which he had no intention of carrying out because really, they had to solve their own problems and stop dropping in on him when his focus was on C.J. and how she was doing wherever she had gone. He still had no idea where she had flown to in the helicopter, if she had refueled at some point so she could fly further. But at least thanks to last night's phone call, he had known she was safe somewhere.

Still too far away from him to make him feel better. Maybe with this phone call…

"C.J…It's so good to hear from you."

She paused, and he sensed uncertainty on her end.

"I'm not going to ask you where you are if you don't want to tell me…"

"It's okay Houston," she said, "I'm staying with Annie and her daughter…you know Cattle Annie."

Now he felt confused.

"You flew all the way to Texas?"

"No…She has a getaway on Catalina Island in the valley just outside of Avalon…"

"That sounds nice," he said, "Has she checked you out to make sure you and the baby are okay?"

She sighed.

"Houston…I don't need a doctor right now," she said, "I needed her as a friend. She and I became close when you were in the hospital that one time."

Oh yeah, the time after he had nearly died, or actually had died for several long moments before his heartbeat could be restarted with the defribulation paddles.

The longest two minutes of her life.

Annie had been there with her after the seriousness of the situation had ebbed and he had been recuperating and driving everyone crazy wanting to leave the hospital.

"I know…I didn't mean to make you think that I thought you needed one," he said, "I just miss you an awful lot."

"I miss you too," she said, "I just needed to get away for a little while. Everything was getting so crazy at the office."

He knew that she had been carrying a large load what with defending Hans and having to deal with the antics of his exes who had dropped back into their lives.

"I think Elizabeth and Christina are back in their opposite corners."

C.J. could definitely picture that and she tried not to laugh, because really it had been quite funny or it would have been if she hadn't felt so stressed.

"Thank goodness," she said, "but I'm going to stay with Annie for several days and then I'll bring your helicopter back."

"C.J. don't worry about the bird," he said, "As long as you're feeling better and you're safe."

She heard the concern mixed with relief in his voice and was sorry to have worried him.

"Houston…"

"What?"

"How would you like to come out here for a day or maybe a little longer?"

His heart leapt. At least he knew she hadn't been trying to push him away as part of the stress in her life.

"I'll take a ferry out later this afternoon," he said.

She smiled on her end of the line.

"I'll look forward to seeing you."

She clicked off her phone and felt a whole lot better that he would be here soon.

* * *

Matt put his phone away and looked up to see Roy pouring some juice in two glasses.

"Would you like to try the pomegranate/mango?"

Matt looked at it dubiously.

"Okay…"

His uncle handed him a glass and joined him in the lounge area.

"It's quiet this morning," he noted.

Matt sipped his glass carefully.

"I hope it stays that way," he said, "I keep waiting to see which one of my exes will show up next."

Roy smiled.

"Part of having an active and vigorous social life," he said, "Nothing wrong with that and it will all sort itself out."

"I'm going out to Catalina Island this afternoon."

His uncle nodded approvingly.

"Beautiful spot," he said, "You'll enjoy the surroundings very much."

"C.J. flew out there last night," Matt said, "She's staying with Cattle Annie."

Roy's eyebrows rose.

"I remember her," he said, "She used to be the life of all the parties in higher society throughout Texas. Not that I could attend many of them."

His uncle had been on the move a lot of the years that Matt had known him while growing up. He had thought for a long time he had been a traveling salesman or something of that nature, never knowing the nature of his uncle's job.

"The office will be in good hands if you want to take off for a while," Roy said, "C.J. needs you right now. This has to be a lot to deal with all these changes coming in her life."

"They're good changes Uncle Roy."

"I know that but it wouldn't be unusual for her to feel a bit overwhelmed right now," Roy said, "She's facing motherhood and all the challenges it brings."

"She's not going to be alone."

"I know that Matlock," Roy said, "and I think she knows that too, but it would be a good time for you to spend together figuring it out."

Matt intended to do just that, thinking that he would need to go back home and pack early so he could make the ferry and get to Avalon before it got dark. He looked at the elevator hoping that it stayed silent as he headed back to his office to make plans.


	24. Chapter 24

Next installment, up! Thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

Annie and C.J. had driven to Avalon to go meet and fetch Matt when he got off of the ferry. He had called just before it left to tell them he would be there soon. The road had been a bit windy into the small village but they had reached the harbor where the wide blue ocean stretched out all around them. Several sailboats as well as yachts could be seen out in the harbor. The two of them left the car, inhaling the sea air which wafted to shore and awaited the arrival of the ferry.

"It's been a while since I've seen him," Annie said.

"He's still the guy you remember," C.J. said, "Just been busier with his exes the past several days, that's all."

Annie chuckled.

"Well he always had an eye for the ladies," she said, "but I think he's always had the real thing with you."

C.J. stuck her hands in her vest pocket and shrugged.

"We've always been best friends since we were little kids."

"A lot of the great romances started out that way," Annie said, "Like me and my husband years ago."

C.J. looked out towards the ocean for the ferry which must be one of those tiny specks out there.

"It's been a bit strange but very wonderful to share this with him," she said, "but I don't know how much the baby's going to change things."

"Oh it's going to change both of your lives in a big way," Annie said, "but it's going to be an amazing journey to build your family and you've got a great foundation of love and friendship to build upon."

"It's just that I've got these strange feelings," C.J. said, "of all these changes I want to make, move out of the city, raise our children like I was raised…well not exactly…but the part about being out in the open countryside."

Annie narrowed her eyes.

"You weren't very close with your guardians?"

C.J. sighed.

"I think my uncle wanted a son, someone to take over the ranch when he passed," she said, "but he and my aunt never had any children of their own."

"You can build whatever life you want with your family C.J.," Annie said, "You don't have to feel bound by the past."

* * *

Matt stood out on the deck of the cruising ship, filled with passengers on their way home or on vacations on Catalina Island. He had been there before when he had first moved out to L.A. to go fishing off of its coast. Wonderful catches of yellow fin, bass and the spotting of some great white sharks just off the reefs had made for some fun times. He hadn't been much into ocean fishing, preferring the rivers which flowed from the mountain ranges into the valleys below where they widened into the perfect living spots for steelhead and in some places, even salmon. But a trip to Catalina Island with some old friends on their father's yacht had made a convert out of him.

His increasing workload in investigations and his continuing obligations to his conglomerate had cut down on his vacation time but he felt happy to return back to the island which had given him pleasant memories.

And on that island, was C.J. and his helicopter though he cared much more about the former than the latter. He had left the office thankfully not running into another visitor from his colorful past. Neither Christina nor Elizabeth had made a reappearance much to his relief and Hans had remained quiet as well. Both Chris and Roy had told him they would hold down the fort while he was out of town and he felt relieved that everything would remain in good hands while he was on Catalina Island trying to figure out the future that he and C.J. would build together.

He looked out into the ocean, which gathered in folds around the boat which sliced neatly through the water. Sometimes, dolphins could be seen swimming alongside boats in this part of the ocean. The sun shone down brightly from the sky, dazzling the lighter upper layer of the water that went to depths where the sunlight could never reach.

His phone rang suddenly and he remembered he had forgotten to silence it so he could focus on other things. He looked and saw it was Murray.

"Hi Murray, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing…really everything's under control, no problems…"

The hairs rose on the back of Matt's neck.

"Just tell me what's going on," he said, "Cut to the chase."

Murray sighed.

"Myron flew in from Singapore and you know about the big scandal..."

"Which scandal," he asked.

He felt he had to, because sometimes they all seemed alike.

"The one with the actress who was under contract to sell the perfume," Murray said, "you know Sheila…what's her name?"

Matt didn't remember because he hadn't been involved with the contracts used for celebrities representing any products of his subsidiary companies.

"Shelia Starlight?"

"Oh yes…her…your memory was always much better than mine…but she was caught up in that D.C. bordello scandal."

Matt's eyes widened. He had just heard about it during the showdown that took place in his office when two of his exes had been ready to rumble in part because of that same scandal."

"What does legal say?"

"Legal's not sure what to do," Murray answered, "I was hoping that C.J…"

Matt sighed.

"She's on a much needed vacation," he said, "I'm on my way to meet her now."

"Well, we've got to come up with some strategy," Murray said, "I have to tell you right now before it gets ugly in the tabloids that I had no idea that Shelia Starlight was moonlighting as a call girl."

Matt rubbed his eyes. This was getting way too complicated for him considering he had turned his professional persona off for a few days and had no desire to think about any of it, let alone come up with a strategic solution to the latest crisis.

"Didn't anyone run a background on her?"

Matt heard Murray sigh on the other end.

"Houston…we don't do that on celebrities who endorse products," he said, "and she seemed really clean cut and freshly scrubbed…"

With a name like that, Matt highly doubted it.

"Murray…just ask legal to work with the advertisers for that company and have them come up with something to keep the press from breathing down our necks until we can come up with something more permanent."

Silence met Matt.

"That might work…but maybe you should…"

"No Murray," Matt said, "I trust the people I hired to be the best at handling their responsibilities and with me, my business has always been important but family comes first."

"Houston, I realize that you consider C.J. family…"

"I'm talking about her and our baby that's on the way."

Silence met him, even longer lasting this time. Had Murray passed out on the floor at that news?

"Murray are you…"

"I'm still here Houston…I'm just shocked," he said, "Floored really because I had no idea…that you…C.J….I can't even imagine it not that I'm thinking about that or the two of you doing…that…but"

"Murray I get the picture," Matt said, "I've got to go now. The ferry's making its approach into Avalon in about 15 minutes…talk to you later."

Murray had already clicked off his phone. Matt looked out into the water again and saw the outline of Catalina Island ahead, getting larger as the boat skipped over the water towards it.

* * *

C.J. and Annie watched until they finally saw the ferry approach and then people standing on the deck looking towards them. They waited until the ferry docked and workers moved to secure it to the mooring before the doors would open, allowing people to disembark. Several hundred eager folks ready to explore the island.

Matt walked out with his luggage and looked around the dock until he saw her. He moved closer more quickly to where she stood with Annie, the woman who had helped give him life.

C.J. saw him approach and stood there, hesitantly watching him. Annie shook her head.

"Oh come on C.J., he's come all the way out here to see you."

"I'm just making sure he came alone," C.J. said, "and one of his exes isn't trailing him."

Matt walked close and finally she headed towards him. He put down his luggage and swept her up in his arms and she wrapped her own tightly around him. He bent his mouth towards hers and they kissed, and it felt sweet, intoxicating and her legs began to weaken. When they broke from it, they looked at each other to make sure they were both fine and he placed his arm around her waist and they walked back towards Annie. He released C.J. temporarily to embrace his lifelong friend who kissed him on the cheek.

"Great to see you Matlock," she said, "You grow more handsome each time I see you."

"You look great yourself," he said, "How's life treating you?"

She shrugged.

"I'm busier than when I practiced medicine," she said, "but I can't complain, I just need to get away from it every once in a while…like you do."

He nodded.

"I left a mess behind in L.A.," he said, "but I had to come out and see you, to make sure you were fine. That our baby…"

C.J. smiled at him.

"The baby and I are doing very well," she said, "Come on; let's head back to Annie's."

They headed back to the car to drive back to the spread. Matt admired the scenery noticing that not much had changed since he last visited. Annie reminded him that since most of the island was a conservatory for wildlife and flora, it wasn't open for development as happened to other islands.

After parking in front of the house, they got out of the car.

"You two can have the little cabin nearby," Annie said, "I know that couples need their privacy. It's not large, but it's got the modern niceties and it's very cozy."

Matt took C.J.'s hand as they went into Annie's house for some early lunch. Lou and Hank were still out with the goats and hadn't returned. Annie said they might not come back until dinnertime.

Lunch was sandwiches and soup, vegetable with chunks of beef in it, along with some yogurt that had been made from the goat's milk.

"This is so delicious," C.J. said.

Matt just nodded, enjoying his roast beef sandwich with wedges of cheese and some spicy vinegar sauce that he couldn't quite identify.

"I've got to go check on some neighbors," Annie said, "I'm not really a doctor but I do look after them because the husband's got diabetes that's been bothering his feet lately."

Matt looked up at her.

"I was thinking about getting some rest…the trip was a bit rough with choppy seas and after what's been going on at the office…"

He winked at C.J.

"Yeah…me too," she said, "I think I'm about ready for a nap."

Annie just shook her head at the two of them.

"You know you really don't need to tell me anything," she said, "I remember what it was like…"

After lunch, Matt took his luggage to the cabin and he had Chris bring some of C.J.'s things with him. They walked to the cabin and indeed it looked as nice as Annie had said, peaceful and quiet with a fireplace and original paintings hanging on the walls.

"Some hands used to stay here I guess," C.J. said, "It's a really nice guest house."

Matt just remained silent until she looked at him oddly.

"Houston…are you really that tired?"

His brow waggled and he moved closer to her, slipping his arms around her, pulling her close to show her, no he wasn't really all that tired. He just wanted to spend some much needed time alone with her and she felt the same way.

"I really did miss you," she said, before his lips met hers.

He released her finally and then taking her hand.

"Come on; let's go check out the sleeping accommodations."

And so they did.

A while later, she nestled closer to his warmth in the bed while watching the shadows begin to fall on the walls, signaling the upcoming sunset. She had drifted off for a while after their passionate reunion and so had he.

"I guess I was really tired," she admitted, "although maybe it was all that exercise."

He stroked her hair.

"The exercise…"

"Okay, but it's been so hectic Houston with everything that's been going on," she said, "Sometimes I want life to keep continuing the way it's been going and other times…"

"You want to just pack up and move someplace quiet, some place familiar like where we both grew up?"

She concentrated trying to figure out what she had really wanted, but it eluded her despite her attempts to pin it down.

"I don't think I want to move back to Texas," she said, "but I'm not sure I want to raise our family in the city…maybe a smaller town…close to the city."

He knew what she meant because he had those same thoughts, coming upon him abruptly but at the same time quietly in a way that made sense. He wanted his child, their child, to grow up in the same loving and supportive environment that he had enjoyed while growing up. Sometimes in the past few days, he had wished so much his father could have lived long enough to see the next generation of his family but somewhere…he had to be watching over them. C.J.'s mother and father had to be watching over their daughter and their future grandchild too.

"Maybe we can do that," he said, "We can find a place… that has a bit of both worlds."

She nodded against his chest.

"That'd be great…"

It would be more than great, it would be perfect. Matt would make sure of that because he had what he really wanted in his life in front of him. Sure, there was plenty of chaos and uncertainty not to mention exes running around amok but in the midst of it all, there was plenty of joy as well.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry updating's taken so long, been very busy. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

They stood up on the top of one of Catalina Island's tallest mountains and looked over at the beauty of the ocean spilling over into the distant horizon. Tiny boats bobbled on its surface and the waves curled before breaking on the beaches below them.

Earlier, they had packed up a simple lunch, a blanket and had begun their hike up a well worn trail that snaked around the mountain to its very top. Matt had wondered if she would be up to such arduous exercise and she rolled her eyes at him, good-naturedly.

"Houston, you are not carrying me up the entire way," she said, "I'm pregnant…"

He smiled back innocently enough.

"I'm aware of that."

Her cheeks flushed a bit but she wasn't about to be deterred.

"I'm not sick…well not most of the day and I can handle a simple hike," she said, "Carol said it's important for pregnant woman to get enough exercise."

"We've been doing that."

She wanted to hit him.

"I mean outside the bedroom."

He winked.

"We've been doing that too."

Oh, she just wanted to throw up her arms at that point. But he didn't say anything more as they gathered up their supplies which he carried and they headed off. The walk hadn't been difficult at all because the trail inclined gracefully up the several thousand feet and they stopped to rest near some trees. The sunlight sparkled over the mountains and they both felt its warmth the further they hiked. When they had to step over a huge branch or cross a shallow brook, he took her hand and helped her across.

And occasionally they stopped to look at a patch of colorful wildflowers, which knitted each other into a tapestry that truly looked gorgeous.

"Oh the flowers…"

Matt tilted his head.

"So you'd like to live somewhere with plenty of flowers," he guessed.

She nodded.

"I like the wildest ones best," she said, "the way they grow even where they're not really wanted."

They had looked at how delicate little purple flowers had poked their way seemingly out of cracks in the rocky hillside. The sunlight nourished them as did the occasional rain and still they grew and they bloomed.

Matt wasn't all that into flowers really but he enjoyed watching the way C.J.'s face lit up while she looked at them. The quiet beauty of watching her sitting down to examine some of the smaller buds that soon would open to add to the plethora of colors caught his breath. He knew what he wanted in his life which was to spend it with his best friend but he sensed a resistance within her whenever he broached the subject.

She just seemed so caught up in this idea of them being friends and nothing more even though it would definitely be clear in a few months that there had been much more that they had shared. She had appeared much more relaxed than she had when she had left him…well not really him but the hectic lifestyle which constantly surrounded them back in L.A.

Hans hadn't called and his next hearing date was still a while off. None of his exes had called him or showed up looking for him. The time that he had shared with C.J. here on the island had been special, one of the few times lately they had spent together. Annie had given them their space, because she knew that they still had things to figure out, what steps to take next and how to move together towards their future.

"Houston…"

His eyes followed where she pointed down into a valley where a flock of bison grazed, descendents of animals that had been brought to the island for a movie production and then left there to save on costs.

"They look like they belong here now," he said.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I've really enjoyed the time we've spent together."

That went double for him.

"I'm in no hurry to go back," he said, "I think we both needed time away from L.A."

She sighed thoughtfully.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have to go back."

He caught that tone in her voice again, the wistfulness, mixed in with her general contentment. She valued her career and the businesses they had built together, he knew that, but he realized she wanted to build something more than that like a family. He just needed her to understand that he wanted that too and he wanted that with her. Hard though with the parade of exes that had shown up lately, he thought ruefully not to mention all this drama and intrigue over the missing painting which still hadn't surfaced in all this time.

Matt had a feeling that Hans knew more about that not that he really cared anymore. How could any of that compare to the reality of his own child being born in a matter of months? The child that his father hadn't lived to see just like his mother hadn't lived to know her own son for long.

"I didn't mean I never want to go back…"

He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I know that sweetheart," he said, "I know exactly what you mean."

She looked at him.

"Do you," she said, "I mean I know that both of us are in this together but sometimes…well this baby, this new life is inside me…wherever I go it's there, there's no escaping that not that I want to do that…"

He rubbed her back.

"I'm going to be right there with you," he said, "The whole nine yards."

She smiled at his use of football vernacular, a reminder that he had once been a champion player of that sport while in college but had eschewed a professional career to enlist in the military with his cousin, Will who had finally returned to them after so many years in a prison camp.

"I know you will…"

"I mean it C.J.," he said, "I've never wanted anything more in my whole life than a family of my own and a woman to share that with me. I just never realized she was in front of me the whole time."

C.J. shrugged.

"Well you were always a bit slow to pick up on things," she teased.

He waggled his brows.

"Do you want me to speed things up?"

She shook her head.

"Oh no way," she said, "There's a lot to be said for slowness and you did finally figure it out. We both did."

He listened to her and he wondered if it would be the right time…but something in her eyes made him put that thought away, though he tightened his hold on her as they both looked out into the sparkling sea below and in front of them in endless splendor.

* * *

Annie tooled over the stove, humming some country ballad to herself that C.J. remembered in terms of its haunting melody if not the words. Matt had gone to Avalon to pick up some paperwork sent by plane from Murray to sign and then send right back. C.J. had taken a nap and then gone to do some reading in Annie's living room in front of the fire.

Days had been quite warm but the evenings had started to cool, turning the outside nippy by the time darkness had settled over the valley.

"That view is just gorgeous," Annie said, as C.J. walked in to help her with a salad.

"Thanks for suggesting it," she said, "Houston wasn't going to let me walk it at first but I felt so good at the top."

"Exercise is great for expectant mothers," Annie said, "and you have the good sense to know the right dose."

"Houston knows that," C.J. said, "That's just his way. He doesn't want me to feel like I'm alone with this pregnancy. I guess it's hard for the father to experience it except through the mother."

Annie chuckled.

"Oh Houston's always wanted to be hands on person," she said, "but he'll be a great father."

C.J. nodded, as she sliced the tomatoes to put in the salad mix.

"I know he will be," she said, "he just doesn't have to worry all the time."

"That's common especially for first time fathers," Annie said, "It'll be okay…at least by the time your child's grown up."

C.J. tried but she couldn't even imagine that, what it would be like to raise a son or a daughter together, from the time of its birth to the inevitable day when he or she left home to go to college. She sighed, there was still so much they both had to figure out about parenthood not to mention their own complicated relationship which had grown even more so.

"I'm a bit nervous too," she confessed.

Annie reached over to pat her shoulder.

"That's common too," she said, "I remember I certainly was for a long time but you learn to roll with the punches and to just make do the best that you can do. Children are resilient and can handle a lot even inexperienced parents who love them."

C.J. thought that made sense and she still had time to prepare, would she be able to do so by the time her baby was born?

Still excitement filled her too, whenever she thought about being a mother. Something she had always wanted to be a part of her life…maybe not this soon…but still she wanted her baby more than anything she had ever wanted…well right up there with wanting its father.

But in L.A. which they would have to return to soon enough, awaited Matt's exes. Not that she felt threatened by them but the drama that they had brought for Matt to sort out had just gotten to be a bit too much. What they needed to do was to go somewhere far away and fix their own problems, and not rely on Matt to do it for them.

Matt walked into the kitchen and took her in his embrace and kissed her.

"Missed you…"

She smiled up at those simple words that said so much.

"I was right here working on this salad," she said, "It's not my strongpoint but I'm learning."

He left his arm around her waist as he inspected her medley of vegetables in the bowl, and she reached for the Italian dressing to sprinkle liberally over it.

"So you got the paperwork back to Murray?"

He nodded, and he rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

"I sent a note back that I'll let him know when we're ready to go back."

She arched a brow at him.

"Oh so you did," she said, "and when will that be?"

He smiled back at her.

"Whenever the lady says so…"

* * *

Later after dinner, they settled in front of the fireplace of their cabin, watching the flames dance over the wood. She had made them some hot chocolate and mixed in some milk. Matt had been worried about her getting all of her vitamins and minerals and so she added some extra calcium to her drink.

She cuddled in his embrace after finishing the soothing drink which they had shared on many an occasion since they were kids on camping trips with his father, uncle and cousin. He smelled the lilac in her hair, the cinnamon spice in her cologne.

"So what's on for tomorrow?"

She shrugged in his arms.

"I think I might do some knitting…"

He threw her an odd look.

"Knitting?"

She gave him a knowing look.

"Yes knitting and drop that incredulous look…"

He did but he still remained perplexed.

"But I never knew you to be interested in needlecraft."

"Why can't I take up a new hobby," she said, "and then after that, I was thinking of doing some fishing."

Now that sounded more like the woman he knew and loved most of his whole life.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan…"

She sighed.

"Except I need someone to carry the fishing gear," she said, "It's kind of heavy…"

He bit back a chuckle at that request, because he knew that the woman in his arms would have told him where to put it if he'd asked to carry her tackle box and pole.

"I think I can handle that," he said, "if just to keep your energy up for other things later on when we get back."

She chuckled.

"Who said anything about waiting until we get back," she said, "The one thing about pregnancy is that it increases all kinds of appetites."

Okay, well he had noticed that too, especially lately. But fishing was a serious matter and had always been between them in between the laughter and fish stories of course.

"I can see that…"

She nodded against his chest.

"We'll see who proves to be the best at it…the fishing part anyway."

He sighed as they relaxed on the couch, as he pulled her closer thinking of the interesting day that awaited them tomorrow.

And that nothing felt better than the way he did right now.


	26. Chapter 26

Another installment is up, thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

C.J. sat in the waiting room of her doctor's office. The lobby had been filled with other women in various stages of pregnancy, some with men sitting beside them, others by themselves or with other women.

She had an appointment for her first ultrasound and she had been excited to see her baby for the first, well at least in its earlier stages. After spending a morning arguing a motion in court on behalf of Hans, she had gotten into her car and sped over to the doctor's office because she had about an hour until she had to get back to the office to meet with him and his wife. In the past couple of months, Hans had been cooperating with her more in his defense and C.J. had a feeling that Elizabeth had something to do with that.

But still she couldn't wait until this case reached its conclusion. At least she could take a breather from it for a little while.

She liked her doctor a lot, the one that Carol had recommended and everything had been progressing along nicely, now that the morning sickness had abated, which made her days go much easier though she still felt tired by their end.

Matt rushed into the waiting room and C.J. smiled when she looked up and saw him there.

"Great to see you," she said, "We've still got a few minutes."

He sat down beside her and took her hand in his own.

"The meeting with Tony ended a lot better than it started," Matt said, "Roy's handling the logistics while I'm here."

"Houston…"

"I wouldn't miss this for anything," he said, "Our first look at our baby."

Her eyes stung a bit but then she had become more emotional these days.

"Yeah…"

"How do you feel?"

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Great…what about you?"

"Better now," Matt said, "You have plans tonight?"

She shrugged.

"Just some briefs to review," she said, "then I thought I would curl up on the couch with some popcorn and watch a movie."

"That sounds promising…"

She chuckled.

"It is if it's with the right company."

He brought her hand up to his lips.

"I'll be there…right after the stakeout at the marina."

She nodded and then the nurse called them over to see the doctor.

* * *

Matt sat in the car with Roy, as they both watched the action taking place in front of them at the crowded marina. Roy looked through his binoculars at two men who were sitting at a table next to a yacht.

"I think I can get in closer…"

Roy looked over at Matt.

"The vehicle over there might provide some cover."

Matt nodded.

"How long have we been sitting here?"

Roy looked at his watch.

"About six hours…"

"I'll give it another 45 minutes and I'm out of here if nothing changes," Matt said.

Roy smiled.

"I've got a dinner date with Sophia," he said, "I think we can wrap this up."

They both looked at the two men in front of them.

"They don't look too eager right now," Roy noted, "Hard to believe they've been moving the stolen merchandise."

"Looks can be deceiving," Matt said, looking through the binoculars.

"Indeed," Roy said, "How did the doctor's appointment go?"

Matt looked over at his uncle.

"Doctor took the ultrasound and everything looks just fine."

Actually it had been one of the most amazing experiences in his life to wait with C.J. while the doctor explained to both of them about the test. To actually see the movement on the monitor, as the doctor outlined the features of their developing baby, right down to its beating heart. He had reached out to touch the screen with his fingers, unable to help himself.

C.J. had just watched the screen and him, in wonder. Not able to speak. The doctor had turned to them and smiled.

"Everything's progressing as it should," she said, "and the fetus has a strong and healthy heartbeat."

Matt and C.J. looked at each other and both breathed a little easier. The doctor smiled and patted C.J.'s shoulder, clearly used to it.

Roy suddenly sat up in his seat.

"It looks like they're getting ready to move…"

Matt nodded and made sure he had his gun ready before leaving the car.

* * *

C.J. sat on her couch at her home, the one that she still lived in as she and Matt split the time they spent together at each other's houses. She had Hans' case discovery spread out in front of her and she had been sifting through the police reports to see if she had missed anything critical. But everything seemed to be exactly as it had always looked.

She sighed flipping through the papers again and then picking up her glass of juice, sipping it. Dinner had been some salad and chicken after Matt had phoned her and said he might be running a little late. She hadn't minded because she knew his work was important to him and he had always made efforts to make sure they had enough time to spend together.

Besides she had been falling back into her busy work habits since they had returned from Catalina Island. Her caseload had climbed between handling cases for Matt's firm and also handling some stray legal business Murray dropped in her lap when she wasn't looking and additional cases as well. But she really had to think about cutting back, because she had been thinking about reducing her workload in her last couple of months of pregnancy and then taking off some time after her child was born to spend with him or her in the earliest months of life.

Then that led to her thinking about how much work she had to do to prepare for the baby's arrival. She and Matt had been looking at several properties outside the city with some acreage and nice family style houses. But they hadn't decided on a particular one and when they did…escrow and then remodeling and creating a nursery for their baby.

She knew she had to think about finishing up her work so that when Matt did arrive, they could put their busy day aside and focus on each other. To relax and unwind after another hectic day, watch a movie and eat some popcorn. To forget about the world and everyone one else in it for just a little while, nothing could be more perfect.

And that's when the phone rang.

* * *

The ambulance had rushed to the hospital as fast as the city streets would allow and paramedics worked on him while he fought to remain conscious.

"C.J…"

The man looked at him, patting his shoulder.

"We're almost there," he said, "Think you can remain awake for us Mr. Houston?"

Matt tried to get up but the paramedic stopped him.

"Relax, you're going to have to remain still so we can work on you," the man said, "Then it will be up to the doctors to decide what to do next but you've been shot and you're losing blood."

The pain that had shaken his body, the burning sensation in his chest where the bullet had pierced flesh and apparently a bodily organ or two as well from the way it felt. It had begun to recede when they had put him on the stretcher and into the ambulance.

Matt sank back on the stretcher while they hooked him up to those familiar looking monitors that would provide information on his physical condition but his mind wandered to friendlier places. It hadn't taken him that long before he had reached the two men before they had gotten into an argument and one had tried to shoot the other before Matt had placed himself in their path. That had been his first instinct even though they had been strangers to him.

He hadn't been the intended target of the bullet clearly but the heated missile hadn't cared about that and had struck the first object in its trajectory obeying the laws of physics. He had fallen suddenly, as his body registered the hit and the two men looking at him had split in opposite directions, fleeing before the anticipated arrival of the police.

Even the man whose life he had saved.

Roy had rushed up to help him and had reached for his cell phone to call 911 as a small throng of onlookers congregated.

"Call C.J. but don't say anything that will worry her…"

Roy just smiled although his eyes remained serious and remained with his nephew until the medics arrived.

Now, doctors and nurses greeted the arrival of their patient in the ER. Matt looked up at all the activity and saw that a familiar looking face had just shaken his head at him.

"Mr. Houston, long time no see…"

Matt smiled grimly as the pain began to hit him again as they moved him down the hallway into the pre-op room to prepare him for the necessary surgery to remove yet another bullet from his body.

Roy had called C.J. after the medics had arrived and she had just put everything aside, gotten a coat and had driven to the hospital, being totally familiar with this drill. She couldn't really judge him harshly because he had done the same for her and she was too worried anyway. Roy had said he had been shot on the surveillance operation and that it was serious.

She hadn't needed his words to tell her that because his voice did.

She parked the car in the lot and rushed to the ER, to where she saw Roy sitting there drinking some coffee. Chris had come to the hospital as well and looked up when C.J. arrived.

"Come and sit down," Chris said, "We've both been here a short while and the doctor said it might take a while until they're finished fixing him up."

So C.J. sat and looked Roy in the eye.

"How bad is it?"

Roy sighed.

"He was hit point blank in the chest," he said, "It missed the heart…barely but nicked the liver and the spleen."

C.J. closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"Then he'll be taking it easy for a while."

Roy nodded.

"He's not going to die from this," he said, "but not by much."

C.J. knew what he meant, another millimeter in several different directions and…she didn't want to think about that. She just wanted to see him.

"He told me to tell you not to worry…"

C.J. sighed.

"Then why does he do this," she said, "Why did he get himself shot?"

"He saved a man's life today," Roy said, "but the man he took the bullet for didn't stick around to thank him."

C.J. nodded, knowing that was just like him. He would risk his life even for strangers and she loved him for that but right now, it just scared her. Because if he had died…then his baby, the one they created together, would never know his or her father, except through photographs which had been pretty much the way that C.J. had known her own father. Sometimes she had her own memories to draw on but they were fragmented, mostly bits and pieces, words that he had said, the scent of his cologne and the smile on his face the last time she had seen him.

"I'll be back later to tuck you into bed…"

One last smile before he left home for the last time.

She wanted much better for her own child, for him or her or even them to grow up knowing their own father, to create their own memories of his love for them. But she couldn't think about that, she had to focus on the here and now.

And that was that her child's father would survive another bullet wound. All that remained was waiting for the surgeon to brief them and then the days that Matt would require to heal up from his injury. And oh, if he thought he would trim off his recovery time and return back to work, he would be mistaken. She would make sure he knew that right off the bat…after she reminded him that she loved him when he woke up.

Roy asked her if she needed anything and she shook her head. Because what she needed, he couldn't give her.

"Leo's coming by to bring some food if you haven't eaten…"

C.J. looked at Chris.

"I'm fine," she said, "I had dinner earlier."

She didn't want to add that even the thought of eating made her nauseous, not because of her pregnancy but because her heart was being squeezed in her throat. Then she heard some voices followed by footstep, and look up to see both Elizabeth and Christina just standing there, expressions of dismay on their faces.

And she just closed her eyes. Oh please could they just go away…then she remembered that they both cared for Matt despite their broken relationships with him. Roy looked over at C.J. and she shrugged slightly then she forced a smile on her face.

"It's nice to see you," she said, "Why don't you come sit with us?"

Elizabeth and Christina looked at each other and then they sat down in nearby chairs.

"How is he," Elizabeth asked, "The nurse wouldn't tell us anything because we're not family but I was almost…"

Mercifully her tact caught up in time to stop her from finishing her statement.

"He's in surgery and will be for some time," Roy said, "But he's expected to survive."

Elizabeth clasped her hands.

"Thank God…"

Christina just looked at her.

"I never had any doubt," she said, "I mean Rooster can survive anything thrown at him."

C.J. thought that might be true but there might come a day that not even he could survive.

"Oh this is why I just couldn't go through with the wedding," Elizabeth said, "I loved him…but really who could sit home at night and worry that he's never coming through the front door again."

C.J. fought to remain silent.

"With us, we were just too different," Christina said, "I mean we both traveled so much and hardly saw each other…and we just had different tastes."

Then they both looked at C.J.

"So when are you two hitching up," Christina said, "I mean are you going to wait until you're too big to fit in a wedding dress?"

C.J. just stared at her. Of all the places to say something like that, but she wouldn't take the bait. She knew that Christina had never liked her anyway.

"Actually that's none of your business," she said, "and I'm focusing on what's going on right now."

Christina nodded, folding her arms.

"Probably a good choice," she said, "He'll marry you when he wants to, because you could never force Rooster into anything."

C.J. raised a brow, not being able to help yourself.

"No you can't," she agreed, "but if you could, maybe you two would still be together…"

Christina's mouth dropped open and C.J. looked at Roy.

"I'm going to go take a walk," she said, "Get some fresh air."

Chris eyed the two other women steely.

"I'll go too," she said, "It's getting awfully stuffy in here."

The two of them left, with Chris putting her arm around C.J.'s shoulder.

"I just want to…"

Chris smiled.

"So did I," she said, "But I think the hospital staff would frown on women brawling in their waiting room."

The two of them chuckled as they headed out of the waiting room.

* * *

Later, C.J. watched over Matt while he lay on the hospital bed hooked up to monitors but resting comfortably and breathing on his own. She stroked his face and watched the lines disappear beneath her touch. After the surgeon had given them the news about the success of the operation, C.J. had asked to see him and the surgeon knew her well enough to not say no. So he said for a minute and led her to his room.

She had talked to him softly for a little while about everything and really not much at all, because she knew that somehow he heard her words.

And that's how they spent the night together.


	27. Chapter 27

Another installment is up, hope you like it!

* * *

Matt woke up feeling as if he had fallen off of a cliff. But his memory caught up with him quickly enough and he breathed a sigh of relief realizing he had only been shot at again. What he felt most definitely was pain dulled by pain medication but not as bad as it had been before he lost consciousness.

His eyes focused and he saw that he hadn't been alone. The very familiar sight of a woman sleeping in a chair that didn't appear too comfortable greeted him.

"C.J…"

She heard his voice and she stirred, waking up and looking around her before her eyes fell on him.

"Houston…."

She sat up straighter and looked him over carefully.

"How do you feel?"

He grimaced.

"Better…I guess I forgot to duck."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"The bullet missed your heart Houston," she said, "and the organs that it nicked survived the experience."

He nodded but his mind seemed elsewhere.

"What about you," he said, "C.J. don't tell me you spent all night sleeping in that chair."

She snorted.

"Of course I did," she said, "Where else would I be?"

He sighed.

"But a woman in your condition…"

She waggled her index finger at him.

"Don't even get me started," she said, "You want me to sleep in my bed at night then you've got to stop doing things like getting shot."

"C.J…"

"No you listen," she said, "I get to say this as the woman who wants her baby to know its father, in the flesh and not just in photographs."

He couldn't argue against her point because he had grown up knowing his father and she hadn't anything but a few vague memories and the photo albums left to her when her mother died to remember her own.

"I'm going to be out of here in a day or two."

She shook her head.

"No, the doctor said it's at least a week before he'll sign you out of here," she said, "and you're going to get your rest."

Matt nodded but she watched him like a hawk.

"And don't even think of sneaking out of here early," she said, "because they're onto you and so am I and the exits are all covered."

Matt blinked, damn she did really take the steps to ensure that he would stay in his hospital bed so he decided to play along for a while but he really needed to get in the office before he fell behind on his caseload.

"C.J. it's just a little injury," he said, "I've been hurt worse."

She stood up and stared pacing.

"But that was then and this is now," she said, "Things are just different."

He heard the tone in her voice understood what she meant and knew she was right. Their lives had changed when she got pregnant and both of them had another consideration when it came to making decisions.

"C.J. I'm not going anywhere."

She ran her hand through her hair and just looked at him again.

"It's a little difficult to promise that sitting in a hospital bed Houston when you could have been killed."

He sighed again and read the concern etched on her face. She just shook her head.

"God, now I'm sounding like Elizabeth."

As if on cue, Matt's ex-fiancée entered into the room and looked at both of them.

"Oh Matt, you're still with us."

He looked up at her.

"It's just a flesh wound," he said, "I'll be out of here soon enough."

Elizabeth made a face then turned to C.J.

"Oh Hans showed up for a few minutes and he's been told that he's got a hearing on a motion in court this afternoon," she said, "Will you be ready?"

C.J. suddenly remembered.

"Yes, Department Six," she said, "At about 1:30. I filed the motion yesterday. I just have to argue it and I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will, I'm not worried," Elizabeth said, "It's just that Hans is under a lot of stress right now."

Join the club, C.J. thought and then nodded.

"I'll talk to him before we're in court."

Matt looked at her.

"C.J. shouldn't you go home and get some rest?"

She blew a tendril of hair out of her face.

"I'm fine…I slept last night…here…"

He frowned.

"It couldn't have been too comfortable," he said, "and you haven't eaten."

"I'll pick up something at home when I stop to change for court," she said, looking up at both of them, "I guess I'd better get going."

"Come here first…"

She got up and went over to him and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her on the bed.

"Go to court, knock them out and then go get some rest," he said, "I'm fine here as long as I know that you're taken care of."

She kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"I'm fine Houston," she said, "But I won't be happy if I hear even a whisper that you've tried to sneak out."

He nodded.

"I promise…though I might have Roy bring me some paperwork," he said, "Just to read, nothing more strenuous than that."

She nodded and then she was out the door. He watched her go and then turned to Elizabeth.

"I hope Hans won't keep making things difficult for her," Matt said, "because she's got enough on her plate right now."

"Including you?"

Elizabeth sat down in a nearby chair as Matt digested her comment.

"You see I can understand why she might feel that way, because I've been there myself," she said, "That's why I couldn't marry you."

"We both knew it never would have worked out," Matt said, "We're too very different people."

She nodded.

"And Hans and I, we have our problems but we understand each other."

He detected the concern in his voice.

"Elizabeth, C.J.'s doing everything she can for your husband but he has to be his own best advocate and he's still not fully cooperating."

She sighed.

"I know and I think he's been doing it to protect me."

"From what," Matt asked.

"From the public humiliation of a trial and what it would do to my own business," Elizabeth said, "I'm getting ready to launch a new line of clothing through a new company I just picked up."

Matt nodded.

"And any negative publicity would damage the sales of that clothing."

"Exactly," she answered, "It would kill him if I lost my shirt, no pun intended."

"Has he told this to C.J.?"

She sighed.

"He's still trying to handle this situation by himself," she said, "Even when I've told him not to do that, to trust in his attorney to help him."

"C.J.'s doing her best to help in his defense but his lack of cooperation is making it very hard on her," Matt said, "and that's not good for her."

"Because she's pregnant," Elizabeth said, "and you're going to be a father even though you nearly died last night. That's fine Matt but I'm trying to convince Hans to help you the best I can but he's a stubborn man. Most artistic geniuses are that way."

Matt didn't doubt that. But regardless, if Hans didn't work for his own defense, he might be facing prison and for a very long time. C.J. could do her best but she could only do so much.

"I'll do my best Matt but I can't promise anything…"

* * *

C.J. had changed into her business outfit before heading off to do battle in court. She had spoken to Hans on the phone to try and reassure him while explaining their strategy but he still seemed reticent. Was it because he had something to hide, she wondered, was he truly innocent of the charges? She didn't have the certainty either way that she would have liked but then that was part of working in criminal defense. Never being absolutely sure of your client's innocence, and telling yourself during the moments of doubt that regardless, your client was entitled to the best legal defense in order to preserve his Constitutional rights.

But she wished that Hans wouldn't be dragging his feet all the time. The man could be facing prison and yet he never seemed engaged or that enthusiastic about his own fate in the justice system. But at least the time spent worrying about her defense of Hans would get her mind off of thinking about Matt and his latest brush with death. If the bullet had gone…no she had to stop thinking like that. Matt had survived and would be getting out of the hospital in a week or so and then he would ease his way back into the physical demands of his job. She knew that his uncle would keep in line which would greatly help.

She didn't want to be controlling like some of his exes had tried to be including Elizabeth who had freaked out at the dangerous side of the career he loved. C.J. would never do that, she would never try to limit him in that way, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't be concerned about him and all the things that could happen in his day's work.

After making sure she had all her legal briefs, C.J. left her house and drove to the courthouse.

* * *

Matt just looked at Christina who had walked in on him and Elizabeth, as she sat on the chair next to her. The two women eyed each other warily. Matt wondered if he would have to send them to their opposite corners.

"What's up Christina," Elizabeth asked, "After Hans again, he's already facing a long prison sentence."

Christina shook her head.

"I'm going to divorce my husband for that scandal he wrapped himself up in," she said, "There's word that there might be Congressional hearings about it."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"That's why I'm glad I never dated a politician," she said, "You can't ever turn your back on them."

Christina flipped her hair back.

"Well, he hasn't been charged with any crimes yet," she said, "Unlike Hans."

Elizabeth didn't look impressed.

"Semantics dear," she said, "It's only a matter of time."

Christina pulled some lipstick out of her purse.

"Hans was such a nice man, very earnest with an artistic gift," she said, "But you corrupted him somehow with whatever you did to get him to the altar."

Elizabeth sighed.

"Actually, I love my husband," she said, "I needing something to grab onto after I broke up with Matt practically at the altar and he was there, kind and gentle, and very grounded. What I really needed."

Christina shook her head.

"But look what's happened to him," she said, "He never thought he could please you, make you happy. You're so difficult Elizabeth and now he's going to prison."

Matt looked at both of them.

"He's not going to prison," he said, "C.J.'s the best lawyer out there. If anyone can help him, she can. She just needs his help."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, I know that Matt," she said, "But Christina here still wants to get her hooks into him…"

Matt sighed.

"I think you both should go," he said, "You both have a lot of decisions to make and I promised C.J. I'd get some rest."

They both looked at him stunned.

"You don't want to help me," Christina asked.

"I can't help you," he said, "You've got to decide what you're going to do with your husband. I can't help you there."

She looked at him and then walked out the door. Elizabeth watched her go.

"Glad that she's gone," she said, "Now what were we talking about…"

He sighed.

"You need to go find your husband," he said, "and try to get him to help save his own life and to stop protecting you."

"I know…it's just so hard," she said, "He's always been like that with me. I think that's why I married him because I needed that."

And he couldn't get that from him, Matt remembered but he had long moved past that.

"I'll do what I can…"

She left him alone in the hospital room. Matt watched her go and felt that Hans and his wife needed to decide their own future just like he and C.J. needed to decide their own. He had tried to broach the subject of marriage but she stopped him, seeing hesitant even to discuss it. She said she wanted some time and he had been willing to give it.

But now he really thought it was time to change his tactics.


	28. Chapter 28

Another update, hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

* * *

C.J. sat back looking at the plate of food in front of her, all of it delicious. The morning sickness had curtailed its daily visits but her appetite remained hardy. Not that she had been in the best of moods this morning because when she had showered and gotten ready to go to a open air concert with her friends, she had reached for a faded pair of jeans and a breezy long sleeved shirt. She looked at her wardrobe choices approvingly and indeed everything had been great until…

Oh lord, she had tried to slide the jeans over her hips and something had stopped them. They just didn't want to fit. Okay, she finally did get them on but they felt well, tighter. Oh my god, it hit her like a blast of cold water then, she was growing out of her clothes. Wait a minute didn't that happen later in the pregnancy and then she started counting again.

Oh dear. She was going to have to really think about getting some new clothes, ones that actually fit her. So now she just sunk onto her bed wearing a bra and pants that didn't fit like they had just last week when she had worn them. At that point, Matt chose to wander into the bedroom and saw her there, not looking very happy. He had decided to head to an auto show with an old football teammate of his who had dropped into town. Somehow he didn't think he'd run into any of his exes there but then he had believed that about the air show too.

"What's wrong," he asked.

She just looked up at him.

"Nothing…"

He sat beside her on the bed dressed in some faded sweats and an old football tee-shirt. He stroked her hair off of her face.

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

She looked at him seriously.

"Houston…how do I look?"

He knew a loaded question when he heard one and he'd heard this one several times already. And she sat there with her dark hair framing her face and in one of her lacy bras which well accentuated her figure in the right places.

"The way you look could get a guy to change his mind about going to a car show…"

She brightened at that knowing how enraptured men were with their male bonding pastimes, like air shows, car shows, home improvement shows, computer technology seminars and all team sports.

He stroked her arm.

"Come on…Let's forget the car show and your concert with your friends and spend some quality time at home."

Damn, he tempted her including with that voice of his, but no, she had to get on the road to meet her friends because she did need some time with them. Now if she just had a pair of jeans that fit.

"I'll see you later," she said, "as soon as I find something to wear."

He arched his brow.

"You look just fine the way you are," he said, "as long as you don't leave the house."

She sighed finally.

"I can't seem to find anything that fits," she said, "I guess my waist is getting thicker."

His brow furrowed.

"Hmmm I didn't notice," He said, "Are you sure?"

She slapped his arm.

"This is serious," she said, "I have a concert to go to and I just got this pair of jeans on and I don't think they're ever coming off."

He smiled.

"We'll just see about that…"

She rolled her eyes at him and got off the bed.

"I'm just going to have to find something else to wear where it's not so obvious…"

He followed her movement with his eyes.

"That you're pregnant?"

She turned to look at him.

"That my clothes don't fit," she said, "But then at least I have clothes, when the baby comes, I have so much shopping to do before he or she even arrives."

He looked at her carefully, knowing that he had to tread carefully because at moments like this, her hormones were just all over the place. But since he was partly responsible for all of this, he had to do the best he could to make it clear that everything would be okay. That somehow they would figure it out together, all the changes that both of them faced. They had fallen into a comfortable lifestyle, splitting their time between each other's homes. She had items that she had brought to his beach house and vice versa. Work had been so busy lately that she had to postpone trips with real estate agents to look at some land outside of L.A.

Matt had been very busy as well and this ongoing thing with his exes showing up in strange places had continued as had her work on the criminal case that had been filed against Elizabeth's husband, Hans. But then Christina's husband, a politician had been caught up in the D.C bordello scandal that had also snared one of the spokes models for one of Matt's subsidiary companies.

So there hadn't been a dull moment in either of their lives lately. And Matt knew that had worn on her even though she hadn't said anything. He had done his two weeks in the hospital after getting shot and had the skipped the going home to recuperate part and had gone straight back to work.

But anyway, she had finally shooed Matt from the bedroom and had found some looser pants to wear and she had gone into the kitchen to find a plate of food waiting for her that Matt had prepared. He had been really good about handling most of the cooking to keep her well fed, and keeping up with her appetite had to be hard enough.

She stabbed her eggs and they really did taste delicious. The juice had been tasty, freshly squeezed by Roy and delivered to her by her child's future great-uncle. She watched Matt eat and thought how patient he had been with her in recent weeks because she realized her shifting moods hadn't been easy to live with, she had trouble enough with them. That's why she had taken up the invite to go to the concert with Carol and Chris even though she felt tired. Hans hadn't been as much of a pain to deal with once Elizabeth had tried to keep him in line but the preliminary hearing hadn't gone as well as hoped and he faced a trial date in his future. Still she had a good chance of getting him acquitted by a jury even though the prosecution had thrown more motions at her than she could count but if they thought pregnancy would slow down her legal prowess, they would find they were mistaken.

But damn if she needed new pairs of jeans, then soon enough she would need some brand new legal eagle clothes as well. She sighed, deciding she would cross that road when she came to it.

* * *

Matt hit the car show with Parker, who had played halfback to his quarterback at Rice University and who also had a Cotton Bowl ring. They had met up at the entrance of the expo hall and had gone to check out the rows and rows of just about every model of supped up vehicle that could be imagined. If Slim were here, she would feel like she were in heaven.

"So you like the corvettes," Parker asked, "or are you more into SUVs?"

Matt scanned the room and then he sighed. Parker followed where he had been looking.

"What is it?"

Elizabeth dressed in a business suit stood next to a couple of men talking to them while they looked at a fancy looking BMW that looked like it had just come out of the shop even though it was a model from some years back.

"It's my ex-fiancée."

Parker's eyes widened.

"Here…at a car show?"

Yes, some might find it shocking that in a bastion of masculinity, a woman like Elizabeth who had always been feminine and soft but she was standing right next to one beauty of a car.

"I'll be right back…"

Matt left his friend and walked over to where Elizabeth stood and when she saw him coming, her face brightened.

"Matt…interesting to see you here," she said, "I didn't know you were into expensive cars."

"Fast cars," he corrected, "and I've sold off much of my collection but I still like to take a look at the newest models."

She smiled.

"How about this one," she asked.

He looked at its sleek design, its tapered contours and he knew its engine packed quite a few cylinders.

"Is it yours?"

"Of course," she said, "or it was, Hans and I are selling it."

"Why?"

She sighed.

"We have a very expensive trial coming up, well two if the feds file charges against Hans and we need to pay the legal bills."

"C.J. said you can wait on the payment," Matt said, "The trial's a ways off."

She nodded.

"But after the prelim, Hans was thinking of just taking a guilty plea to spare me and I just couldn't let him do that Matt."

She seemed truly upset and he wished he could help her.

"Wait on the sale," he said, "and I'll see what I can do."

She breathed in relief.

"What can I do to thank you," she said, "This car was one of Hans' father's favorites before he died last year."

"It's nothing…"

"Oh Matt you really are a kind man," Elizabeth said, "How's C.J. doing by the way? I hope she appreciates that in you."

"She's doing just fine," he said, "We're thinking of finding a place outside L.A."

She smiled.

"Oh that sounds wonderful especially with a baby on the way…"

He knew that he wanted his son or daughter to grow up in wide open space just as he had when he lived in Texas. Running around outdoors and learning how to ride a horse, and not having to worry about the many different things that could happen while living in a city like L.A.

"I'll see you later…"

He then went back to where Parker waited.

* * *

C.J. sprawled on a blanket that the three women had put on the grass on a nice open area in one of the parks. On the stage, a band had taken a short break in between sets so they stayed where they were while others in attendance got up and started walking around, most of them heading to the vendors selling food and drink on the fringes.

"So how are things going with Leo," C.J. asked.

Chris sighed.

"He just travels a lot," she said, "but he's such a great guy. We went up to Napa Valley to check out some wineries. He wants to buy one someday."

Carol nodded.

"That sounds nice," She said, "When I was seeing Phil, we used to head up that way up into the Sonoma region, it's so pretty up there but the clinic…doesn't allow much time to get away."

"I know the feeling," C.J. said, "My caseload's growing exponentially and I was hoping on cutting back before I take a leave."

Chris rolled her eyes.

"I'll be surprised if you actually take time off," she said, "and we're not flying you from the top of the penthouse suite to get you to the hospital before you have your baby."

C.J. smiled.

"I'm not that bad," she said, "Actually I'm thinking of taking two months before and maybe six afterward…"

Both women looked at her in shock.

"What's gotten into you," Chris said first.

"I don't know…I just want to spend my time with the baby when it's growing and not miss anything."

Carol nodded.

"That sounds like a plan, you don't need the money and it's going to be a wonderful experience."

Chris had more questions.

"What about Matt?"

C.J. looked at her.

"What about him," she said, "I think he'll still be working, solving cases. His work means so much to him after all."

"His baby means more," Chris said.

"I know," C.J. said, "but I don't think he's ready to slow down and I wouldn't ask him to do that."

Carol frowned.

"You sound like you're doing this by yourself."

C.J. looked at her startled.

"I'm not…we're living together after all," she said, "and we're going to buy a home if we find one which should be soon."

"It sounds so exciting," Chris said, "I don't know if Leo's the one but I do want a family someday."

Yeah, C.J. found it exciting but also a little bit scary when she thought about how much her life would change and her relationship with Matt. Some of it had been so easy because they had been best friends forever and slipping into a more physical relationship hadn't been difficult, in fact it had been wonderful.

And she knew that she loved him. But so much about the future remained undecided.

The music began playing and everyone rushed to their blankets to listen to the second act of the concert. C.J. closed her eyes and let the smooth sounds of jazz music wash over here, helping her to forget everything else for a while.

* * *

Later that night, she returned back home to an empty house and taking a book, kicked back on the couch for a while. Matt must still be at the car show or out to dinner with Parker; she thought and hoped he had a good time.

Then the phone rang and she picked it up.

"It's Roy," he said, "Someone's waiting for you at the office and he won't until he sees you…"

"Is it Hans?"

Roy paused.

"No it's someone else..."


	29. Chapter 29

The latest chapter's up, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading and the feedback

**IN MEMORY**

**Simon MacCorkindale**

**(Feb. 12, 1952-Oct. 14, 2010)**

* * *

C.J. pulled her convertible into the parking spot in the garage and got out of the car after picking up her briefcase. Roy had sounded urgent on the phone but hadn't told her much about why she had to get off the couch where she had sat down with a good book she never had any time to read and head back down to the office.

She got off the elevator and saw Roy there and her eyes widened.

"Benjamin?"

He walked closer to her but she took a step backward. He noticed that not so subtle reaction and had the grace to stop in his tracks.

"C.J. I missed you so much…"

She put her briefcase on an empty receptionist desk.

"Yeah well that's nice considering that you dumped me."

His face looked remorseful, a gesture on his part almost a year too late.

"Well you know how it is," he said, "I got a little bit lonely when you stood me up twice."

She shot him a look.

"Houston's engagement had just broken up," she said, "He needed his best friend there."

He ran his hand through his blond hair, shaking his head at her.

"I needed you too darling," he said, "I had gotten that promotion at the company and I needed someone to help me celebrate."

"I just needed a rain check," she said, "You didn't have to run off with what's her name."

He walked over and made himself home on the chair in the lobby.

"It didn't work out with her either," he said, "Her childhood sweetheart came back in her life and they eloped."

Well good for them, C.J. thought, and for any woman who would find happiness away from this loser. Not that he didn't have a point about her not being there in their relationship but her friends mattered a lot to her too. And did he really have to run off to the first willing woman, a member of the bridal party in a wedding where he served as best man?

So what was he doing here anyway, but before she could ask that obvious question, he started talking again.

"I want us to start over again…"

She looked over at Roy with a brow raised.

"Was this the emergency?"

Roy looked back over at Benjamin.

"He wouldn't say but I really hope not."

Something in Roy's expression brought Benjamin back down to earth.

"Well I needed a couple of things but I just thought I'd get the personal part out of the way first before we get down to business."

She folded her arms.

"Okay…I'm trying to be patient but I'm pregnant and feeling hormonal so I can't promise anything if I don't like what you dragged me down here for away from my book."

"You're…."

She nodded.

"Yes I am," she said, "See I didn't put my life in holding pattern waiting for you to come back Benjamin. I'm in a relationship and I'm very happy."

"Are you married," he said, "I don't see any ring."

"That's not your business," she said, "Speaking of which, why else are you here?"

He looked up at Roy.

"I'd rather discuss this privately."

She just wanted him gone but maybe she'd hear him out…at least until she got tired of him.

"I'll be in my office," she said, "and I won't be there long."

The two of them left Roy and went to her office where C.J. gestured him to a chair and closed the door.

"Private enough," she asked.

"C.J. I realize that our last conversation didn't go very well…"

"You do have a grasp of the obvious," she noted, "but let's get this over with because I want to go back home."

He took a deep breath.

"It's about Robert Tyler."

She felt something twist inside her.

"What about him?"

"He's up for parole soon…"

"Already," she said, "He's only been in prison for murder little more than a year."

Benjamin cleared his throat.

"He's asked me to find people who will put in a good word for him."

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Yes, Benjamin had been his agent but did he seriously believe that the system would release a man serving serious time for murder and kidnapping?

"He didn't want me to even ask you but you'd be one of the most important witnesses on his behalf…"

She vetoed that plan quickly with a head shake.

"No absolutely not," she said, "and if that's why you're here, you'd better leave right now."

He hesitated.

"Surely you…"

"Now…or I'll throw you out," she said, "I might be four months pregnant but don't test me."

He didn't stand up and she just stood over him.

"Wait…there's something else…"

* * *

Matt and Parker left the diner. They had headed on there for a bite to eat after leaving the car show and having gone to the office so that Matt could wire the money to Elizabeth. Not a whole lot but just to help C.J. with the expenses for the defense. He looked at his watch, then checked his phone messages and saw that Roy had called him earlier about a contract.

"Hi Uncle Roy," he said, "What's up?"

"I called earlier about the Myer contract but I called C.J. to come down here to deal with a business situation only it was some man from her past."

"Which one?"

"Benjamin, he called the office this afternoon saying that he had urgent business," Roy said, "That turned out not to be the case."

Matt sighed. He had never liked Benjamin even before he had dumped his best friend just because she had taken him out to dinner a couple times to help him through his broken relationship with Elizabeth just as he had done for her with Robert.

"Is she still there now?"

"In her office, talking with Benjamin," Roy said, "She seems to be handling it just fine."

"She needs her rest Uncle Roy," Matt said, "She's been working way too hard on all these cases and she needs to have some time off."

"Matlock, that's for her to decide," Roy said, "You can't make that decision for her even right now."

He knew that, most definitely he had figured it out when C.J. had checked him several times when he had tried to get her to take it easy in her pregnancy but only because he saw how tired out she had been at the end of each day. Her morning sickness had faded but the stress that this must be adding to her life still couldn't be good for her or their baby.

"You need to trust her judgment," Roy counseled, "She's a very smart woman who loves her family."

Matt knew that even though she had been hesitant to talk about this marriage thing. He had wanted to head off to the altar to legalize their relationship before their baby was born and she just felt as if she needed for them to spend some time getting to know each other in their new roles. They had been most of their lives but they hadn't been lovers that long and facing parenthood for even less time. He knew that it had seemed to come suddenly for her and for him too but he wouldn't take any of it back.

"I know that Uncle Roy," he said, "but I'll be right there."

Matt clicked off his phone and turned to Parker.

"I've got to go get to the office and conduct some business," he said, "It just came up but your product sounds promising so maybe I can have Murray call you."

Parker nodded.

"You need to go down there and do the right thing," he said, "She's the mother of your child and I know that you've loved her for far longer than you're willing to admit."

Matt sighed.

"I know that now," he said, "but I think a part of her wonders why I never acted on it until now."

"She's smarter than that," Parker said, "She's just waiting for you to make it clear that's been the case."

Matt nodded and said goodbye to his friend walking back to his car. He got into it, started the engine and headed on over to his office.

"I told you to leave…now."

Benjamin folded his arms.

"Oh come on C.J. gal…"

She threw him a dangerous look.

"I'm not a gal," she said, "Certainly not to you."

He retreated.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry but if you don't do it for Robert, do it for his mother in the convalescent home."

She sighed, running her hand through her hair, leaning against her desk.

"I can't do that," she said, "He's a remorseless killer."

Benjamin nodded.

"I know that," he said, "He doesn't quite get it but perhaps with some compassion shown him, he'll learn."

"He's a sociopath Benjamin," she said, "It took me too long to see him for what he really was under the surface and I had to do something very difficult."

"I'm not saying…"

"He killed a man in cold blood in front of Houston," she said, "and then he threatened to kill me when he thought I was someone else blackmailing him and he tried to kill Houston…"

Benjamin frowned.

"What's this about Matt," he said, "You sure bring up his name a lot."

She smiled.

"That's because I love him," she said.

His eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said, "You…he…though it does make some sense…"

She sighed.

"Just get out of her…"

She opened the door and he looked over there right into the eyes of Matt who stood there with his arms folded.

"You need to leave Benjamin…"

C.J. looked up at him.

"I'm handling this just fine Houston," she said, "I said no to everything he asked including helping Robert get paroled."

Matt's brow furrowed and she knew it was due to anger.

"Now you really better leave…"

Benjamin stood up and brushed off his suit.

"Or you'll…what?"

Matt just looked at him.

"I don't think it needs to come to that," he said, "I think you're going to stand up and walk on out of here."

"Houston…"

Matt looked over at her.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "Robert's not getting out of prison and he has no right to come to you for help."

"I'm not giving it Houston," she said, "I'm done here and I just want to go home."

She looked at him and he smiled at her.

"Then let's go, you want to head on back and meet me there?"

She just nodded.

"I just need to finish up here and I'll be ready to go."

Matt smiled and shot Benjamin a quick look before focusing on her.

"I'll be waiting…"

* * *

They lay on the couch in front of the television where they had been watching a movie while eating some popcorn and snuggling under a comforter. Being wrapped in his arms, nothing beat that, she thought as she felt his lips on her own.

"Houston…this is the best part."

He stopped for a moment.

"Oh I know…"

She chuckled.

"You know what I mean," she said, "This is where they find the missing treasure."

"Oh…"

She sighed.

"I really told him where to take it," she said, "I couldn't believe the gall."

"By asking you to help Robert…"

She nodded.

"So I showed him the door…and told him to walk through it."

Matt had seen Benjamin leave, his face red but he hadn't said one word, just stomped off to the elevator.

"This is so much nicer," she said, "It's moments like these that make me realize that even when the world gets crazy, home is always there waiting."

"I'm always going to be there," he said, "I wouldn't be anywhere else. Don't want to be and I'm just glad I figured it all out."

"Me too," she said with a smile.

Then his lips captured hers again and they forgot about the movie for a while.


	30. Chapter 30

The latest update is up, thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

The doctor looked at her and she had that look in her eye again. The reproachful look and C.J. knew the lecture would be coming.

"You're looking pretty tired," she said, "How many hours are you working?"

C.J. tried to count inside her head but it couldn't be all that much because she was just putting in a regular schedule, no wait…there were those late nights and very early mornings and often no break between the two..Which had happened twice this week…so far?

She sighed.

"It's been hectic at work," she said, "I've got a lot of cases right now that have to get ready for prelim hearings and trials…"

The doctor folded her arms.

"C.J…working's great but you need to take it easy," she said, "Your tests are good but you need to put some time each day to take it easy…"

C.J. nodded.

"Okay…you're right," she said, "I'll do that…but I've got so many people dropping by and calling me on the progress of their cases…even the ones not helping me."

The doctor smiled.

"Your job just be difficult," she said, "but I'm ordering you to go home and take a week off…you don't want to risk complications…"

No, she definitely didn't want that, but to drop everything, that would be difficult. Try impossible with her workload.

"She's definitely going to be doing that," a voice said from the doorway.

C.J. looked up and saw Matt and then remembered he had said he would be running late for the prenatal appointment. She sighed at him.

"Houston…I have a full calendar…I can't just drop my clients."

"I know that and no one's asking you to do that," he said, "but you've got to take it easier for yourself and our child."

"Okay…I am a little tired," she said, "but the Garner pre-lim…"

Matt smiled.

"The courts called the office," he said, "It's been postponed for a month while the prosecutor donates a kidney."

She nodded.

"Okay…I know how to relax…I do…really."

Matt ran his hand through his hair.

"Just for a week like the doctor just said," he said, "It'll give you some time…us time to shop for the baby."

She gave him a funny look.

"You want to help me do that?"

"Of course…that's what fathers do…"

"Houston…you hate shopping," she said, "But we need furniture for the nursery."

"Fine then that's what we'll do…after you go home and get some rest," he said, "You really are tired."

"I've been resting…"

He turned to the doctor.

"I was out of town on business," he said, "If I had any idea…"

The doctor just shook her head bemused.

"Well I'll leave it to you to slow her down just a week," she said, "Then she'll come back in and we can see."

She gave C.J. and Mat her final instructions and then picked up her clipboard and left them. C.J. turned to Matt and put her hands on her hips. She cut quite the picture, six months pregnant and wearing some maternity outfit that actually didn't make her look like she was playing dress up.

"Houston…I've got to get that paperwork done…"

He sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You're going home to rest," he said, "I'm going to be keeping a closer eye on you and I won't be traveling for the duration of your pregnancy."

She shot him a look.

"How are you going to manage that," she said, "You and Roy have to fly to Boston next week on that case and then Miami after that on that conference."

"Roy will handle that…and Dylan that new guy who's working with us," Matt said, "We're going to have plenty of time."

She felt warm at the thought because she really did miss him. Things had been a little tense the last time he had brought up the M word, meaning that they should tie the knot before the baby came. She had been too overwhelmed with everything going on to give it much thought. She knew that they hadn't been involved that long. They had an affair and she'd gotten pregnant and now marriage? It wasn't that she didn't want to share that with him but she wanted them to sit down and plan their futures first before taking that major step.

"Houston…I just might go home and take a short nap," she said, "but only for an hour and then…"

"Two hours…and then you're getting some food," he said, "I'll have it delivered."

She considered that.

"Pizza, right?"

He had been keeping track of her ever changing cravings and yes, that had been the latest one.

"I'm having it flown express on the Lear from Hawaii…"

She smiled widely then, placing her hands on her abdomen.

"Oh my gosh, you didn't…"

"I did."

"I've missed her pizza so much," she said, "You know Mama's makes the best."

He knew that when Mama had lived in L.A. and owned and ran an Italian eatery here for many years, that C.J. had adored the menu but most particularly the pizza. He had called Mama on the phone and had explained the situation for her and Mama said of course, she would have some custom made pizzas in warmers ready for the plane trip from Honolulu International. She would make sure they were delivered there herself.

Matt had hung up with Mama feeling much better and that had been before he had sped to meet C.J. at the doctor's but had ran into afternoon traffic. He had just arrived to hear the doctor tell C.J. that she needed to take a week off and he was determined to make sure she did just that.

"Come on…"

He put his arm around her and they left the office to head on back to his beach house.

* * *

She had always enjoyed spending time at his house in Malibu because of its proximity to the beach. Many hours had been spent either walking along the edge of the water where it met the packed sand and listening to the seagulls or sitting on his deck looking out at the blue water and feeling the salty air carried by a breeze stroke her skin.

Matt had brought her back here and she settled herself into the bedroom underneath a comforter to rest her eyes…just for a minute because she really didn't need that nap…no she had just said that to make them drop it. She felt loss not being bombarded with cases because that was the life that she had known and the thought of a week off… but then she thought about how much she looked forward to when her baby would arrive. She stroked her abdomen, over where he or she lay growing in preparation for the delivery…not that she wanted to think about that part right now…no not until it was time to prepare like sign up for Lamaze maybe…she thought closing her eyes of holding her newborn with its eyes looking up at her. This baby hadn't been planned but she did want it, sometimes she was overwhelmed by that feeling that washed through her at the most unexpected times.

That she and her best friends had created life together and that they would remain bonded together by that act of creation. She knew she wanted more than that, she wanted him but what did he want? After all not too long ago, he had been engaged to another woman and then when that engagement had gone bust, he had played the field again. What if that happened to her, because their affair had after all, been open ended, and probably still would be if her birth control hadn't failed.

She closed her eyes trying to push all these thoughts out of her mind, which was going a mile a minute and she took some deep breaths because after all, she really did feel tired…exhausted come to think about it and she soon drifted off with the man that she loved being the last thing on her mind.

Matt checked on her every so often and saw her curled up on the bed underneath a comforter, her hands tucked beneath her head. She had looked so tired when they reached the house and it hadn't been too hard to prod her in the direction of the bedroom. Now she rested peacefully, a content expression on her face and he thought about everything that had been happening. Life had been frenetic at the office, what with his exes showing up with their own crises asking for his help in fixing them. Even asking C.J. 's help as a lawyer to address them, showing up all the time and pushing her too hard.

When he thought about it long enough, Matt wanted to go to Hans and throw him against a wall for making his own defense on fraud and conspiracy charges so much more difficult than it had to be. He stopped himself from succumbing to that temptation because he knew it would upset C.J. that he felt he had to fight her own battles and she would say that she was the Harvard trained lawyer in this relationship.

Oh and that brought up some unsolicited thoughts about how every time he brought up marriage, she kept putting him off, saying they needed to spend some time together and he backed off. But he wanted his child to have his name sure, but he wanted C.J. to know that he intended to be in for the long haul and he had realized that he wanted for them to be a family.

His phone rang and he clicked it open.

"Hello Roy…"

"Matlock, I'm just calling to tell you that I booked that flight to Boston and I'm taking Dylan down to Miami for the conference."

Matt felt relief fill him, and he rubbed his forehead.

"That's great…I've got C.J. home at my house and she's getting some much needed sleep," he said, "The doctor laid down the law and told her she's not to return to work for at least a week."

"Anything wrong?"

"No…she and the baby are doing well but she's just so tired and stressed out by her workload."

Roy sighed.

"Hans called and I told him not to call back until he starts being his own advocate and not dump it all on her desk."

"She's his lawyer but he's not cooperated one bit with her even though he promised her and Elizabeth he would start doing that."

"Well I'll gate keep here along with Chris and you just take care of her…"

Matt definitely planned to do that.

"I will…we're ordering delivery pizza," he said, "It should be landing in LAX in an hour and on its way here."

"That sounds great," Roy said, "My one regret is that I moved to L.A. after Mama sold her restaurant."

Matt said goodbye and put his phone away before going back into the bedroom and sitting on the bed, next to her where she still slept and picking up a Zane Grey novel he had picked up always meaning to read.

C.J. opened her eyes and as they focused, she saw him reading some book with a cowboy on the cover. She smiled at him stretching her arms.

"How long have I been out?"

Matt looked at his watch.

"A couple of hours and no…I wasn't going to wake you."

"It's okay…I really was more tired than I thought," she said, "but the nap really helped."

She noticed that the room had darkened and the last of the sunlight had filtered through the blinds.

"Are you hungry?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Actually I am," she said, "I've just been too busy to feel hungry for a while."

"Our dinner should be arriving soon by shuttle," he said, "I've got some sparkling grape juice in the frig to go with it."

She smiled again.

"That sounds really good…"

"We'll take it out on the deck and listen to the waves," he said, "and I have a couple movies that we could watch on the couch."

She definitely liked that plan…no matter what type of film they watched. After about a half hour, their attention usually focused on each other. She smiled, as she thought that even with her changing body, Matt still looked at her as if she were the most beautiful woman.

"That sounds great," she said, "and tomorrow I might go check out some furniture."

He smiled, because a realtor had contacted him about a nice house just perfect for raising a family in sitting on a good-sized plot of open land that once housed a ranch. It would be just perfect for the both of them and their baby.

Now all he had to do was to keep her relaxed and rested until he could take her out and show it to her.

"Sure, we'll make a day of it," he said, "and then maybe we can go to lunch at the Farmer's Market and go to the Art Museum."

She shot him a strange look.

"Houston…you don't like museums…"

He shrugged.

"Can't I take my favorite lady out on a date," he said, "check out the culture in our fine city?"

"Well if you put it that way…there's an exhibit on pre-Columbian art that I've been meaning to check out when I wasn't too busy."

"Now's the time," he said, "then some candlelight dinner at that place on the pier so we can look out over the ocean."

Damn, he had her convinced that taking this resting break from her busy life might actually be fun for the both of them. And face it she loved spending time with him, even walking hand in hand on the beach together.

"Okay…"

The doorbell rang and he ran to get it. It must be the pizza being delivered after its flight from Hawaii. Sure enough when he opened the door, he smelled the delicious pizza immediately but his eyes widened when he saw who had delivered.

She just shook her head at him while carrying a couple boxes of food contained in warmers.

"Don't just stand there Matlock," she said, "Tell me where you want me to put this."

He just looked amazed.

"Mama what are you doing here?"

She just tilted her head as she smiled.

"To make sure that poor girl C.J. isn't getting too skinny of course," she said, "and that you're taking good care of her."

Without waiting for an answer or invitation, Mama just charged right on in his beach house.


	31. Chapter 31

Another update up, thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

Mama fussed over the both of them but especially C.J. asking her if she had enough of the pizza and after half a pie, C.J. had to stop. Not that it hadn't been as mouthwatering as she had remembered, as tantalizing to the tongue but she had begun to feel close to bursting, which earned her a pat on the shoulder by Mama of course.

Matt had moved her suitcase into the guest room of his beach house and Mama had cleaned up the kitchen and each time one of them tried to help her, she slapped their hands.

"Out of here…Matt go take care of the mother of your child, make sure she's comfortable in the living room."

C.J. had taken shop of the couch; with a comforter over her while Matt asked her more than once if she felt okay.

"Houston, I feel fine," she said, "The doctor didn't say I was sick, just tired."

"I was there too C.J. and I heard her say you needed a lot of relaxation in the next week," he said, "and then she'll see about allowing you to go back to the office."

She blew some tendrils out of her face.

"Houston…I'm going back to work," she said, "after a week…I have cases, I have to prepare for Hans' trial."

Matt sighed.

"I'm going to have one more talk with him about helping in his own defense and not leaving it all on your shoulders."

"You could wear yourself out doing that just like me."

Mama came in right then with glasses of wine for herself and Matt and a glass of milk for C.J. She took her glass and studied it carefully.

"This is milk…"

Mama beamed.

"Yes it is," she said, "You don't want your baby coming out feeling weak do you, not with such strong parents."

No she didn't but she hadn't been drinking it lately but after sipping it, she decided it tasted just fine.

"We're just getting ready to watch a movie," Matt said, as Mama took her wine glass and sat in a nearby chair.

She clasped her hands together.

"Ah a romance," she said, "I like that Leonardo…what's his name…he's so handsome."

C.J. nodded.

"He's one of my favorite actors but it's Houston's night to pick the film and it will be a western or action thriller."

Mama scrutinized Matt.

"No romance at all," she said, "Now I know what's wrong with you young people."

Matt sighed, good-naturedly.

"If we had any problems in that department," he said, "We wouldn't be expecting our first child."

Mama nodded seriously.

"So when's the wedding," she said, "I don't see any rings…"

C.J. just sighed and Matt looked the other direction, and with that, Mama knew she had just stepped inadvertently on a landmine. She just shook her head.

"Mama Mia, I'm going to have my work cut out with the two of you."

* * *

They settled into the movie after Mama had finished making some garlic flavored popcorn in the kitchen, bringing it out. C.J. had saved Matt some room on the sofa and stretched out against him, in his arms, his hands resting on her abdomen. Her expanding pregnancy was making it difficult to negotiate couch space but they were working on it.

Mama just looked over at the couple thinking what a travesty it was that they hadn't made it to the altar already. She just shook her head as she walked into the kitchen to replenish the popcorn.

"I'm glad that she's here," C.J. said.

Matt kissed the back of her neck in a way that made it tingle.

"What are you doing?"

"If you have to ask, it's a wonder you ever got knocked up."

"Hey…"

Mama heard her phone ring and flipped it open. She hadn't had much use for the cell phone when Vince had given it to her for her birthday but he had been concerned about her not being able to reach him in an emergency so she had accepted the device gracefully. But over time, she had decided it did have its uses.

"Mama, where are you," her son said.

"I'm taking a holiday…I had a pizza delivery to make…I'll be back soon when I'm done here."

"I get this phone call that you and three pizzas in warmers boarded some fancy jet which took off for parts unknown…though I should have its ID number matched up with a flight plan soon."

"Oh Vincent you're worried over nothing as usual…probably wasting away with it…but I'm fine…I'm staying with some old friends."

"Mama can't you at least tell me where you are and why you decided to just pack up and take off?"

She paused.

"I needed to make a special delivery of pizza and when I got here, I just had no idea…"

"Idea of what?"

"That they would need my help, my guidance," she said, "but it will be all right soon."

"What in blazes are you talking about?"

"I've said enough…I've got to get back to work now," Mama said, "I'll call you in a couple of days. Tell everyone there I love them."

She clicked off her phone before her son could protest further. She had raised herself a fine boy including after her dear husband had passed but he really spent too much time worrying about trivial things. After the popcorn had finished cooking, she took it back to the living room.

"Did I miss anything?"

C.J. looked over at her.

"A couple of car chases a shootout and three explosions."

Mama shrugged.

"Where's the romance in that?"

C.J. tried not to laugh but she'd make it up to Mama when it was her turn to pick the movie. Besides, who could focus on the television screen when a man like Matt had his arms around her? Not her, for sure.

Matt pulled C.J. closer to him when they finally called it a night and made sure that Mama had settled herself in the guest room.

"It's really nice to see Mama again," she said.

He stroked her arm.

"Yeah…I wonder how Vince feels about her coming here."

C.J. sighed.

"I wonder if he knows…I think Mama was trying to get away from her life there."

"What makes you say that?"

C.J. paused.

"I don't know…but I guess she just needed a breather from life there," she said, "It doesn't mean that's something wrong to need a change of scenery."

"How about you," he asked.

She smiled.

"Okay maybe I needed a little rest…for a little while but I'm happy that we're together."

"Did you think we wouldn't be?"

"No…but I know I've been making it hard on you about my feelings about marriage…I just want us to spend some time together in ways we really haven't done before."

He did understand that part but her reluctance; it bothered him because he knew that marriage was the right move for both of them especially with a baby coming. Did she wonder whether he was ready for that type of commitment after having been a confirmed bachelor? If so he had to find a way to convince her otherwise. And he wouldn't be the only one because he had seen that look in Mama's eye when the subject had come up and that woman was on a mission now. Matt remembered that about the woman, that once she had an idea in her mind, she moved forward until it bore fruition. Okay then maybe she could serve as his ally in the quandary of getting his stubborn girlfriend to the altar.

Yes, knowing Mama she might choose to be a great ally indeed.


	32. Chapter 32

Another update, thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

Mama folded her arms right in the kitchen while she had been preparing breakfast for the three of them. Matt had come in to get some coffee after showering and changing to go to the office.

"What is the matter with you?"

He looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean Mama?"

She just looked at him as if he were either crazy or very dense. Matt couldn't make out which but she clearly had something to say to him.

"You and that poor girl…here she is about to have your baby and there's no ring."

Matt sighed. C.J. still had some months to go before their baby was born but as for not having a ring…

"I try to bring it up and when I do, she just shuts it down before I can finish."

Mama shook her head impatiently.

"You're a determined young man; you know how to get what you want," she said, "Ah but my son, he the same way when it came to marrying his poor wife. He didn't what you call it buy a clue?"

Matt sipped his coffee after pouring it.

"I don't know if she wants to get married…"

Mama waved her hands.

"What…how do you know this…did you ask her…did she say no, I don't want to marry you because…you didn't ask…"

She whipped up the eggs some more, some of her emotion going into their battering surely. Matt's eyes widened as he saw how animated she had become, clearly this was a major topic for her. Well, it had been one for him too but if C.J. didn't want to get married, he couldn't force her in that direction.

"You didn't ask her?"

He turned to face Mama.

"She doesn't want to hear about it…she says she doesn't want to get married just because she got pregnant."

Mama didn't look too impressed.

"Why not…it happens all the time…more so with this younger generation than in the past…"

He knew that too, and that many couples had children without getting married at all, usually celebrities insisting to the press that their love was so grand they didn't need a piece of paper documenting it. Of course, the next press release from them was usually from their agent or manager saying that they had split up.

Not that this would ever happen with C.J. because he did know that she wanted to stay in this relationship and that went double for him. He would never walk away from her or his child and yes, responsibility parlayed into that but he couldn't see himself with anyone else for other reasons.

"You do love her right?"

He didn't have to think about that answer.

"Yeah I do…a lot…but it takes more than that to convince a stubborn woman…"

Mama clasped her hands over her face.

"I need to take her outside and talk some reason into her?"

Matt scratched the back of his neck.

"It's more complicated than that…you see she lost her own father when she was a little girl…I didn't know her back then but even when our paths did cross, I knew there had been a shadow over her life."

Mama shook her head.

"That must have been very painful…Vince doesn't have a father but he had one in his childhood."

"She feels abandoned by him even though she knows he didn't have any choice about it," Mama said, nodding her head.

Matt thought that was as apt a description of the situation as he could have made but Mama had been known for her insight into the people she cared about and some downright uncanny intuition.

"I never really knew my own mother but I had a relationship with my daddy growing up," Matt said, "However contentious it was, underneath it all, I knew he loved me."

Mama shook her head.

"I came from a large family," she said, "The center of many squabbles and a war or two but at the end of the day; we all sat at a table and ate together. We put everything else aside."

"That's great," Matt said, "I never had a large family."

"Well you and C.J…you're off to a good start no?"

He smiled as C.J. walked in the kitchen dressed and went straight for the juice.

"Good morning," he said.

She looked up at him, sipping her juice.

"Good morning to you…"

"We were just talking about you," he said.

"Oh?"

He smiled wider.

"About this large family that we're going to have," he said, "I think a baseball team of kids sounds nice."

She folded her arms and looked at him.

"Oh you do do you," she said, "Okay then I'll have the first half of the team and then I'll turn that job over to you okay?"

He walked over and took her in his arms, feeling her abdomen move against his body, and he looked down at it.

"Active today?"

She nodded, reaching for his hand.

"Come on I won't bite…at least not in front of company."

He gave her his hand and she placed it on top of her abdomen and his eyes narrowed as he concentrated on what he felt below his fingertips, then he broke into a wide smile that tugged at C.J.'s insides.

"Oh is that….wow…he loves to kick doesn't he?"

She gave him a rueful look.

"Yes…indeed but he could be a she…"

His brows arched.

"Or a they…"

Her own eyes widened.

"Twins…oh that would really be something wouldn't it?"

"I heard they ran on my mother's side and skipped generations…"

Mama looked at the both of them.

"Oh…she's having twins…or even triplets," she said, "and Matt, you're just standing there, go find her a seat and I'll bring her some breakfast."

Matt did just that and C.J. sat down, finding it a bit more challenging. She felt that her body had changed a lot in the past several days.

"So what's on tap for today?"

"Well we've done some furniture shopping," she said, "and we looked at that nice house and…"

He massaged her upper back, which left her feeling blissful when he did that, did he know that, she wondered.

"I called the agent and put some money on that house…"

She stopped eating her eggs and turned to face him, a huge grin on her face.

"Oh wow…so when do we know if they accept the offer?"

"By this afternoon at the latest," he said, "We've got to go celebrate."

Mama clapped her hands.

"Oh yes…we can have a dinner party."

Both Matt and C.J. looked at her. They had felt blessed to have Mama staying with them and she had taken good care of both of them. Helping them out, indulging herself in the kitchen that she had commandeered and okay, maybe coaching them in a few areas that they didn't need it.

Like…

"How's your love life," she had asked casually one morning, "I know it gets…more challenging…using pillows helps…"

Both of them had looked at her and then she had resumed working on her new specialty pizza. C.J. wondered sometimes whether Vince had missed his mother or whether they had some sort of argument before Mama came to L.A. Whenever C.J. broached the topic, Mama just waved her hand and said Vince was off with his buddies deep sea fishing again.

Maybe she needed to take a softer approach.

* * *

C.J. had taken her book that she never had time to read and had gotten a towel and some snacks and water to take down to the beach, closer to the water's edge. It had been a beautiful morning that had only blossomed with time into a clear day which provided a breathtaking view of the rippling water in front of her. She could look out towards where the boats had sailed off into the horizon far away from the shore, and the outline of Catalina Island where she had gone to hang out several months ago, leaving Matt to come after her.

She smiled as she thought about him. He had gone off to have a meeting with a client but an hour ago, he had called and said that their offer on the house just outside L.A. had been accepted. She had been so happy at the news and had gone into the kitchen to tell Mama who had decided then and there to start working on a celebratory dinner. She had called up a friend she knew in L.A. to go out and bring her some of the ingredients she needed to cook with from various stores and she had gotten started with her meal planning.

After the escrow period had ended, they would start the moving process taking furniture from both of their homes to their new place and C.J. had already started the process to rent out her old home and had found a nice couple interested in it including some of the furnishings.

Things were coming into place, well most everything. Matt still had been pressing her on the marriage issue and part of her wanted to just go with it but another part of her held back.

The part of her that been through the experience of losing her father when she had been a little girl. Not long after that loss, her mother had died partly of a broken heart and C.J. had been sent out to a brief stint with a foster family before a guardian who had been an old friend of her father had claimed her, taking her to live in his ranch in Texas. Not long after that she had met Matt and their friendship had begun.

She knew that her own parents had a happy marriage and had been in love up to the day one of them left the other for the next world. But even as a little girl, she had felt his loss keenly and that hadn't really changed during the time she had grown up. And she had watched what her father's death had done to her mother and couldn't imagine living through the same experience if she had married Matt and then he had gone out to work on one of his investigative cases and hadn't returned.

No, that would be too painful even to think about, so she pushed that thought out of her mind.

Suddenly, she heard someone approach her and sit down beside her.

"I brought you some food to try," Mama said, as she reached into the covering over her plate.

She handed C.J. a sample of some pizza which the younger woman took eagerly. And not surprisingly, it tasted scrumptious.

"It's wonderful Mama…"

The older woman beamed and grabbed a small piece for herself.

"I found some spices in Matt's pantry to work with," she said, "Good thing about them is they don't really spoil."

C.J. laughed.

"He eats out a lot like I do," she said, "fits in better with our work schedule."

Mama pursed her lips.

"You run around all day…doing busy work…you need to sit down with a nice home cooked meal and spend some quiet time."

C.J. smiled thoughtfully.

"We do that Mama…just not in the kitchen."

Mama nodded.

"Oh…well…in my day, that was after we got married…or my father would have come out with a shotgun he kept under the bed."

C.J. looked away a moment, swallowing because for some reason today, she felt the loss of her own keenly. Mama picked up that something had been on her mind.

"You miss yours don't you…your father…"

C.J. just nodded silently.

"He's in a better place with most of my family included my beloved….they're all up somewhere watching down on us when they're not getting into some sort of mischief."

C.J. had to smile at that as she trailed her fingers in the sand.

"I just worry so much now…about Houston's safety…the career he loves so much has its dangers."

Mama knew that really well having spent time conducting vigils in the hospital for Bo the ranch hand who had nearly been blown up, for Matt when he had been injured and for her own son when he had nearly died. Not long after that, Vince had retired from the police force and all of them had packed up and moved away where soon enough she had opened up her newest restaurant.

Mama sighed.

"You can't worry about tomorrow, you have to live for today."

C.J. thought about that and it made sense but her fear still tugged at her.

"I know…but it's different now…with the baby coming…I need him and I want him and I just can't stop thinking…"

Mama smiled and rested her hand on C.J.'s shoulder.

"That because of that, there's someone out there waiting to snatch him away from you?"

C.J. looked a bit startled but nodded.

"Yeah…something like that…I couldn't face losing him," she said, "Of our child never knowing its father because something happened."

Mama nodded, knowingly.

"I felt that way about my own son…when he decided to be a police officer," she said, "I wanted him to help me run the family business but no, he wanted to be like his heroes and catch bad guys…help people and it worried me…wore my nerves down…but it's what he wanted to do and it's who he is…my son."

"But he's retired…"

Mama shrugged.

"He still runs around doing dangerous things…like scuba diving and volcano climbing…who in their right mind would hike up to the top of a one when it could erupt?"

That sounded like Vince, C.J. decided, after all, he had been Matt's partner in crime in some risky activities which went with the careers both men had chosen for themselves.

"But if you marry him, you won't cause anything to happen to him…you'll share something very special that will help you through the tougher times."

C.J. digested that.

"Part of me…well all of me wants to be his wife…I just feel scared sometimes I think."

Mama rubbed her shoulder.

"That man loves you…in a way few women are loved and he's not going to leave you if he can help it," she said, "and we can't control what life brings us but it's better to face it together than separately."

C.J. looked out into the ocean at the man and woman walking by; their hands linked watching as their young children played in the surf. She thought of when she and Matt would bring their own children down into the surf to splash in the waves, build sand castles and search for sand crabs. And the sensations of those visions tugged at her, leading her down that path.

She remained still thinking about what the future might bring, not the bad parts that were an inevitable part of any time spent on earth but the rewarding times as well. She knew who she wanted by her side when she looked forward to everything that the future offered.

And then looking at Mama, her heart made its own decision.


End file.
